


Lucky0Stars Ficlet Collection

by Amarxlen, HinataOC



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Second Person, canon x reader, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 64,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: These are the collection of ficlets from our Tumblr Kingdom Hearts Imagine Blog, Lucky0Stars. We have a separate collection for our NSFW ficlets, all of these are pure SFW.Requests left in comments will not be taken. If you’d like to send a request, please visit us at lucky0stars on tumblr!





	1. Master Aced X Fem!Reader

ASK: Master Aced falling in love with a reader that's pregnant after a bad relationship headcanons please?

Master Aced X Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------

 

-He is unsure how to feel when he first meets you. You’re beautiful, your smile soft and genuine, but there’s a sadness in your eyes. He picks up on the way your hands hover around your stomach and has an inkling that you may be pregnant before you ever disclose the news to him.

-That first meeting with you is stuck in his mind. Something about you made him want to be with you everyday, but that sadness… He knew in his gut that something was wrong, something had happened to you and the mere thought of what it could be made him tense.

-He begins going out of his way to see you every chance he gets, and the more he learns about you, the more angry he gets at the thought of anyone causing you pain.

-It takes a few months for you to admit to him that you are, in fact, pregnant. But leading up to that point, you have a feeling he already knows as he’s been doting on you. Always there with an offer to let you rest, or bringing you water on a hot day with comments on how you should take care of yourself more. It’s sweet, makes your heart swell, but you try to ignore it because of what happened before…

-Despite the walls you put up, he is persistent. Everything about him is genuine, passionate, and wholehearted. He can get intense, especially if he suspects that someone has wronged you or pushed you too hard. It can take a while to calm him down, and actually leads to your first kiss.

——————

“Aced, please,” you pleaded softly, your hands on his chest. “I’m fine, you don’t need to-”

“They have no right to be treating you like that!” He interrupted, glaring at the helpless person behind you.

Your fingers clenched against his robes, a frustration growing in your gut. You listened to Aced ranting at the perpetrator, as he often did, saying all the things that would happen if he caught them hurting you again.

“Aced, STOP!” You yelled, eyes shut tight, your heart stopping when everyone around you fell silent. You could hear the scuffling feet of the person running away behind you as Aced waited for you to continue. “…why do you care so much…?”

“Do you really not know…?” He asked, his voice low and quiet.

Your eyes opened, staring at your hands clenching his shirt. “You shouldn’t be stepping in every time someone tries something. I’m not… I’m not worth that much.”

“That’s not true.”

You brought your gaze up, looking into the eyes of the mask that concealed half his face, but you could see the hint of red dusting his cheeks. He averted his gaze, a strong frown on his lips.

“Aced…” you shook your head, bringing back your hands and wrapping your arms around yourself. “I’m with child, I’ve gone from one horrible relationship to the next.” You turned away, emotion straining your voice. “I don’t understand what you could possibly see in me…” You choked on your words, adding under your breath, “No one else did…”

Your eyes squeezed back shut, tears forming and threatening to escape. A pair of warm, firm hands grabbed your shoulders, turning you around. You barely had a chance to look up to Aced, before his lips were against yours. A whimper escaped you as your hands went to his chest, meaning to push him back, but your pressure went slack.

His grip lightened, one of his hands trailing to your cheek, his thumb brushing away your tears and fingers interlacing in your hair, as his other hand went to your waist, pulling you closer.

Your mind went blank as he pulled away, completely breathless. His own breath was heavy, his eyes dancing over your face, even though his mask concealed them from yours.

“I see a dedicated, broken woman, that has never been loved the way she deserves.” He told you, his voice deep and rumbling through you. “I want to be the one to protect you. To prove how much you’re worth. You…” His hand at your waist slid to your growing stomach. “And your child…” He paused, noticing tears welling up in your eyes. “Let me be that person.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but you couldn’t find your voice. Instead, you reached your hand behind his neck and pulled him back to your lips, communicating all of your emotions in a way words couldn’t possibly express.


	2. Sora X Reader

Sora (after DDD) X Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------

 

“Sora?” You called as you descended the spiral stairs in Master Yen Sid’s tower. “Sora, are you there?”

You pushed open the large double doors leading outside, instantly shivering from the frigid wind. Sora turned when he heard the doors opening, his thoughtful frown instantly tipping into a smile as he saw you coming towards him. He stood near the edge of the floating world, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket and his shoulders slumped, but his eyes lit up as you approached.

“Good, I caught you.” You told him, breathless from rushing down the stairs. “You left without saying anything.”

He averted his gaze, the usual cheerfulness in his face faded. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Taking in a breath, he looked back to you with a grin that you could tell was faked. “Just wanted some fresh air!”

You crossed your arms, arching an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s all? You aren’t upset about what Master Yen Sid told you?”

His eyes flashed a pang of hurt, his smile slightly faltering. He opened his mouth, ready to dissuade your assumptions, but seeing the look you gave him made him pause. Swallowing hard, he admitted, “It’s a lot to take in.”

Reaching forward, you gently grabbed his arm, pulling his hand from his pocket and grasping it in yours. A warmth rose to his cheeks, his breath hitching as he felt your cool fingers around his.

“I know…” you whispered, squeezing his hand in yours and noticing him taking in the slightest breath in response. “I’m…a bit upset he talked to you like that.”

A chuckle escaped Sora, his blush deepening when you met your eyes with his. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because, all that stuff that happened during the Mastery Exam… that wasn’t your fault,” you told him adamantly, looking away when you noticed his lovelorn smile when he thought you were being cute. “You deserve to be a Master, you’ve worked so hard and been through so much. It’s just…well it’s not fair.”

His hand tightened around yours, his eyes downcast. “I understand though.” Taking in a deep breath, he looked back up, suddenly beaming, “But I’m really happy about Riku! If anyone deserves to be a Master, it’s him.”

“You both do.”

“Well…” his voice trailed off, his smile faltering the longer he looked at the disappointment in your gaze. “I’ll get there.”

“You’re already a Keyblade Master to me.” You blurted the moment the words left his mouth. Your own face warmed, knowing it was a cheesy line, but you didn’t care. “Some test isn’t going to change my mind.”

He blinked in surprise, before his smile slowly grew into a grin. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, his shoulders began to shake as he snickered. “You’re really adorable sometimes, (Y/N).” He confessed, laughter obvious in his voice.

Your cheeks deepened in color as you scoffed and looked away. “Well it’s true.” You defended.

“I appreciate it, I do.” He assured you, still snickering as he squeezed your hand before pulling back from your grasp. “But…” his smile slightly fell as he contemplated his words. “Master Yen Sid made the right decision… maybe I’m not ready, not like I thought I was, anyways.” He scratched the side of his head, his eyes averted with a lot obviously on his mind.

Your heart sank. You hated seeing him as anything other than his usual sunshine self. He always had a way of brightening your day and encouraging you when you were down. Now here he was, defeated and told he wasn’t good enough.

Stepping forward, you pressed your lips against his cheek. You felt the jolt of shivers shoot through him from the mere contact before you pulled back.

His face was reddening, getting darker by the moment. He darted his gaze to you, stammering adorably as he tried to decipher how he was supposed to react.

You struggled not to laugh, staying focused on him in attempt to distract yourself from the butterflies erupting in your own chest. “You’re good enough, Sora.” You whispered, taking in a sharp breath, when he fell silent. Grabbing his hands, you added, “Please… don’t doubt yourself. You’ll figure this out.”

He gazed back at you, the conviction and care in your eyes made his heart skip. His cheek still tingled from your lips and he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to your mouth. Clearing his throat, he looked away, his usual confidence replaced with jittery nerves.

“Sora,” you said his name, waiting for him to look back at you before confessing. “Don’t give up. I know… I know that you’ll become a Master before you know it.”

“Heh,” a nervous, breathy laugh escaped him. “You really believe in me, huh?”

You nodded without hesitation, making Sora’s smile grow. “Of course I do,” you averted your eyes, biting the inside of your cheek. “I really care about you…”

You waited for Sora to respond, his silence making the nerves in your throat tighten. You forced yourself to look back at him, and the pure adoration in his eyes made your heart swell. Before you could comment on it, he leaned forward and met his lips with yours. It was short and sweet, and he was pulling away before you could truly fathom what he was doing. You felt the rough, trembling breath he released when he was barely inches away from your face, obviously just as nervous as you were.

Both of you gazed at the other, Sora’s eyes silently telling you he felt the same and begging to kiss you again. You squeezed his hands in response, pressing your lips back against his.

You had daydreamed about how his lips would feel against yours for years. They were so soft, so deliberate and loving. Just like him.

It didn’t matter what lay before you, together you’d make it through anything.


	3. Riku X Reader

Riku X Reader that is afraid of thunder

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------

 

You looked out the window of the apartment, eyeing the dark clouds rolling in over the island. A lump of uneasiness began forming in your throat until you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. You looked over to see Riku standing beside you, his eyes also cast outside.

“Maybe… we shouldn’t go out today.” You suggested, attempting to keep your hands from fidgeting nervously.

He pursed his lips in thought, before shaking his head. “Should be fine. Even if it does rain, the storms out here never get that bad.”

You tensed from his swift refusal, looking back at the sky as you swallowed hard. Riku left your side to continue getting ready for your planned day out, not noticing your uneasiness. The two of you had only been going out for a few months, despite knowing each other for most of your lives. He had just recently returned from his adventures, or saving the universe, as you liked to tease and remind him of. Things had picked up between the two of you as if nothing had ever changed. Except, things had changed. Things had happened that you hadn’t told him, things that affected you in more ways than you liked to admit.

“You almost ready?” He asked, running his hand along your arm, just then noticing how tense you were. “Hey…” His smile fell to a concerned expression, “What’s going on?”

“It’s…” You began to talk, but the words got stuck in your throat. Shaking you head, you told him, “It’s nothing… I think, I might just rather stay here.”

His eyebrows raised as he reached for your other shoulder and turned you towards him. You averted your eyes when you faced him, but his hand cupping your cheek caused you to meet his gaze. His aqua eyes gazed back at you, soft and reassuring.

“What’s really going on, (Y/N)?” He asked softly.

Your eyes slipped shut as your heart swelled at the sound of your name. Even after the months of being together, his voice had that effect on you. With his thumb grazing against your cheek, you felt your stress slowly melting away. He said your name again when you didn’t reply, causing a spike of tension to rise in your gut.

“I…” You began to speak, opening your eyes again. “I really, don’t want to be out in the rain.” Your voice quivered slightly on the last word.

His frown deepened, “Why not?”

A clap of thunder boomed around you, making you yelp and draw back into yourself. You backed out of Riku’s touch, hugging yourself as your eyes darted around the living room. Riku watched, confused and silent, until hard, heavy raindrops hit against the window along with another roll of thunder. You tensed at the sound, memories flashing back through your mind, the panic rising in your throat.

Without a word, you rushed down the hall and escaped into your room, slamming the door shut behind you. An embarrassed heat rose to your cheeks, but with another rumble from the storm outside, you gasped and ran into your closet. You kept the light off, already having a string of white Christmas lights hung around the walk-in space. It was quieter. Safer. Little by little, the dread inside you lessened as you hit your back against the wall and slid to the floor. You brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them as you listened to the distant echo from the storm outside.

The memory of Riku most likely standing dumbfounded in the living room made your heart twist, mixing with the already overwhelming anxiety from the storm. With a groan, you buried your face between your knees, tightening your muscles when you heard another bang of thunder. You breathed deeply, forcing your thoughts onto lighter moments. Without meaning to, your thoughts landed on Riku. The way his smile made your heart flutter, and his soft, fleeting touches whenever you were together. Just thinking about him helped you calm down, until your mind jumped in to remind you that you had scrambled away like a lunatic. Another groan escaped you at the thought.

The door to your closet creaked open, allowing the sounds of the storm to rise in volume just as a flash of lightning and thunder crashed outside. You squeaked, your grasp around your legs tightening as the door was shut again. A warmth sat beside you, an arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling your closer. You whimpered softly as your cheek rested against Riku’s chest, your arms going from your legs to wind around him. He held you close, hushing you with soft whispers and hums whenever he’d feel you tense or jump from the storm.

He kissed the top of your head, his hand gently running up and down your back as he spoke with a low, calming voice. “Are you afraid of thunder?” When he felt you nod against him, he added, “I’m sorry I didn’t remember that…”

“It’s…” You began to speak, realizing your voice was shaking. Swallowing, you tried again. “Somewhat new… “

He hummed, “Happened while I was away?”

You nodded again, gasping at another crash of thunder, but calmed as Riku kissed your head again, assuring you that you were safe. “After the island got destroyed… that and… something else that happened…” You swallowed hard, tightening your arms around him. “I’ve never been the same since.”

He was silent for a moment, as he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back enough so he could see your tearstained face. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered cupping your cheek in his palm.

You leaned into his touched, kissing his palm. “It’s alright.” You whispered in response, but your tone seemed ingenuine. “I’m just thankful you’re here.”

“Me too,” he smiled, leaning forward and taking your lips in his.

You hummed against his mouth, melting in his touch. His hand slid behind your neck, his other to the small of your back to pull you closer as he deepened the kiss. Your heart skipped, your hands clinging to his shirt, until a crash of thunder made you jump with a yelp.

Riku breathily chuckled, comforting you with sweet words despite the obvious amusement in his voice. “Let’s start doing this every thunderstorm.” He suggested, his hand running along your back. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

Your heart swelled as you smiled sweetly at him, the anxiety of the storm lessening as your love for him grew. “I’d like that…”


	4. Master Ava X M!Reader

**Master Ava falling for a (M)Reader with low self-esteem before confessing feelings**

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------

-It all started when she saw you sitting at the edge of the fountain in Daybreak Town. Your downcast eyes as you stared absently at your reflection in the water. They seemed sad, distracted, in a way that made her heart sink in the slightest way. She caught herself staring when you suddenly looked up, your gaze meeting with hers. It made her heart jump back up and she quickly looked away, feeling a warmth spreading to her cheeks as she scurried off.

-It wasn’t like her to run off like that, but she had felt too embarrassed being caught staring. A few days passed before she got the chance to actually speak with you. Your entire demeanor was sweet and humble, but she could still send that sadness in you. She’s unsure what to make of the way you tend to make jokes at your own expense. She admits they can make her chuckle at times, but the more often you make them, the more her spirit sinks.

-She finds herself spending more and more time with you as the weeks go by. She isn’t sure when or how it happened, but a few days a week, you were walking through town together, or enjoying watching the sunset on the rooftops. It all felt so natural and serene. She began greatly looking forward to that time getting to know you, but then she’s always reminded that you lack that same appreciation for yourself. Another joke or comment made under your breath about how you aren’t good enough or obviously bad at something. Each mention of it grated at her.

-She began disputing every joke you’d make at your own expense, every remark that would put you down. She wanted you to see yourself the way she was beginning to see you. Within just a few short months, she becomes the most encouraging person in your life. It doesn’t take long for you to find yourself falling for her as well, but you fight it for the sake that you can’t imagine her being with someone like you.

-Despite your apprehension, she keeps pushing through your walls. The longer you know each other, the more she’s there for you. When you make a joke, she’s quick to provide an example of how that’s just not true, When you hate on your appearance, she’s there to immediately point out all your attractive traits. You swear you can see a warmth on her face peeking out from under her mask, but you convince yourself that you’re simply seeing things.

-It all comes to head one evening as you both are sitting on the rooftops, watching the sunset.

————————

“I should have been more careful,” you lamented, leaning back on the palms of your hands as you let out a long sigh. “They wouldn’t have had to jump in if it hadn’t been for me.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.” Ava shook her head, her arms wrapped around her knees that were pulled in close to her chest. She stared out at the lowering sun, the golden glow of it glistening off her mask. “There’s no way you could have known that was going to happen. Anyone else would have done similar in your situation.”

Her quick dispute struck a spark of irritation in your gut. Letting out a harsh breath, you pushed yourself to your feet. Ava watched you stand, a frown tugging at the corner of her small lips.

“You don’t need to be babying me, Ava.” You told her, walking forward and crossing your arms. “I messed up.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to beat yourself up about it though.” She pointed out, her voice still calm, yet with a hint of heartache in it as well. “Sometimes… things don’t turn out the way we intend them to, no matter what we do.” Her arms tightened around her knees. “You can’t always control that.”

You glanced over your shoulder at her, noticing her chin resting on her knees. Her mask concealed her eyes, but you could feel the emotion welled up inside of them. “Did something happen?” You asked, turning towards her. Your irritation with yourself flitted away when she only looked away in response. “Hey,” you walked forward and knelt in front of her. “What’s going on?”

She was silent, her face still averted from yours. The wind whistled past, filling the stillness between the two of you before she finally spoke up with a soft, quiet voice. “I just… wish you could see yourself the same way I do.”

A blush covered your face, your breath hitching as butterflies erupted in your chest. You didn’t even notice the crack in her voice that she got when she was hiding something. All you could fathom was what she could have meant by those words. “W-what do you mean?”

She brought her gaze back to yours, the sunset making her almost glow. A sad smile tipped the corners of her mouth. You stared back at her, somehow knowing exactly what she meant. Your racing, nervous heart, slowly began to swell, beating loud and strong. Someone cared, she cared. All the doubts that you had built up began crumbling away, and with a shaking hand, your reached for hers. She took your hand in hers, looking down at it as her smile grew, Your smile grew as well as your heart, until you noticed a glistening tear falling down her cheek.

“Ava?” You whispered, the excitement in your chest beginning to dim.

She took in a breath and looked back to you, the sun reflecting the tears on her face. You lifted your hand to her cheek, thumbing away the tears and about to ask what was going on, but a soft pair of lips cut you off. Her hand was on your knee, squeezing it as she kissed you. The world around you seemed to melt away as your mind reeled. Your hand on her cheek slid behind her neck, under her hood. You could feel her breath hitch as you drew her closer, but she broke away before either of you could deepen the kiss.

A breathless sob escaped her as she shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner…” She whispered, before scrambling to her feet and leaving without saying another word.

You were in too much shock to call after her, your lips still tingling and warm from hers. A breathless laugh escaped you as you lay back on the roof, your eyes gazing up at the stars above. Dozens of thoughts and various emotions swirled through you. Every positive feeling was paired with an uneasiness that she wasn’t telling you something; that she ran off for more than just being embarrassed or shy, but you couldn’t put your finger on what it could possibly be. After a few minutes you got up to search for her, but as usual, once she left your hideaway on the rooftops, she was gone until she was able to see you again. The only thing you could do was wait to see her again, daydreaming about the kiss you shared.


	5. Aqua X M!Reader

Aqua X M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\--------------------

You tapped your foot along the wooden floor, struggling to stay focused on the reading material in front of you. The sound echoed in the vast, otherwise silent, library and you let out a long breath, putting your book down on the table in front of you.

“Bored already?” Aqua’s calm voice brought your eyes up to see the playing smile on her lips as she kept her gaze on her studies.

You smiled back, even though she wasn’t looking and leaned back in your seat. “Just a bit. Really sucks to have to waste the day studying. It looks like a nice day outside.”

She chuckled softly, “Master did say this next exam will be harder than the last. Don’t you think you need the extra study time?”

You sighed, looking around the empty library. Both of you were hidden away in the corner at a round wooden table beside tall multi paned windows that showed the green hills and ponds just outside. It looked so warm and inviting, a soft breeze rustling the leaves on the trees and the occasional rabbit scurrying about.

“I’d rather be laying in the grass.” You gazed longingly out the window. “Wouldn’t you?”

She looked up, joining your gaze towards the window. She hummed in agreement, before her eyes landed on you. “If I could join you, I would.”

You blinked, darting your eyes to her to see the same playful, almost flirtatious smile on her lips. Over the last few months, a tension had begun to grow between the two of you. Fleeting touches, your hands grazing the other during Keyblade training, all of it started out innocent enough, but you slowly found yourself falling for her. Even if Master Eraqus forbade any sort of romantic interactions between his trainees, you and Aqua had brief moments here and there that proved that even rules couldn’t keep you apart.

Your hand slid across the table to hers, interlacing your fingers together. “I’d like that.” You told her, your smile growing when you noticed the slightest warmth spreading to her cheeks.

She put down her book, glancing towards the closed doors at the entrance of the library, making sure that no one was coming. Looking back to your clasped hands, she brought them to her lips, planting a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“I want to make sure we can pass this exam,” she whispered, eyes still fixated on your hands, watching your thumb caress her palm. “So we can finally become Masters and stop hiding away our feelings for each other.”

You felt the warmth spread to your own cheeks as you smiled lovingly. “I love how you can just say things like that.” You told her with a breathy laugh.

She chuckled softly, “Well it’s true, isn’t it?” She brought her blue eyes to yours, a tenderness in her gaze.

Your heart fluttered as you slowly nodded and brought your clasped hands to your lips, kissing her knuckles as well. “Of course.” You rested the back of her hand against your cheek, slipping your eyes shut as you took in her warmth for the short amount of time you had to enjoy it. “I’d do anything to be with you.”

The distance between you closed as she met her lips with yours. Your breath hitched in surprise, but you quickly fell into synch, your free hand slipping behind her neck and fingers interlacing into her short hair. Her lips fit so perfectly against yours and they moved together in unison. She sighed in your mouth, scooting her chair closer until your legs were touching. Your hand that had been holding hers, moved down to the small of her back, pulling her closer until she was in your lap.

Her hands cupped your face, sliding to your shoulders to keep herself steady. A whimper escaped her as your deepened the kiss, what began as something sweet was turned passionate as both of you struggled to keep your hands from exploring.

She reluctantly broke the kiss, both of you breathless. “We should stop,” she whispered, the desire in her voice not lost on you.

“Probably,” you mumbled, taking her lips back in yours.

She kissed you back for just a moment, before pulling away once more, “(Y/N), please, someone might see.”

You swallowed thickly, forcing yourself to take your hands back, even though you both knew neither of you wanted to. “Someday we won’t have to hide anymore.” You spoke under your breath for both of your sakes, as she slowly got back into her own seat.

“Someday,” she repeated, sending you a shy smile as she smoothed out her clothes and picked up her book again. “Unless you keep putting off your studies.” She snidely remarked.

You scoffed, picking up your book at well, “Just you wait, I’ll get a better score than you.”

She hummed, “Doubtful.” She giggled at the look your shot her. “But I do hope you pass.” She met her eyes with yours, both of you smiling sweetly at the other.

“I will, don’t worry.” You assured her, bringing your hand to hers once more in the center of the space between you.

She lightly squeezed your hand, keeping it in your grasp as you both got back to your studies. Things would work out, you would be together… Someday.


	6. Xaldin X Fem!Reader

**Dilan/Xaldin’s S/O Dying in His Arms**

By: Mod Amar

—————————

You weren’t supposed to be there.

He’d left you safe and sound back in Twilight Town, reassuring you that he’d be back soon. He wasn’t supposed to feel, but being with you always made him forget that, made him feel like there was a heart beating where there hadn’t been one for far too long. Having you in his arms was the closest he ever got to filling the nothingness he couldn’t escape. He knew that if he’d had a heart to love you with, he would have. As it was, he treated you the best he could without emotion to support his actions.

He couldn’t understand what was going on inside him right now — he was in turmoil, somehow feeling things he shouldn’t be able to. It took him a moment to put names to the long forgotten emotions, shock first, then understanding and horror. The Whirlwind Lancer dispelled the weapons he’d summoned when the Beast charged at him, feet hitting the ground hard as he ran forward to reach you. It didn’t occur to him there was a faster way to get to you, the simple need to be at your side taking over everything else.

“Y/N!” He said gruffly, falling to his knees beside you.

He pulled you into his his arms gently, though all he wanted to do was crush you to his chest and never let go. You fit into his arms perfectly, but now your body was limp, face paler than he’d ever seen it. He remembered the first time you’d met, all those months ago, how your gentle smile and kind nature had slowly but surely won him over. You never searched him out, nevertheless, he kept running into you, over and over until even he was convinced these meetings weren’t coincidence. The first time you were in his arms, he actually held his breath, worried that if he didn’t he would somehow ruin the perfect moment that finally being able to touch you was. He remembered what surprise was when he realized he never wanted to let you go.

“Y/N.”

His voice was quieter this time as he reached out with a gloved hand to caress your face. Your features were angelic, beautiful to him in a way little else was, even when they contorted in pain.

“Why…?”

He didn’t understand. His eyes took you in, roving up and down your body and wincing at the wounds he found. The Beast was a worthy foe, but Xaldin himself was more than capable of dealing with something so easily ruled by anger. After all, hearts were practically made to be manipulated, and yet… He’d wanted one all the same, just for you, to be the man you deserved. He could have handled the Beast himself, so why had you jumped in front of the creature’s attack?

Despite your wounds, you managed to smile at him, and a sharp pain lanced through his chest at the expression — would this be the last time he ever saw it?

“You were in trouble,” you explained weakly.

“I’m more than capable of handling this Beast,” he spat, only to immediately tighten his arms around you. He hadn’t meant to sound so angry, but he didn’t know what else to do while you were bleeding out in his arms. “You shouldn’t have come. You should have stayed in Twilight Town.”

You laughed, and he again wondered at the logic behind hearts. What could possibly be funny at a time like this?

“I wasn’t ready to say good-bye,” you admitted.

“But I always return, you know this!”

Your eyes closed, and his breath caught in his throat. He had to resist the urge to shake you, knowing that this would only cause you further harm. These spurts of impulsiveness were not like him at all.

“I couldn’t help myself… I needed to see you…” Your voice was growing steadily weaker, but you continued speaking. “I followed you… through that dark portal and then…” You trailed off, the rest of the rest of the story obvious.

You’d seen the Beast about to attack, and adrenaline had spurred you quick enough to jump in front of Xaldin, shielding him with your own body.

“Y/N…” he uttered, and then, surprising himself, “Please. Hold on.”

But he wasn’t like you, he didn’t have a heart and couldn’t bring himself to speak meaningless platitudes, no matter how comforting they may have been, no matter how much either of you needed to hear them. You both knew what was coming. And neither of you was ready.

“There was so much I…”

He couldn’t put a voice to what he wanted, but you seemed to understand anyway. You opened your eyes, taking in his face one last time.

“I know…” you said. “I know, my love. Don’t be sad.” His expression hardened — was that what this pain in his chest was? He didn’t remember sadness feeling like it was tearing him apart from the inside out. “I am glad… to have known you. I am glad that I… loved you.”

He looked into your eyes, that shooting pain going through his chest again. If he were any other man, he knew, there would be tears in his eyes. If he were any other man, he’d be able to tell you that he loved you too. But what could a man without a heart understand of love? His lips parted but nothing came out, and it was then he realized he was shaking slightly. You were the only thing that had given his existence meaning. And now… He hung his head in a mockery of shame. Now he couldn’t even muster a response.

“It’s okay. I know, you don’t have to say it. I know you…”

His head jerked up when you trailed off, eyes wide.

“Y/N?” He searched your face for any hint of life, and found none. “Y/N!”

Simultaneously, he realized his cheeks were wet and looked up at the area around him, intending to exact painful revenge on the Beast. But the Beast was gone, and so were you, leaving him undeniably and inescapably, painfully alone.


	7. Young Master Xehanort X Fem!Reader

**Young Master Xehanort X Reader**  
First Kiss

By: Mod Lucky

——————————-

You stared out at the glimmering sunset, watching the stars beginning to speckle the darkening sky. A warm breeze rustled through your hair, the sweet scent of flowers teasing your senses. You were alone, everyone else on your team had already retired for the night after the exhausting day, but you couldn’t bring yourself to relax. The entire day, you couldn’t get Xehanort out of your mind. Everything you were fighting was because of him. His doing… yet… he was the only person that made your heart feel like it was alight.

Your eyes shut when you heard the unmistakable sound of a Corridor forming behind you, along with soft footsteps coming out of it. A flutter of emotions blossomed in your chest, along with the knot tightening in your gut.

“It’s not often I find you alone.” Xehanort spoke up, his voice making your breath catch. He came closer, his arm barely brushing yours as he came to a stop beside you.

You swallowed hard, fighting the urge to interlace your fingers with his. Your eyes opened, staying focused on the last slivers of sunlight disappearing over the horizon. “I just needed some air…” you whispered, unsure if he could even hear you.

“Thinking about me?” he asked, your heart jumping as your felt his fingertips against yours. He met them together, interlacing without permission, not that you would have refused him. You looked away without a word, making him breathily laugh. “Aren’t you taught to follow your heart’s desires?”

You were silent for a moment, thinking how to possibly reply without pouring everything out to him. Taking in a breath, you replied, “Not when it leads us to the Darkness.”

He hummed, his hand tightening around yours as his thumb barely grazed your skin. The sensation shot shivers up your arm to your face. He turned towards you, pulling you to do the same, but you kept your gaze averted. Grabbing your chin with his free hand, he forced you to look up at him. His intense, yellow eyes gazed back at you and you found yourself mesmerized by them. His hand slid down your neck, his fingertips toying with your hair. Your breath trembled as you struggled not to lean into his touch.

“You think I’m the Darkness?” he asked, his voice low and soft.

“I think you’re the enemy.” You whispered back, swallowing at the smirk he gave you in response. “You don’t have to be.”

He chuckled, his hand releasing yours and trailing to your waist, pulling you closer until your bodies were nearly touching. “No I don’t,” he agreed with you, his eyes dancing over your face as a warmth covered your cheeks. “You don’t have to be either.”

You put your hands on his chest, meaning to push him away. You had to, needed to, push him away… but for some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Instead your fingers began tracing the texture of his black coat, wishing you could feel his skin underneath. Shaking away the thought, you forced your gaze to downcast to your hands.

“We can’t keep doing this…” You murmured, closing your eyes. “This is wrong. We both know it is.”

“Maybe.” His hand slid back to your chin to tip your face up to his. “But I have a feeling you’re addicted to me,” he leaned forward, his breath hot against yours “– just as much as I am to you.”

You took in a sharp breath, your eyes still shut. His lips were just in front of yours, all it would take was a slight raise of your head and they would meet. Both of you were frozen, your breaths becoming heavy as the air around you grew tense. You wanted him… He wanted you…

What was wrong with that?

Without thinking, you closed the space between you, whimpering the moment his warm lips met with yours. His grip around you tightened considerably, a hum growling in his chest as his arm wrapped around your waist and his hand grabbed the back of your neck. Your hands clung to his coat, both of you pulling the other closer until your bodies were pressed together.

You both fought for control, your lips sloppily, needily, meeting together. With a bite to your lip, you whined, allowing him to take the lead. His tongue slid against your own, his teeth and lips devouring yours. He wasn’t gentle, but you didn’t want him to be. Everything about it was passionate, heated, indulgent. You wanted more, you wanted everything he had to offer. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands clenching against his back and hair.

Your mind was reeling, the entire world fading away around you. He was the only thing left in your existence, and you were the only thing in his. The way his lips moved mercilessly against yours, it was exhilarating. Everything you felt for him made sense, it all fell into place. There was no way this couldn’t be right, no way this could be wrong. The others wouldn’t understand.

How could they?

Your trance was shattered when you both heard your team calling out your name. Your lips parted from each other, swollen and flushed from kissing. Panting breaths escaped you both as your eyes stayed locked. There was so much both of you wanted to say, but you had run out of time, as you always did on your fleeting moments together. Your eyes darted to his lips, giving him one last kiss before you reluctantly began pulling away. 

“Leave with me,” he whispered, keeping you in his arms.

Your breath hitched. He asked this at the end of each of your moments together. Each time, you would easily say no, even tell him to get lost, but this time… You sighed, looking back at him as his hand cupped your cheek. His thumb grazed your bottom lip and you kissed it without thinking.

“I’ll take care of everything,” he continued, his body still pressed against yours. “You will want for nothing, and will always be at my side.”

A whimper came from your throat, your eyes sliding shut. You wanted that. Oh how you yearned for that. “Xehanort…” you breathed his name out, leaning into his touch.

“Yes…?” His lips brushed against yours, begging to kiss you again.

Another call of your name from the others made your eyes flutter open, meeting once again with his yellow ones. That knot in your gut rose up into your throat. The anxiety and dread of the others finding you together leaked its way back into your heart. You shook your head with a breathless sob, as you pushed him back.

“I-I can’t,” you looked away, refusing to meet his gaze again. You wrapped your arms around yourself, already missing his arms around you. “You know I can’t.”

He sighed, his hands lowering to his sides. His irritation faded as he looked at you, his frown tipping into the same smirk he always gave you when your paths would cross. It made your heart flutter and the knot tighten in your chest as you gazed back at him.

“Until next time,” he told you, disappearing into a Corridor.

You felt empty as he disappeared, as if your heart had gone with him. You took in a shaking breath, your lips still tingling from his. Turning around, you made your way back to the others, already devising your cover story of why you hadn’t heeded their calls. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t stop replaying that kiss through your memories over and over again. You would do anything to feel his lips against yours again.

Well… almost anything.


	8. Lea X Fem!Reader

Lea X Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------

You walked around the garden, running your fingertips along the soft petals as you passed. Their sweet scent tickled your senses as they swayed with the breeze. Grabbing the thin stem of a white daisy, you plucked it from its bush and twirled it between your fingers.

“There she is!” Lea’s voice startled you and you spun around to face him. He gazed at you with his trademark smirk, standing at the top of a set of stone steps that led into the garden. “I was wondering where the most beautiful girl in the world had run off to.”

“Oh please,” you scoffed with a soft laugh, feeling a warmth filling your cheeks as you looked towards the daisy in your hand. “Leave it to me to be into a total sap like you.”

“Hey, I only speak the truth.” You heard him chuckle as he walked down the stairs and came to a stop in front of you, hands on his hips. “But it’s nice to know you’re into me.”

You looked up at him, meeting your eyes with his vibrant green ones that never failed to make your heart flutter. The corner of your lips tipped into a smirk, returning the one he sent you. “Of course I am.”

His smirk grew as his eyes went towards the daisy. He grabbed it from your grasp and tucked it behind your ear in your hair. “Of course.” He repeated, his eyes meeting back with yours.

Both of you silently smiled at the other, your eyes softening and heart swelling the longer you looked at him. Clearing your throat, you moved your gaze back to the garden and spun back around, continuing your stroll. You could hear his footsteps as he followed behind you.

“How did the meeting go?” You asked, admiring a yellow rose. “Were you able to meet the Princess?”

“Sure did,” he replied, coming up beside you and interlacing his fingers in yours. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk with you about.”

“What’s that?” You glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well-uh, there’s apparently going to be some royal ball tonight and…” He stopped walking, your linked hands making you stop as well as you looked at him over your shoulder. He scratched at his head, his eyes averted, “I was wondering if you’d want to be my date, to the ball.” When you didn’t reply right away, he met his eyes back with yours and asked, “Would you?”

“O-Oh,” you stammered, the warmth on your cheeks darkening as you looked back to the flowers. “I’d… love to.”

“Yeah?” He stepped forward, his voice filled with a rare excitement. 

You chuckled, looking back to him and seeing the way his eyes were lit up. “Of course I would.”

“Great!” He chimed with a grin so wide, you couldn’t help but return the expression. “I know we haven’t done anything like that before, so I wasn’t sure what you’d say about it.” 

“It sounds like fun,” you laughed. “I’ll finally get to see you dance.”

He breathily laughed, a tinge of awkwardness behind it that caught your attention. “Yeeah, about that…” He rubbed the back of his spiked hair. “I have no idea how to dance.”

You giggled, unable to keep it back as your brought your hand to your mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Never exactly had a reason to learn.” He looked back to you, “Care to teach me?”

 

“Me?” You asked incredulously, “What makes you think I could teach you?”

He stepped forward, closing the distance between you and putting his hand between the curve of your waist and hip. “What makes you think you can’t?”

“I--” you swallowed your own voice as you looked back at his eyes. They always had a way of breaking down any uncertainty in your heart. You searched for a reason to refuse: the lack of music, people possibly seeing, or the fact that you didn’t exactly have the best idea on how to dance either; but the longer your gaze was locked with his the more those insecurities melted away.

You lifted your linked hands, while sliding your other hand up his chest to his shoulder. His smile grew as you stepped closer, your bodies touching. 

“Alright,” you smiled back. “Just follow my lead.”

You put your left foot forward, chuckling when you only succeeded in stepping on his foot.

“Oh,” he realized, putting his foot back. “Match your step, got it.”

He clumsily stepped along with you, both of you occasionally stepping on the other’s foot. Despite it, you moved, swaying along to a silent melody exchanging soft laughter and comments between each other. 

“You’re getting the hang of it,” you told him, your heart jumping at the way his focused eyes lit up.

“You think so?” He grinned, leaning his head against yours. “Only because I have an amazing teacher.”

You giggled, “You really are such a sap.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, moving his hand from his waist to your chin to tip your face up to his. 

His lips met with yours, a hum escaping you from the warm sensation. They moved perfectly together, as if your lips were only meant for each other. His hand snaked back to your waist, pulling you closer as your dance steps reduced to a soft sway back and forth. 

His eyes locked with yours when he broke away, a soft smile on his lips. “But I’m your sap.”

You grinned, kissing him again in response. “Definitely are.” You whispered, your lips brushing against his, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	9. Roxas X Reader

Ask: I kind of have an odd request, I'm just not sure about how to put it into words that it's a reader x Roxas but they don't know it. Because they met in Roxas TT arc and are friends, crushing on each other but the reality is that the reader is actually Sora's friend but since they all woke up that sometimes the reader kind of sees Roxas without truly knowing who it is until he comes out at the end and it all comes rushing back to the reader. You can ignore this if it makes no sense

Roxas X Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------

You stood at the edge of the platform, staring at the endless abyss and bleeding moon. Your own heart bled with the moon, grieving, but you weren’t exactly sure why. All of you had finally defeated Xemnas, the Organization, your mission, was finished. You should have been happy, content, overjoyed even, but… you weren’t.

“Come on!” Donald’s voice broke you out of your trance and looking over your shoulder you saw a pulsating Corridor of Darkness that the others were running into. 

It was time to leave… to go home, yet you couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. No, not something… 

Someone. 

You swallowed the familiar lump in your throat that had been steadily growing ever since you had awoken with Sora at that strange mansion. It was as if your heart was constantly trying to remind you of something, call back on memories you had forgotten. Your eyes met with Sora’s questioning blue eyes as he waited for you to go along with them.

“You coming, Y/N?” He asked, a lopsided smile on his lips that made your heart twist even more. 

It only reminded you of him.

You inhaled sharply, the thought fleeting as soon as it had arrived, leaving you feeling inexplicably sad. Straining a smile, you nodded at Sora, unable to keep his gaze as you dragged your feet towards the Corridor. It all felt wrong, but you didn’t know what else to do. 

“Thank you, Namine…” Kairi’s voice caught your attention and looking up you saw the frail blonde girl standing beside her. 

You blinked, she seemed… familiar. Like a far off memory that you had just remembered after so many years. Her eyes met with yours, a soft smile on her lips. She knew you, too. You opened your mouth to say something to her, but she instead looked over to Sora.

“See? We meet again, just like we promised.” She spoke sweetly, Sora’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“You said we’d meet again,” a familiar voice rang out from seemingly nowhere. 

The sound of it made you breathless. You knew that voice. 

A bright light flashed in front of Sora, leaving behind a boy. The moment you saw him, tears welled up in your eyes. You didn’t even hear anything he was saying to Namine, anything the others were trying to explain to each other. Your eyes were focused on him...Roxas.

It was as if something unlocked inside of you. All the memories came flooding back: the shy smiles, the brush of his hands against yours, and the way his eyes would occasionally drift towards your lips while you talked… every single moment you had together in that all too short of time in Twilight Town. 

“R-Roxas…?” You stammered out with a near whisper, completely interrupting what the others were discussing. 

He froze mid-sentence, before he turned around, his eyes widening when they met with yours. Your heart skipped, your hands itching to grab his, but you had a feeling that if you tried to touch him, you’d go straight through. 

“Y/N…” He whispered while walking towards you, not even noticing the others watching. 

He came to a stop in front of you and reached for your hands, but went straight through you. Both of your expressions fell at the sight, but the fact that he would even try caused your cheeks to warm. 

“You remember me?” He asked, meeting his eyes back with yours.

You opened your mouth to talk, but couldn’t find your voice, so you merely nodded in response.

He grinned, a breathy laugh escaping him. “I… didn’t know what to think when you didn’t say anything about me when you woke up.”

You blinked, “You… knew?”

“Well, yeah…” he shrugged with his familiar lopsided smile. “I could see whatever Sora did.”

Your heart dropped, tears slipping down your cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry. I… I really didn’t mean to forget. That must have been awful…”

“Wait, Y/N, don’t say that.” He tried to soothe you, but you could hear the emotion in his voice, too. He put his hand beside your cheek, as if he wanted to brush away your tears, but he phased right through you.

Despite it, you could have sworn you felt his warmth against your face and you leaned into his phantom touch. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” He told you, both of your eyes glazed with tears. “I---” his voice trailed off and he swallowed hard. There was so much both of you wanted to say, but there wasn’t time. 

There was never enough time.

“Roxas…” Namine’s voice cut through your moment.

His eyes slipped shut, a breath escaping him. “Yeah…” Opening his eyes again, he looked back at you, straining a smile. “Don’t forget about me this time, alright?”

You let out a bitter laugh, nodding, “Promise.” 

His smile faltered for a moment, his eyes expressing so much more than his words. Sighing, he turned around, forcing himself back to the others. You watched, your heart yearning to call out to him, to reach out and keep him from leaving, but you stayed there, frozen, unable to stop him from disappearing back inside Sora. The moment he was gone, a sob jumped up your throat, your legs trembled. He had been inside Sora the entire time, and you had forgotten him. 

It all made sense, but at the same time, you only felt more lost. 

The others silently watched you, unsure what to say to improve the situation. You took in a long breath, looking towards the Corridor that still stood as your way home. Roxas was coming with you, even if it wasn’t in the way you had wanted. Swallowing, you forced your feet forward, walking past the others without a word.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Sora’s voice made you pause. “We’ll find a way to let Roxas be his own person… I promise.”

You glanced at him over your shoulder, for a moment thinking you saw Roxas smiling back at you rather than Sora. “I hope so.” You whispered, before turning back around and disappearing into the Corridor.


	10. Terra X Fem!Reader

**Terra and Fem!Reader Move In Together**

By: Mod Amar

\------------------------

You looked around the kitchen, boxes strewn everywhere, some opened, some still unopened, all of them clearly labeled KITCHEN. The cabinets were open, half filled from when you’d been putting everything away. You were still in disbelief that this was actually happening — you kept stopping during your unpacking to just stare and take everything in. It wasn’t anything more special than a normal two bedroom apartment. The walls were only covered in white primer, without any photos or mementos, and the carpets were a plain brown, and yet… You felt your heart start to race as you took it all in.

White walls meant possibility, and you were already mentally painting them — the kitchen one color, the bedrooms another. You had never had your own space before. Living with four other people had made sure that the only space that was completely your own was your bedroom. Not that you had minded living with Aqua, Ventus, or Eraqus, but now, now it was just you and Terra. A smile came to your face, even as you realized it had been a little while since you’d last heard movement in the apartment.

“Terra?”

Thinking you’d better go check in with him, you turned around only to find yourself face to face with Terra’s chest. You jumped in surprise, Terra’s laugh rumbling through you as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“Terra!”

“You called?” he teased.

“Don’t scare me like that!” You punched his muscled chest lightly before resting your forehead against him. “You gave me a heart attack.”

He laughed again, planting a kiss on the top of your head.

“Sorry about that, Y/N.”

You scoffed without malice and said, “Sure you are.”

Still grinning, he leaned down to your height, wrapping his arms around your waist instead.

“But I am! What do I have to do to prove it to you?”

“Hmmm,” you feigned thoughtfulness, even though that goofy grin of his had already melted your heart and any annoyance you’d felt towards him. “You could… take your punishment!”

Without warning, you lashed out at his sides, watching his eyes widen as you began tickling him mercilessly.

“Y/N!” he laughed, letting you get in some good tickling before he retaliated.

The two of you both knew that he was stronger than you, and if it came down to a tickle fight, you were woefully outmatched. Sure enough, after a few moments, he grabbed your wrists, grinning mischievously as he held them in one hand and wiggling his fingers as he went in for the attack.

“Terra, Terra, no!”

But he didn’t listen, and soon you were dissolving into giggles as well, flailing to try to get away from his assault. It took a moment for you to break away from his loose hold, and when you did, you raced away from him, back into the kitchen and snatching a spatula out of the first open box you could find.

“Stay back!”

You brandished the rubber kitchen utensil at him, breathing hard and fighting back your giggles at how ridiculous you probably looked. Terra, for his part, was not deterred or winded at all. His blue eyes were sparkling at you as he stepped forward, hands outstretched for more tickles.

“Terra…”

He didn’t stop, however, closing the space between you slowly. You squealed when he lunged suddenly, dodging to the side and whacking him in the shoulder with the spatula, ducking under his outstretched arms.

“This was supposed to be your punishment!” you called over your shoulder as you raced into the hallway.

“Come on Y/N, that’s no fun!”

You could hear him following you, and were just about to reach out for the doorknob to your bedroom when his arms wrapped around you again and lifted you up off the ground. Another squeal left your lips as he pulled you to his chest and the tickling resumed.

“Terraaaaa!”

His name dissolved into a fit of giggles on your lips. His laughter rang through the air, and despite hardly being able to breathe for laughing, you’d never been happier. This was exactly what you had been looking forward to when the two of you had decided to get a place together. Neither of you were particularly into roughhousing, but the sheer exhilaration of having your own space together was making you feel as light as air.

You gripped his arm, unable to do anything else, and he stopped trying to tickle you long enough for you to plant several kisses on his forearm.

“What was that for?” he asked when you stopped.

“I just love you, that’s all. And I couldn’t exactly reach your face.”

Suddenly your feet hit the ground again, Terra spinning you around to face him before you could even regain your balance.

“Well let’s fix that.”

He reached up to cup your face, bringing your lips together for a sweet, but passionate kiss. You were breathless now for a completely different reason, lost in his touch and the feeling of his strong body against yours. As much as you loved Aqua, Ventus, and Eraqus, there was never any time or privacy for moments like this while you were living with them. Moments where it could be just you and Terra, breathing each other in, uninterrupted.

After a moment, you pulled away from each other, still breathing heavily from your roughhousing. Your eyes opened slowly to find Terra doing the same. He smiled, leaning his forehead against yours and letting his eyes slip shut.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Y/N. You have no idea.”

“I don’t?”

You felt him shake his head against yours.

“I wanted this way before we started dating.”

“And who says I didn’t?” He opened his eyes to look at you again, taking in your serious expression. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Ter. Sometimes I still can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

His thumb brushed over your cheek as he said, “It’s happening, Y/N.”

You paused, looking around at the apartment. It was messy with boxes and newspaper, things half unpacked and strewn about. The walls were bare and unpainted and it was smaller than where you’d lived with Aqua, Ventus, and Eraqus. But it was a place all your own — a blank canvas waiting to be filled, and you couldn’t wait to fill it.

Your gaze returned to Terra, and you grinned widely at him.

“It’s happening, Ter.”


	11. Riku X M!Reader

Riku realizing he has feelings for M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------- 

Riku absently watched the waves lapping against the coast as he walked along the beach, his hands dug in his pockets. The sky was painted with a mixture of warm hues of reds and oranges as the sun was just beginning to set. Silver fish glimmered in the sunlight as they jumped through the waves of the ocean, dodging the mouths of hungry seagulls that swooped down for a meal.

Old, worn wood, creaked under Riku's feet as he crossed the short bridge to the isle with the paopu tree. It was there he saw your silhouette. You were leaning against the curved trunk of the tree, arms crossed as you silently stared at the shimmering horizon. 

“I had been wondering where you wandered off to.” Riku spoke up, smirking when he saw you slightly startle and glance over your shoulder at him. “Took up our usual spot, huh?”

You smirked back at him, before you looked back to the sea, waiting for him to settle beside you before you replied, “Yeah, someone had to keep this place warm while you all were gone saving the universe.”

Riku scoffed, a breathy laugh escaping him. He pulled himself up on the trunk of the tree, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. 

A comfortable silence rose, the calls of the seagulls and the waves crashing against the sand providing the only ambience. Riku watched the last remaining slivers of sunlight disappear beneath the horizon, as he allowed his mind to wander.

It had only been a couple weeks since he and Sora had returned to the islands. Xemnas had been defeated, the worlds finally restored to the way they were meant to be, yet something still didn't sit quite right in the pit of Riku's heart. 

He couldn't quite place a finger on it, or perhaps he didn't want to admit it. The entire time he was gone on his adventures, he kept feeling like he was missing something. Part of him believed that he was merely homesick, wishing to be back on the islands and watching the sunset like he used to do every night with his dearest friends, but… there he was, finally back, and the feeling had lingered. 

Letting out a long breath, he glanced over at you, a light feathery shiver going through his throat down to his heart. He blinked, finding himself enamored with the way the sunset reflected off your eyes. He wondered how he had never noticed that before, or the way your hair tousled from the warm breeze.

You noticed his stare and arched up an eyebrow at him in question. “Enjoying the view?” You snidely remarked with a smirk. Your expression fell when Riku strained out a laugh and quickly looked away. “I-uh, sorry, I was just messing with you.”

When he didn't reply, you went back to looking at the sea. The sky was darkening, stars beginning to shine through the twilight as the once comfortable silence transformed into an unfamiliar tension.

Riku's hands grasped the trunk of the tree, his fingertips tracing the texture of the bark as he tried to make sense of the fluttering sensation he got from simply looking over at you.

It wasn't necessarily unlike him to think of you. You had grown up together, after all. Often sharing dreams of someday leaving the islands and coming up with the most ridiculous ideas of what other worlds were out there. You'd build sandcastles together, pretending they were ones you'd find on your travels someday, or make believe you were pirates in your rowboats. Every day had been some sort of adventure. 

Then when the fateful night came and the island was torn apart, you'd both ended up on different worlds. Riku paused, realizing he had never asked where you had gone, what had happened to you. He peeked another look at you, noticing your soft, yet entranced expression as you counted the stars appearing in the sky. 

Even after the years that had passed since he last saw you, that fanciful look hadn't faded from your eyes. You hadn't changed, while he was someone completely different. If you knew everything he had gone through, everything that he did… there was no way you'd even be able to stand being around him. 

He swallowed hard, the mere thought of you finding out his transgressions made him sick to the pit of his stomach. You had the largest smile on your face when you had seen Riku and Sora return to the islands. There was no way you could have known everything that happened. If you did, you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. 

There were so many moments during the past two years where he'd think about you. Wondering what you say about something or what you would think of a world he visited. You would have loved Neverland, especially the mermaids and the flying pirate ship. But you'd probably have hated Agrabah. The thought twerked the corner of Riku's lips into a soft smile, before he was reminded of the atrocities he committed at both those places. Everything in him tensed, his hands clenching against the tree. 

“This is going to sound weird,” you broke through Riku's racing thoughts and took in a deep breath before continuing “but I've been wanting to tell you that I'm--uh, well, proud of you.”

Riku darted his attention to you, his chest tightening from nerves. “Proud… of me..?”

“Heh,” you rubbed the back of your neck, “See? Told you it would sound weird.”

“What do you mean…?” He asked with an awkward laugh.

He watched as you shifted your weight uncomfortably. You stepped forward, arms crossed. “You know how Kairi came back to the islands earlier than you and Sora, right?” 

Riku's jaw clenched. You knew. He shortly nodded when you peeked over your shoulder at him for his response. 

“Well…” you continued, “She told me about what happened, as much as she knew anyways, since I kept stupidly asking where you were. It upset her every time I brought you up and I could tell… but I had to know.” You took in a deep breath, the tension only building around you. Turning around, you faced Riku, his eyes averting when you tried to make contact. “I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

Riku's heart twisted at the obvious ache in your voice. He swallowed, bringing his gaze to your downcast one. Your arms were subtlety wrapped around yourself, reliving painful memories. In the depths of Riku's heart, he fought the urge to go forward and pull you into his arms, assure you that he really was there. 

He immediately shook the thought away. You were one of his best friends. Someone he looked up to growing up, someone he shared everything with, even the schoolboy crushes you both had on Kairi as children. After all the time apart, he was finally able to reconnect with you; last thing he needed to be doing was thinking of you as anything more than a friend and scaring you away. 

“I could hardly believe it when you came back to the islands.” You continued, the slightest hint of hopefulness in your tone. “Obviously I don't know everything that happened to you after Kairi got back over a year ago, but… the fact is, you came back, and, I don't know, I guess I'm just proud of you for getting through whatever was holding you back.”

Despite his greatest efforts, Riku couldn't stop the swell of his heart in response to your words. A warmth spread across his cheeks as you looked back up at him, noticing a similar blush on your face. 

He couldn't hold your gaze for long and averted his eyes with a soft laugh. “You wouldn't like what I had to do to get out of it.”

“It wouldn't change anything.” You pointed out with a chuckle. “You still made it back, didn't you?”

He hummed in agreement, not trusting himself to say anything in response. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see you smirking from his reaction.

With a breathy laugh, you returned to your spot against the paopu tree, leaning against the trunk, except this time your arm brushed up against Riku's leg. 

“Well anyways,” you added quietly, nudging his leg with your elbow. “I just wanted to let you know. And… I'm glad you're back.”

Riku took in a sharp breath, a now familiar flutter shivering through him from your touch. It never used to be like this with you, but for some reason, Riku was beginning to like that it was different than back then. Maybe you had changed while you were apart. 

“I am, too..” he whispered, his lips curving into a smile. 

The comfortable silence returned, the tension melting away. The waves had calmed, and the moonlight and stars reflected brilliantly off the ocean's surface. Riku's smile remained, and that lonely piece in the pit of his heart began to fade. 

Minutes passed, before Riku spoke up once again, “So, what were you up to while I was off saving the world?”

You laughed, waving him off, “Nothing nearly as interesting as you. I'll tell you that much.” You pulled yourself up onto the trunk, so you could sit beside him. “How about you? Heard you got to go to some pretty awesome worlds.”

Riku's smile grew as he nodded and began to describe all the worlds he had been able to see and explore. Your gaze remained focused on the starry sky as he talked. You occasionally asked questions or made comments, even challenging the validity of his stories at times. 

It was as if neither of you had ever been apart as the hours easily passed. Riku laughed freely, rubbing in a few details that he knew you’d regret missing out on. When he paused in his storytelling, he felt your thumb graze against his hand. He glanced down at the trunk, seeing your fingers interlaced with his. He hadn't been sure when it had happened, all he knew was that it felt so natural, so right, to have your hand in his. 

A warmth covered his cheeks as he gave your hand a light squeeze, and continued on telling you of the adventures he someday hoped you could have together with him. Because now, everything felt right. He was finally home.


	12. Xemnas X Fem!Reader

Xemnas X Fem!Reader Fluff

By: Mod Lucky

\-----------------------------

The heart shaped moon cast a golden glow through the tall, thin windows in the foyer. You gazed at the starry, mystic sky, as thoughts swirled in your mind. Other Members of the Organization murmured behind you, their voices drowned out by your own inner turmoil.   
Nothing seemed to be going right lately. Every mission you were sent on was thwarted by the self titled, Heroes of Light, and little by little, the ranks within the Organization were dwindling. 

“Y/N,” a deep voice brought you out of your worries and you looked over, seeing Xemnas approaching you. You turned towards him respectfully, standing tall and awaiting his orders. “There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Of course,” you replied, bowing your head respectfully, adding with a softer voice, “Lord Xemnas.”

You didn’t see it, but you sensed the slightest smirk tip the corner of his lips from you calling him by his title. Neither of you spoke as you waited for the other Members to clear out. Once they were out, a hand gently gripped your chin, tipping your face upwards to meet your eyes with his amber ones. He looked you over, taking note of every detail and you could feel him reading you like a book. Leaning down, his lips locked with yours. You sighed the moment they met, it had felt like eons since he had last kissed you.

His lips were forceful, yet soft. They moved against yours in a slow, passionate pace, as if time around you was ceasing until he was finished. He pulled back all too soon and you stopped yourself from closing the space between you again. Instead, you fluttered your eyes open to look back into his, seeing that smirk you sensed on his lips earlier.

“What ails you?” He asked.

You opened and closed your mouth, your gaze flicking towards the moonlight outside the window. Taking in a breath, you admitted, “I think I need a vacation.”

He blinked, you had the rare habit of rendering him speechless on occasion. A deep laugh rumbled through his chest, the sound of it causing you to smile. “And what would a Nobody do on such an occasion?”

“Depends on if you’d come with me.” You darted your eyes back to him, his intense stare that usually intimidated others caused your empty chest to flutter. “I could think of quite a few things that we could do.”

His eyebrow quirked up in slight amusement and intrigue, “You truly believe I am in a position to leave?”

“I believe,” you darted your eyes towards his lips, then back to his eyes, “you can do whatever you please.”

He hummed lowly, his eyes also drifting towards your lips, ideas obviously forming in his mind; but both of you knew that with everything going on, there really was no time for such things. “I intend to return to Ansem’s lab and you are welcomed to accompany me.”

Your eyes lit up, “Of course. Anything to get out of--” You cut short when the door of the foyer opened and Saix walked in. Stepping back, you respectfully bowed your head once more. “I would be honored to do so.”

Xemnas huffed with the slightest bit of amusement, so softly that you were sure you were the only person that could pick up on it. He turned to speak with Saix, dealing with another issue as you waited quietly, making sure not to speak over your superiors. The other Members knew you belonged to Xemnas, but you knew it was important to him to keep up appearance as a leader. You listened as he talked, the way he interacted with the others was different than when it was just the two of you behind closed doors. His tone was somehow deeper, more commanding and threatening. He rarely showed emotion, and even with you, it was always subdued, but somehow you felt drawn to that rather than pushed away. 

You smiled softly at him, standing slightly behind Saix as they spoke. His gaze landed on yours for just a moment, his eyes smirking back before going back to Saix. Maybe everything wasn’t so bad, not when you had Xemnas around to keep you company. 

Saix bowed, giving you a nod before he made his way out of the room, leaving you once again with Xemnas. He outstretched his arm, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. It sprouted from the polished floor, pulsating with power. 

“After you,” he motioned his arm towards the portal, and you took the invitation without hesitating. 

You looked around the hazy Corridor once you were through. They always intrigued you with how they swirled and seemingly went on forever. Xemnas was at your side, the entrance closing behind him. Without thinking, you grabbed his hand, finally having a moment with him that was completely your own. He paused briefly, but squeezed your hand in return, interlacing his fingers with yours as he led the way through the Corridor to the bright light at the end that would lead to the lab. 

Everything was silent and still, causing the slightest breath and footstep to echo around you. You glanced up at Xemnas, who kept his gaze on the path ahead. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked, noticing your stare. His low voice rumbled through the vast Corridor. 

“Oh, not at all.” You looked back forward, feeling that familiar swell in your chest and wishing there was a heart in there to intensify the emotion. “Just… grateful to having some time without having to worry about everything happening.” You swallowed hard, deciding to take a leap and brought his hand to your lips, ghosting a kiss over his gloved knuckles. “Thank you for allowing me to come with you.”

He stopped mid step, causing you to pause and look back at him as a warmth crept up your cheeks. In the entirety of your relationship, he had always been the one to initiate contact or affection. It didn’t matter how much you wanted another kiss or to have his hand on you for just a moment longer, he had to be the one in control of it. Yet, just in the last few minutes, you had initiated physical contact twice. 

You cleared your throat, “I’m sorry, I’ll--” you tried to pull back your hand, but he wouldn’t release it. 

You blinked, looking back to him just in time as his lips crashed against yours. A whimper slipped between your locked mouths as he took you over. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. It was the most passionate you had ever seen him and it was sending you reeling. Your voices echoed through the Corridor, intensifying the sounds and making you want so much more of him. 

When he broke apart for air, your lips barely apart, you whispered, “You sure you don’t want to take that vacation with me?”

A brief breath of laughter escaped him as he pulled away completely. “I would desire nothing more.” He confessed, standing tall as his stoic nature returned.

“Me too,” you half-smiled, knowing it was impossible for either of you to spend any sort of time off with the other. You found yourself wondering what he would even be like if he had no other responsibilities or… what he would be like if he still had a heart.

Your side tracking thoughts were interrupted when Xemnas lifted your hand to his lips, placing a kiss along your knuckles as you had done with him. He kept his eyes locked with yours as he kissed, smirking at the way your face warmed in response.

“Shall we continue?” He asked, releasing your hand and motioning towards the exit of the Corridor.

You clasped your hands in front of you, still feeling the warmth and shivers on your skin from his lips. With a nod, you walked forward, “As you wish.”


	13. Young Master Xehanort X Fem!Reader

**Young Master Xehanort X Fem!Reader Angst**

By:Mod Lucky

\--------------------------

You blocked his blade with your own, skidding back from his force. Your eyes met with his golden ones, they were glowing with determination and rage, unlike anything you had seen in him before. This was it, the final showdown, and despite all the preparation, you weren't ready.

You pushed him back, hesitating to strike. Could you really do it? 

After everything?

“Y/N!” Riku called out to you, dodging a blast of magic from Ansem, “Focus!”

You shook your head, swallowing the tears and sprinted forward, slashing your blade towards Xehanort. He evaded with ease, already having memorized your moves from the dozens of times you had battled the other. All those times were never serious, always done as a struggle for control, a game… Not this time.

He warped away, to the other side of the battlefield, staring at you with that all too familiar smirk. All at once, every moment he sent you that smirk flooded back to you. That first meeting, the moment you realized you were starting to fall for him, and after he had gotten you to admit that you loved him. Your grip tightened around your weapon, your heart constricting to the point that you felt you were suffocating.

“Xehanort!” You cried out his name, not caring about the others hearing you as you pleaded, “You don’t have to do this! You have a choice!”

He scoffed, warping away and reappearing inches from you. Rather that stumbling back as he expected, you stood tall, keeping your eyes locked with his.

“You’re better than this,” you struggled to keep your voice from trembling. “Stop before it’s too late… please.”

“Still so naive, even after all this time.” He chuckled, his hand running along your face, but it lacked his usual warmth. 

His tone was demeaning, mocking, and it caused your jaw to clench as you smacked away his hand. This wasn’t the man you fell in love with. He couldn’t be.

You refused to believe it.

Shaking your head, you backed up, readying your weapon. “Don’t make me do this…”

“We always knew this was how it was going to end.” He pointed out, summoning his Keyblade in a flash of Darkness. 

A blast of lightning magic caused both of you to fall back, as the rest of the battle shattered your moment. You cried out as you fell hard to the ground, rolling and skidding against the rocks. Sora and Riku called out your name, but you couldn’t bring yourself to react. Emotion bit the back of your throat as the reality of what was happening settled in your heart. Biting back a cry, you pushed yourself to stand back up, stumbling as you struggled to regain your balance.

Xehanort stood on the opposite end of the battlefield, gripping his side where you noticed blood staining his coat. You averted your gaze, the sight causing your stomach to drop. 

This couldn’t be real.

Riku yelled out in pain, the sound catching your attention. You darted your eyes over to see him thrown back by Ansem. Without hesitating, you sprinted over, summoning your blade just in time to block Ansem’s arm. You shoved him back, slicing across his chest as Sora rushed to Riku behind you. Xehanort’s eyes stayed glued on you as you defended Riku and Sora from both Ansem and Xemnas. There wasn’t a speck of fear in your entire being. 

You summoned firaga, pushing them back, but with a simple teleport, Ansem warped right in front of you. Without having time to react, his hand gripped you by the neck and threw you away. You hissed from the burn as you hit the ground, rolling onto your back and about to get back up before you saw Xehanort standing over you, Keyblade in hand. 

He held it over you, ready for it to be plunged into you. His eyes were averted from yours, focused on finishing you off, but he didn’t move. His blade shook, a growl rumbling through his chest, before it erupted with a yell. You could see the shine of glazed tears over his eyes as he raised his blade higher and thrust it down. You rolled out of the way, summoning your blade and a pearl of light that found its mark against his chest. He growled, shielding his face from the intensity.

“You were going to kill me!” You cried, emotion crippling your voice.

“What choice do I have!?” He yelled back, the slightest crack in his voice, before he caught himself and readied his Keyblade. “This is the way it has to be. It always has. It’s time to face our fears.”

Face our fears

His words echoed through your mind, he really did have true, real feelings for you. And here you were, forced to battle to the point of no return. 

You blinked back the tears blurring your vision, clasping your hand over your heart. “I love you.” You whispered, knowing he couldn’t hear you, but you had said it enough times throughout your time together, he knew what you had said. 

Taking in a shaking breath, you readied your weapon, prepared for the worst. He scowled, running towards you with his Keyblade raised. They clashed with a flurry of sparks, both of you pushing against the other. You managed to shove him back, slashing your blade towards him, before ducking below his. Your eyes were only focused on him, sweeter memories passing through you with each meeting of your weapons. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

You remembered the first time you had met, how exhilarating that battle with him had been. His eyes, his smirk had stewed in your mind long after you had parted ways. The same excitement rushed back with each meeting, the intensity only growing as you fought the way your heart was helplessly falling for him. Everything was against you being together, but that only seemed to draw you to each other even more. 

Your thoughts were ripped apart as a glowing, red blade pierced through your back. Blood rushed up your throat, your heart slowing as you brought your gaze from Xehanort’s widened eyes to the tip of the red blade protruding from your chest. 

Sora and Riku’s voices echoed your name, but they sounded as if they were far away, their sound diminishing as you could only hear your heartbeat fading. Xemnas said something, but you couldn’t fathom what it was he was saying. He slid the red blade out of you, and you crumbled to the ground, coughing up blood as sobs wrecked through you. 

Xemnas grabbed Xehanort’s arm, pulling him away from you. You could barely see him, as the corners of your vision faded. Your eyes slipped shut, becoming too heavy for you to keep open. 

So this was it.

“NO!” Xehanort’s voice cracked, causing you to flutter your eyes open long enough to see him pulling away from Xemnas to run back to you. 

Your heart yearned for him… to feel his touch one last time, but he was stopped by Riku and Sora standing protectively in front of you. They didn’t understand, how could they? 

“I-It’s alright… Xeha---nort,” you breathed out, your words slurring together so quietly, you knew no one heard. “Go...live your life again….” 

Your half lidded eyes met with his crazed ones. He yelled, charging towards Sora and Riku to get through, but they fought him back. You could hear him calling your name as your eyes slipped back shut. The only comfort you had, was knowing that he would go back to his time after he was killed. He wouldn’t have to keep going without you, he could restart his life, and you dearly wished he would. It was the final wish in your heart as it beated its last.


	14. Luxord X Fem!Reader

**Luxord X Fem!Reader**

By: Mod Amar

\-------------------------

Vacation days were hard to come by in the Organization, and even harder to know what to fill with. So when Saix decided to give all members a free day to do with what they pleased, well, you were at a total loss. The castle was quieter than usual that day, your fellow members presumably busy, or not busy, with their own vacation day plans. Not that the castle was usually a hub of activity, but it still seemed odd not to run across anybody in the hallways.

Truthfully though, there was only one person you wanted to run across anyway and he was proving just as elusive as everybody else.

“You look like you could use a hand.”

You froze, spinning around as you heard the voice of the very person you had been searching for.

“Luxord,” you said, unable to stop yourself from smiling as you saw him. “If it’s a hand for a game of poker, I’ll have to pass this time.”

“But where’s the fun in that, love?” He crossed the space between you, arm snaking around your waist. “I don’t suppose you’ve already got plans.”

“You suppose right,” you said lacing your fingers together behind his head. “But it’s always a card game with you.”

Truth be told, you didn’t actually mind what you did together, as long as you were together, but you did want to see if you could get him to do something else for the day. This was a fun game, trying to keep your face neutral enough that you didn’t give him any tells. Even for all your precautions you were quite sure he could still read you like an open book. One didn’t get to be called the “Gambler of Fate” by missing tells.

Just as you expected, he surveyed your face intently, his icy blue eyes lingering on your lips. If you’d had a heart, it would be fluttering. As it were, the only physical reaction you body could muster was your breath becoming shallower than before and a shiver racing across your skin. Even without the emotion behind it, your body responded to his touch every single time.

Eventually he stopped and smiled.

“Alright then, love. What do you suggest we do?”

“Hmmm,” you murmured, trying to focus past the feel of his hand rubbing circles on the small of your back. 

You thought about what you could do there at the castle, and couldn’t come up with much. It wasn’t like the castle was full of activities and things to do — the members could hardly be bothered to keep the kitchen stocked. No, you didn’t want to waste your vacation day with him in this boring old place.

“Let’s go somewhere off world. Roll the dice and see where they land?”

His smile widened.

“Actually,” he said, holding up his hand and summoning a dark corridor. “I know precisely the place.”

He released your waist to reach for your hand instead, your fingers twining together. You found yourself wishing that the fabric of your gloves wasn’t impeding you from feeling his skin. Things within the Organization had been so busy lately, with two new members that needed training and Saix’s seemingly endless missions. Though you knew the missions didn’t come from Saix himself, it still didn’t help you get along with him any better.

There had once been a time where members were more likely to be put on missions together, and most of the time the pairs were the same. You could remember the first mission you went on with Luxord clearly, a simple recruitment mission before the last four members joined. On Saix’s orders, you’d gone to a world where the Organization had reason to believe a new Nobody had appeared. Though the mission itself had been uneventful and unfruitful, you hadn’t been able to ignore the draw between the two of you, and you secretly hoped that all of your subsequent partner missions would be with him.

That was your first experience with how skilled Luxord was at spotting tells — he knew before you even had a chance to tell him that you were developing feelings for him, insomuch as Nobodies could develop feelings. You didn’t quite understand it, but still you went with it, and here you both were. 

It seemed almost like happiness, his hand in yours as you awkwardly leaned your head against his shoulder while the two of you walked through the corridor. He looked down at you, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“What?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what game you’re playing.”

“Game?” You asked, faux innocently, trying to keep the smile from your lips. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He stopped you abruptly, wrapping his arm around your waist again and pulling you close.

“If you had a heart, love, it’d be attached to your sleeve.”

“I actually think it’d be attached to something else.”

Luxord was a master of reading between the lines and knew exactly what you meant without you even having to say it. He reached up, gripping your chin and leaning your lips towards his. They had almost met when he abruptly pulled away.

“Come, let’s not squander our time here.”

You huffed at the way he denied you a kiss, but had to admit that you didn’t want to spend your vacation day inside a dark corridor. You spent plenty of time inside of them already. So instead of arguing, you let him lead you by the hand to the end of the corridor where the two of you exited and the darkness was replaced by blinding light. 

Reflexively, you shielded your eyes against it, waiting a moment before attempting to look again. Before you’d opened your eyes though, you could hear the sounds of the world Luxord had brought you to. The sound of water, waves, you soon realized, lapped against the shore, and somewhere a group of birds was cawing. When you opened your eyes, it was to take in the brightest landscape you’d ever seen — pure white beach and a crystal clear ocean blue enough to match his eyes.

Your eyes returned to him, black coat stark against the landscape as he held out his arm with a flourish.

“Welcome to the Caribbean, love,” he said before pulling you in close to finally give you the kiss he hadn’t given you earlier.


	15. Isa X Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just an FYI that this is set after Kingdom Hearts 3! So SPOILERS, please read at your own discretion.

**Isa Reuniting with Fem!Reader**

By: Mod Amar

\-----------------------------

 

“This part of the castle is still off limits,” Leon was saying, pointing at a set of blueprints.

You, along with the rest of the Restoration Committee, had all been poring over the diagrams for some time. Every time you thought you’d be done with something, one step closer to the end, something else came up. First it had been Heartless reappearing in the town, then it had been the defense system going haywire and attacking indiscriminately. Now, it was leftover thorns and brambles from Maleficent’s magic that none of you had been able to get rid of.

Everybody’s expressions were weary, and Leon looked about ready to pull all of his hair out. Radiant Garden was yours again, and everything was moving forward in leaps and bounds, but it still felt like the pall of Darkness lingered over everything. You supposed it quite literally did, with Maleficent’s impenetrable thorns blocking part of the basement. 

The doorway to the basement area had been hidden, and Ansem the Wise had seemed full of shame to reveal it to you. Ansem himself had been unable to traverse the stairs downwards, but assured the Restoration Committee and his newly reformed apprentices that he had nothing left to hide. He advised that, though he had nothing left hidden down there, he couldn’t speak for Xehanort, so you should tread with caution. Weapons drawn, you, Leon, and Yuffie had walked down the long stairway and begun investigating — only to find that they couldn’t get very far before encountering the indestructible thorns that could only belong to one dark fairy.

Now, Leon was pointing out where you could no longer go unless there was some sort of emergency. Nobody wanted to think about what the lingering thorns could mean, though it was hard to think about anything but.

“At least until we figure out some way to get rid of that mess.”

The brunet leaned back from the table, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. 

“Maybe we should all rest,” Aerith said in her soft way that somehow left no room for argument.

Before anybody could respond, a knock came at the door, drawing everybody’s attention. You looked up at the door as it opened to see Even stepping in. All of you were at least somewhat familiar with each other, having grown up in the same small town your whole lives, but you’d gotten to know him much better while working on the restoration of Radiant Garden.

“Forgive the intrusion,” he said, managing to somehow sound not apologetic at all, even though you knew he meant the words. “But there is a… new recruit who wishes to lend his assistance.”

You exchanged surprised looks with the rest of the Committee.

“New recruit?” Yuffie echoed.

“Send him in,” Leon said.

You looked back at the door, your curiosity growing and racking your brain for who it could possibly be. Nothing could have prepared you for the familiar face that walked through the door. Your eyes widened, hand instinctively coming up to cover your mouth as you gasped. He was taller, hair much longer, and an angry looking “x” shaped scar crossed his face now, but it was still a face as familiar to you as your own. It felt as though your stomach had jumped into your throat as Even spoke again.

“This is—”

“Isa,” you breathed.

Suddenly all eyes were on you, including his turquoise ones as they flashed with recognition.

“Y/N…”

He looked just as surprised to see you there as you were to see him.

For a moment the others in the room looked between the two of you in silence, and then Yuffie piped up.

“What? You two know each other?”

Her words broke the trance and you looked away, cheeks growing hot at your reaction to his sudden appearance.

“Yeah.”

There was a brief moment of blessed silence.

“Ohhhhh, I get it! You—”

“Yuffie, we should go upstairs. Isn’t it your turn to patrol the town?”

“What? No, it’s not—”

“Aerith’s right. Let’s get going,” Leon agreed.

“But it’s not—”

“Then it’s settled!” Aerith clapped her hands together, before placing them on Yuffie’s shoulders and steering the protesting girl past Isa and through the doors.

“Don’t worry about anything. Consider yourself free for the rest of the night.” Leon rested his hand briefly on your shoulder before following the girls from the room.

“I should return to the lab as well. We’ve very nearly completed Namine’s replica.”

Without waiting for a response, Even turned and left. Leaving you alone with Isa for the first time in over ten years. Now that you’d gotten over your shock, you looked him over, noting the differences between this grown man and the boy you remembered. Aside from the obvious differences — the hair, the height, the fact that you were both much older — you could see in his eyes a sort of haunted weariness as he studied you as well.

“Isa… is it really you?”

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes, it’s me.”

Something about his demeanor caused your own hesitation to vanish. Suddenly, you were rushing forward, throwing your arms around him and squeezing tightly. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” you choked out, burying your head against his chest. 

You couldn’t help the tears that came at how solid he felt against you, how you could feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat. When the world had fallen to darkness and then finally returned, you thought he’d been lost forever. You hadn’t seen him in Traverse Town, or Radiant Garden — until now. 

The two of you hadn’t exactly been extremely close, but you remembered the looks shared between the two of you, the sweet, hesitant smiles he’d given you. Small bits of conversation underneath a blue sky studded with puffy white clouds, little remarks that didn’t mean anything, but said everything. You remembered more than anything the possibility, the promise that maybe the two of you could be more. And you remembered the grief when it seemed like that possibility had been snuffed out. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said. 

His words were nonsensical, what did he have to be sorry for? You shook your head against his chest. 

“I’m just… so happy to see you again,” you admitted. 

He paused again, waiting a long moment before his arms reached up to wrap around you in return. A short laugh escaped your mouth, disbelieving. This was real. 

“I’m happy to see you too.”

His tone was complicated — an apparent mixture of disbelief, wonder, and complete sincerity. You pulled away just enough to look up at him, feeling your breath catch in your throat again, once more taking in the familiar features that had matured with time. He’d always made your heart skip a beat, but now there was something more to it, a desire forming inside of you. But that was silly, it had been so long. Was he even the same person anymore? You knew you’d changed since then. 

“Where have you been, Isa?”

He was more uncertain than you had ever seen him and the sight was somehow endearing. 

“It’s… a long story,” he said. 

“I’ve got time.”

He looked into your eyes, scanning your face for something — your own uncertainty perhaps. But you just returned the gaze, arms still wrapped around him, and somehow not feeling self-conscious about it one bit. 

Finally, he gave you a small smile, and then nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll tell you everything.”


	16. Sora X Reader (Soulmate AU)

Sora X Reader (Soulmate AU)

By: Mod Amar

\--------------------------------

For almost as long as you could remember, the key had been part of your daily life. It was with you when you woke up, as you got ready for your day, went to school, and later completed chores and errands. It was there when you went to sleep at night, nestled against your skin on a silver chain. Despite the constant contact with your skin, the key never got any warmer, its simple silver metal stayed cold.

The keys were commonplace around you, everyone you knew had one, and everyone knew what they meant. They were the most important thing anybody could own, because they were the key to the heart of your soulmate. Nobody knew how or why they appeared, just that they did, and that one day, when your soulmate was near, the key would become warm to the touch, letting you know that you’d found them. Most of the keys you saw around you were intricate, colorful things, each one screaming the uniqueness of its owner’s soulmate. Yours, however, was a plain silver key, with a strange golden, square shaped bow. You often caught yourself wondering who such a plain key would belong to, but after a while, you realized it just felt right that it looked like that. This was the key to your soulmate’s heart, and you wouldn’t change a thing about it.

For as long as you’d had your key, you never felt it get even slightly warm. You watched as people around you would gasp, their hands darting up as they felt the change in their key. Their eyes would scan the area frantically, watching and hoping for somebody else to be grasping their key as well. Over and over again you watched this happen. Some nights, you would lie awake, holding the key in your hand and imagining what that moment would be like when you finally met your soulmate. A few times, you had almost tricked yourself into believing that your key was getting warmer, only for it to stay chillingly cold.

As the days went by and it became longer and longer since you had first gotten your key, it got harder and harder to believe that your soulmate was actually out there. You started thinking about the worst possible outcomes — what it your key stayed cold forever an you never met your soulmate? Or worse, what if your key stayed cold because your soulmate was—

But every time your thoughts began to drift down that path, you reached up, grasping the simple key in your hand and closing your eyes. Holding the key like that soothed you, and reminded you that your soulmate was somewhere out there, you just had to be patient. And oh, was it so hard to be patient.

Just like in most things, your soulmate came when you least expected it — on a day when you were already running late and anything that could go wrong was going wrong. You were running to get to class as fast as you could, when a blur of black and red went racing by you and nearly knocked you flat on your back. You opened your mouth to yell after the person, only for your voice to be cut off in a gasp instead.

Reflexively, your hand darted up to your now warm key. A flash of heat had gone through it, but was now quickly fading. You looked up with wide eyes in the direction the person had gone, and before you consciously decided to do so, you were running after them.

“H-hey! Wait!”

Your voice was high, desperate. After all this time, after all the wondering and waiting and worry, were you finally about to meet your soulmate? You chased after them, and every time you thought you were about to lose them your key flared up again, until finally as you turned down an alley and saw him again — you could clearly see it was a him now — it burned hotter than you ever imagined it could, almost too hot to bear.

You stopped, breathing heavily and still not quite able to speak yet, instead silently screaming at him to turn around so that you could see his face. He had to be feeling the heat of his own key as much as you were feeling yours, but still he didn’t turn to face you. Instead, the spiky haired brunet ran forward, and you thought you were going to have to chase after him again before it became clear that he was fighting with something.

Dark shadows flashed through the alleyway as you watched. Suddenly, you caught sight of a weapon in his hands and felt your heart stop. The boy was fighting with a gigantic version of the very key you wore around your neck. Your hand tightened around your key, mesmerized by the way he moved, almost as if he were dancing, though every time he lashed out, he struck one of the shadows with deadly accuracy. You couldn’t do anything but watch as one by the one the shadows dissipated into smoke that rose into the air and there was nothing left in the alleyway except you and him. The giant key disappeared in a flash of light and suddenly the world seemed much darker.

Then, finally, finally, he turned towards you, his gloved hand gripping what could only be his own key around his neck. Your eyes met with the most vibrant blue you had ever seen and your breath caught in your throat at his eyes widened too.

“It’s… you?”

His voice was unsure, but the sound of it sent a wave of contentment through you and you sighed without meaning to. The warmth of your key radiated in your hand.

“It’s you,” you repeated.

Never in your life had you felt so relieved, and again you stepped forward without consciously deciding to. After a moment, he began walking forward as well. The two of you stopped abruptly, as if hesitant to bridge the last gap that separated you. You looked off to the side before you undid the clasp around your neck and held out your key to him.

His eyes widened and he reached out as if to touch it, and a thrill raced through you. Nobody had touched your key before, let alone your…

Soulmate.

Right before his hand would have wrapped around your key, he pulled it back, and in another flash of light, his weapon returned to his hand.

“They’re…”

“The same.”

He sent his weapon away and this time reached up to undo the clasp of his own necklace. It was then that you laid eyes on the key to your own heart for the very first time. It was almost as simple as his, a plain blade leading up to a slightly more intricate bow shaped like a heart. Your stomach was full of butterflies.

“And that’s…”

“Yours,” he breathed.

On pure instinct, you held out your key to him, not entirely sure what you intended to do with it until it was hovering over his heart and seemed like it had started to glow. He watched you carefully, a small smile starting to grow on his face the longer you two looked at each other. As he reciprocated the action, his key started to glow as well, until the two of you were surrounded in a blinding light. You gasped when you felt a tugging at your heart, trying to figure out what was going on and wishing that you knew his name so you could call out for him.

Try as you might, you couldn’t keep your eyes open against the brightness and even when you were able to open them again, you were blinking stars away. The tugging at your heart was gone, and instead you felt… like some sort of missing puzzle piece had fit into place. Your soulmate came back into your view, his lips stretched wide in a smile and making you realize that you were smiling too. He reached out and gripped your hand, and a thrill rushed through you as his skin grazed the metal of your key, and yours grazed his.

“I’m Sora.”

“Y/N,” you said, still grinning widely. “And I can’t believe I finally found you.”


	17. Isa X Fem!Reader Part 2

Isa X Fem!Reader Part 2

By: Mod Amar

\---------------------------

 

Orange light bathed Radiant Garden in twilight. Shops were beginning to close, except for the couple of restaurants near the main plaza, and the residents were beginning to return home. You usually enjoyed people watching, noticing the change in their demeanors and the way the atmosphere relaxed more and more with each day that there was no sign of Heartless in the main and residential areas. It was something that filled you with pride, feeling like you were able to protect your home in a way you hadn’t been when the world had first fallen to darkness. Back then, you had been lucky to escape with your life.

All around you, you could hear happy chatter, the sounds of people discussing their day as they ate their dinners, and kids playing. Sounds that, for a long time, you wondered if you’d ever hear again. A small smile lifted your lips, despite the fact that your mind was running in circles over everything Isa had told you. True to his word, Leon had made sure that you hadn’t had any other responsibilities for the rest of the night, and so you had decided to spend it with Isa. He’d told you everything, just like he said he would, and when he finally finished his tale and stopped speaking, you’d found that your voice wouldn’t come.

After an awkward silence, he’d told you he would be right back, and then gotten up and walked away. Stunned, you hadn’t thought to look up or ask where he was going, and now you found yourself at a loss for what to do.

You couldn’t just get up and walk away, not after the way he’d been so transparent with you. Somewhere in the back of your mind you could appreciate how hard it must have been to speak those words at all, and what it might mean that he had trusted you enough with the brutal truth. And not just about himself, but about the others as well. He hadn’t gone into detail on what Even, Ienzo, and the others had done, saying it wasn’t his place to tell, but he had explained that for the past several years, all of them had belonged to an Organization.

You didn’t know much about the Organization to start, but you knew enough from the Restoration Committee and Sora that the Organization were a group of people who terrorized the worlds. And now that Isa was back, you knew to what ends. Or at least what they had believed at the time.

To get their hearts back.

You bit your lip, staring down at the cobblestone underneath your feet. Could you really blame them for that? Not having a heart… You couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like, what any of them must have gone through. How could anybody not want to have it back, after having it so brutally taken away like Isa had? But just because you could be sympathetic, didn’t mean you could excuse their actions. After all, how many people had gotten hurt because of them?

The more you thought about it, the more conflicted you became. You couldn’t reconcile what you knew of Isa into the person he had called Saix. Could you even call them the same person? Isa had always been somewhat arrogant, his teasing of Lea unrelenting, but he wasn’t a cruel person. Not the way he had described himself acting as Saix. And yet… he seemed truly remorseful, so didn’t that mean he deserved a second chance? Could you look past his past, when all that had been shared between you were a handful of meetings and an intangible possibility that had been ripped away?

You sighed, wringing your hands in your lap before jolting back a bit as a familiar blue ice cream bar entered your field of vision. Looking up, you saw Isa had returned, holding the sea-salt ice cream out like it was a peace offering, face hesitant. For a moment, you stared into his eyes, blue, just the way you always remembered them. Then you reached out slowly and took the ice cream.

“Scrooge’s shop is still open,” he said idly as he sat down next to you.

You nodded, recognizing that it was just something to fill the silence that had fallen between you two. Unsure of what to say, you bit into the ice cream bar to buy yourself some time. Night was falling rapidly now, stars beginning to appear in the sky. When you’d asked him to tell you his story, you hadn’t imagined it would be anything like this.

“You’re conflicted.”

Your eyes darted up to him, a blush starting to spread across your features. His eyes met yours, and you were surprised to see that he was almost finished with his own ice cream bar. You looked away again, feeling almost ashamed, and nodded.

“It’s… a lot to take in,” you admitted.

“I know.”

You took another bite of your ice cream to buy yourself time to respond, all the while knowing that he was waiting patiently for you to come to terms with what he’d told you, or tell him to take a hike and never come near you again.

“It doesn’t sound like the same person, “ you finally said. “It’s doesn’t sound like you. Not the you I know, anyways.”

He nodded in understanding, staring down at the popsicle stick in his hand.

“There were times where it didn’t feel like being the same person. If you’d ever asked me… if I thought myself capable of doing those things, of treating people — children, really — the way I did… I never would have said yes.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” you said automatically. “That’s not you.”

The conversation lulled again, neither of you exactly knowing what to say to your sincere declaration. But just like that, you did know one thing. You finished your ice cream and looked up at him.

“Isa?” He met your gaze. “Can I…?”

You let your sentence trail off, holding up your hand and gesturing towards his heart. A puzzled expression crossed his face, but after a moment he nodded and reached up to grasp your wrist, directing your hand to rest over his heart. You spread your fingers, feeling his steady heartbeat and for the first time in your life, the involuntary action filled you with awe.

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like.” He didn’t answer, but you felt his fingers tighten minutely around your wrist. Though neither of you were speaking, the air felt charged, sitting together like nothing and everything had changed. “Is it stupid to say I forgive you?”

He shook his head, a small smile lifting his lips.

“No… actually, it really helps.”

You couldn’t help but smile in return as you repeated, “Isa, I forgive you.”

His answer was to close his eyes, his smile growing. Your own heart fluttered in your chest and you had the sensation that finally, it was starting.


	18. Modern!Roxas x Reader

Modern!Roxas x Reader

By: Mod Amar

\----------------------------------

It was a beautiful day outside — the air warm, the sky a soft blue, and the sounds of birds singing and the comfortingly familiar sound of skateboards being ridden echoed around you. Times like this were your favorite, where you could slow down and relax, simply enjoying the world and the company of your best friend. You looked over at where Roxas was sitting, the sun shining off the strands of his blond hair. His eyes were closed, but you’d memorized the shade of deep blue well. Earbuds in, he bobbed his head to the music he was listening to as he rolled his skateboard back and forth underneath his feet.

Looking at Roxas caused your cheeks to warm past the heat from the sun, and you were sure they were turning red. Sitting next to him on the bench, it would only take a small movement on your part to grab his hand with yours. Yet as much as you wanted to, something always stopped you. Roxas may not have been the most popular person in your group of friends, but that had never mattered to you. You savored every moment spent with him, especially when it was just the two of you alone.

Your feelings for him had started out simply enough. He was the only person you could remember consciously deciding to be friends with, his easy smile and friendly demeanor had made you think that he would be a really cool person to be friends with. He was as kind as Sora, but a little less overwhelming to be around for your liking. Not that you didn’t like Sora, just that there was something different about being around Roxas that made you feel comfortable. It made you feel like you were home, and over time you’d come to realize that those feelings were more than just friendship.

As if sensing your gaze, Roxas opened his eyes and grinned at you. Your cheeks reddened further as he reached up to pull the earbuds out of his ears.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

His obviously joking tone made you laugh, relieved that, for the moment at least, he didn’t find your staring weird.

“No,” you shook your head.

Roxas tilted his head, glancing briefly around the two of you.

“Are you bored? We can head out if you want, I know we’ve been sitting here for a while.”

“No, no,” you said, shaking your head again and causing Roxas to laugh this time at your insistence.

“Seriously, if you’re bored, we can leave.” He paused. “Are you okay?” he asked, leaning forward to get a better look at your face. “Your face is turning red.”

“I’m fine,” you said quickly. “What are you listening to?”

“Huh? Oh, this?”

Roxas gestured vaguely with the music player in his hand and you nodded.

“Yeah. You seemed pretty into it.”

He gave a short laugh before putting one of the earbuds back in and offering you the second one. You glanced between him and the earbud, your stomach doing flips at his teasing smile. He held the earbud a little closer to you, goading you to take it. Once it was in your hand and you were putting it in your ear, he turned back to his music player, using his thumb to presumably scroll through his song list.

Curious, you looked over his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body through his t-shirt. A light breeze picked up, carrying the smell of his body spray to you and causing your heart to thunder in your chest. He was scrolling just fast enough that you couldn’t catch all the song titles that passed, but the ones you did see surprised you. Suddenly, he stopped, contemplating the screen for a moment before selecting a song.

The opening notes played through the earbuds and when Roxas turned just slightly to glance at you, you felt your cheeks, which had just begun to recover from blushing, flush deep red again. You pulled back quickly, the earbud yanked painfully from your ear.

“Ow!”

“Are you okay?” Roxas asked, even as he snickered.

“I’m fine, you jerk,” you huffed.

“Here,” he said, stifling his laughter and offering you the earbud again.

Your cheeks were still burning as you took the earbud back and repositioned it in your ear. He waited for you to have it settled before he pressed the play button again. The music started back up, an upbeat piano starting with the singer. You listened intently, looking at Roxas. This wasn’t quite what you’d expected from him, and as you listened further, the music suddenly shifted into a faster tempo, the singer’s soft crooning matching the switch.

As you watched him, his eyes slipped shut and his head started bobbing again, matching the tempo of the music. His fingers tapped rapidfire against his knee and a small smile lifted up the corners of his lips.

The song was vaguely familiar to you, in a way that you knew you’d heard it before, but couldn’t place when or where. You didn’t know any of the words, and yet you found yourself bobbing your head along with Roxas. It was clear he was swept away by the music, his tapping continuing the whole way through the song, up until the very end when it slowed back down and faded out. Roxas didn’t open his eyes until the last notes played, and caught you staring at him.

It wasn’t often that you could get Roxas to blush, but there must have been something in your expression that was different, because suddenly his cheeks were bright red and he fumbled to pause the music again.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing!” You rushed to soothe his defensive tone, worried you’d hurt his feelings. “It’s just… it’s not the kind of music I expected you to listen to.”

“We’ve been friends for how long and you don’t know what kind of music I like?”

You blushed, looking away quickly.

“It just never came up. It’s not like I thought it was bad or anything!”

Roxas huffed, but your words seemed to calm him down, and a little bit of the tension fell from his shoulders.

“It’s one of my favorite bands, mostly because of the singer. He was himself, and nobody else. And I guess I just admire that.”

When he finished, you sat in silence, Roxas staring at you as if daring you to laugh or make fun of him. It felt like Roxas had just told you a secret, something that nobody else knew. The thought caused your heart to swell with emotion, and the butterflies in your stomach had become so strong it was more like flat out nausea. But looking at Roxas, who had just been so honest with you about something that clearly meant a lot to him, you reached a decision without even realizing.

“Y/N?” he asked, but you were already closing the distance between the two of you.

Your lips met, softly, tentatively and everything in you zeroed in on the sensation. His lips were chapped and for the briefest of moments were unresponsive against yours. Suddenly unsure again, you were about to pull back before his hand on the back of your head pulled you back in. This time when your lips met, he responded and you felt those butterflies come back full force. He left his hand on the back of your head when the two of you parted, and rested his forehead against yours.

“Was that… okay?” you asked, finally breaking the silence.

He didn’t hesitate to nod and say, “More than.”

In the next moment, he was kissing you again, the music player forgotten between you.


	19. Dilan x Fem!Reader

Dilan X Fem!Reader Valentines Day

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------

You held back a yawn as you walked through the busy streets of Radiant Garden. It had been a long day of studies and you were ready to be home. Your attention was caught by a couple giggling together, seeing them holding hands as they walked past. As you noticed them, you saw couples all over the courtyard, exchanging flowers and kisses. Your heart sank, being reminded that it was Valentines Day.

Despite being with one of the most amazing men you had ever met, he had just recently been recompleted. The two of you were finally together again after years apart, and despite things being awkward and new at times, it was wonderful. With so much going on, it didn’t seem right to bring up the popular lovers’ holiday to him. Despite it though, you couldn’t stop the slightest remorse in your gut that you wouldn’t be able to celebrate it with him finally, after all this time. Shaking away the thought, you focused on getting home.

Maybe you could relax with your favorite book, warmed up in your bed or by the fireplace. Dilan was on guard duty the rest of the night, after all, so you had the evening to do as you pleased.

You fumbled with your keys as you unlocked the door, pausing when you were met with the delicious scent of your favorite meal. Going inside, your lips parted in awe at the candlelight dinner set up at your dining room table. You pulled off your shoes and jacket, not taking your eyes off dining room.

All the random sized candles in your house were scattered about the dining room, two of your tallest ones on the table covered with a deep red tablecloth.

“D-Dilan?” You called out as you walked into the dining room, your hands grabbing the back of the chair.

“Oh Y/N, you’re home early.” Dilan’s voice brought up your gaze as he entered the dining room, wearing a long white apron.

The sight caused your heart to skip as you bubbled into a giggle at the endearing sight. He smiled back, looking down at the apron and chuckling along with you.

“Yes, yes, get your laughs,” he set down a bowl in his hands and walked towards you. “Couldn’t chance ruining my clothes for tonight.”

He gently pushed your hair behind your ear, making your heart swell as you grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. You looked around the romantically lit dining room, your thumb caressing his hand in yours.

“Ansem the Wise may have mentioned that Valentines Day was approaching.” He spoke up, smiling softly when you met your surprised eyes back with his. “I know you well enough, to know that it would be special to you, but when you didn’t bring it up to me, I decided I would surprise you instead.”

“Oh Dilan,” your soft smile grew into a grin, a breathy laugh slipping between your lips. “This…” you looked around, “It’s perfect.”

He hummed, pulling you closer as he loosened his hand from yours and laced it into your hair behind your neck. You sucked in a sharp breath, just before his lips met with yours. Everything around you faded away as he kissed you, deeply and expressing such deep emotion that you had fallen in love with him for. Your lips moved in synch with his, sighs slipping out when he pulled away, his hands cupping your cheeks.

“Happy Valentines Day, My Love.” He murmured, his eyes locked lovingly with yours.

You grinned, your chest bursting with butterflies. “Happy Valentines Day,” You whispered, your eyes slipping shut as you closed the distance between you for another kiss.


	20. Lea x Fem!Reader

Lea X Fem!Reader- Angst

By: Mod Amar

****CONTAINS KH3 SPOILERS****  
\----------------------------------

“I’m not staying behind, Lea. You’re always getting into trouble, looking out for everyone else, but you never let anyone look out for you! Well I don’t care how dangerous you say it is, I’m coming with you, and that’s final.”

You crossed your arms and glared at him, trying to impress upon him exactly how serious you were about the situation. Guardian of Light or not, there was no way you were about to let him charge headfirst into danger without you. It was an argument the two of you had been having a lot lately, and up until now, it hadn’t actually needed a resolution. But Lea and Kairi’s training had been deemed completed, and the final battle was soon to be upon you. You’d be damned if you spent it twiddling your thumbs in Yen Sid’s tower while Lea and the others fought for the fate of the worlds.

Yeah. Fat chance of that.

“You don’t understand, Y/N. This isn’t sparring at the Fountain Court back home. This is life or death.”

You scoffed.

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Lea. I know all that. Why do you think I want to go with you in the first place? I need to be there when you do something stupid and need to be saved.”

The way you phrased it may have come off insensitive, but it was a legitimate fear you had. What if he put himself in harm’s way to protect the others? The way he looked at the rest of the group, all of them younger than himself, as if he was responsible for protecting all of them was one of the things you loved most about him. It was also one of the things you hated the most.

“You can’t control what I do, Lea. I’m going to be there, no matter what.”

The memory was clear in your mind as you stood there in the Keyblade Graveyard with everyone, ready to end the fight that Xehanort had started. There was a queasy feeling in your gut, not knowing what to expect, but knowing that you would stand and face whatever came, just like the rest of your friends.

Just like Lea.

You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye, skin crawling as Xehanort and four of the Darknesses appeared before you. The old man’s voice sounded like the narrator of nightmares. Despite how much it unnerved you, you refused to let it show. You’d told Lea you were ready for this, and there was no time, no way, you could go back on your word now. You planted your feet to strengthen your stance, just as everything broke into chaos.

When Heartless began literally raining from the sky, you had a split second to think you’d seen just about everything before you were forced to defend yourself from the onslaught. You summoned your weapon, and immediately jumped into the fray. The ten of you were more than capable of taking on measly shadow Heartless, but soon enough, their sheer numbers began to overwhelm you. For every step you gained, you were pushed back three, until eventually you felt your back hit something. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Lea there. He frowned at you quickly before turning his attention back to the enemy, but he couldn’t hide his worry. The tides were quickly turning against you, and all of you knew it.

It was a challenge to fight in close quarters, but even though all of you were backed against each other with no way out, the Heartless didn’t relent. Somebody had to do something, but what? What could anybody possibly do against a horde this big, even Guardians of Light? You bit your lip as you tried to think your way out of this. There had to be something, anyth—

Your thoughts abruptly cut off as your senses were overwhelmed with pain. Before you could even think to stop it, a scream burst past your lips. Your weapon fell from your hand and your legs collapsed underneath you, but you never hit the ground.

“Y/N!”

Lea’s face was suddenly directly above yours, prompting your pain addled mind to realize that you hadn’t hit the ground because he had caught you.

“L-Lea?”

His features relaxed ever so slightly in relief, though the moment was brief as his eyes took you in. There was a dull ache in your abdomen, and you could feel a warm liquid starting to seep through your shirt. You closed your eyes, lips parting to ask how bad it was, but only a whimper came out.

“H-hey, hang in there, Y/N! You’re gonna be fine!”

You could vaguely hear the others around the two of you, tossing ideas back and forth — shouted and rushed, as though they were all distracted by something… By Heartless, by the Heartless swarm that had attacked you.

Would you really be fine? And even if you would, would the others be able to defeat all the Heartless?

No…

You knew better. You’d known before you’d fallen that none of you were escaping this.

“Hey! Y/N!” When you didn’t respond, you felt a hand moving your head and, with great effort, you opened your eyes. “Don’t give up on me, ya hear? What—” His voice broke. “What if I do something stupid and need you to save me? You got that memorized? You said you’d look out for me!’

His words were rushed, and his voice desperate, but it shook a memory loose in your mind.

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Lea.”

It hadn’t been very smart of you to let yourself get distracted. You would have laughed if you’d been able to. When a light flashed bright enough that you noticed it even with your eyes closed, you thought that this was the end.

The chatter of voices didn’t cease, but you still couldn’t understand what they were saying. Everything felt like you were experiencing it underwater, and even the pain had started to fade away. Everything was slowly dropping off into nothingness. When you were suddenly jostled, it brought the pain back full force.

Your eyes flew open as you cried out again, and tears began streaming down your cheeks. The rush of adrenaline from the sudden shock of pain sent life into your limbs, and you lashed out, your hand connecting with something firm.

“It hurts,” you somehow managed to say, but your voice didn’t even sound like your own.

“I know, Y/N, I know, I’m so sorry.”

Despite the apologies, they didn’t stop jostling you, not for far too long. By the time you finally stopped moving, your thoughts were a jumbled mess, the only clear thing being that you would do anything to get the pain to stop. And then, suddenly, blissfully, it did.

You whimpered again, but this time in relief at the fact that the pain was gone. You were breathing heavily, struggling to make it even out again after all your crying. Tears still streamed down your face even as you felt your muscles going limp against your will. Slowly, coherent thought and reason returning to you, and you forced yourself to open your eyes.

“L-Lea?” you asked hoarsely.

Instead of replying, he smiled through his own tears, and then crushed you against his chest, feathering kisses over any inch of your face he could reach.

“I thought I lost you too…” His voice was too soft for any of the others to hear when he suddenly pulled back again. “What the hell happened?”

“I…” Your throat was dry, so you swallowed and tried again. “I was trying to think of a way out of there.”

“Well keep your head out of the clouds next time, got it memorized, knucklehead?”

A soft laugh escaped your lips. You still felt tired, but things were clearer again, and the pain was completely gone. Somebody must have cast a cure spell on you. You’d have to thank them when Lea finally let you go. If he ever let you go.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I got it memorized.”


	21. Ienzo x Fem!Reader

Ienzo x Fem!Reader: Reuniting KH3 Timeline

By: Mod Lucky

\-----------------------------------------------

You stared up at the old castle. The one that you called home for your entire childhood until your life had been turned upside down. Standing there, gazing up at it… you couldn’t stop the onslaught of memories from rushing through you. All the walks through the garden, the kind guards that wouldn’t leave your side when you wandered outside, and the soft smiles and laughs shared between you and your best friend… Ienzo.

His name caught in your throat, dragging up emotion you wished you could leave behind. You remembered that fateful day you were separated. The day that your entire world was thrown into chaos and you were literally ripped from each other’s grasp. You had awoken in an unknown world called Traverse Town, and for the first time in your life, you were entirely alone.

You had searched the world for Ienzo, for anyone you knew to keep you safe, to find answers. The only people you found were Leon and his friends. At the time you hadn’t’ been close with them, but after years of looking out for the other, they had become your second family. They helped you get back on your feet, helped you figure out what was going on, but most of all, they helped you search for Ienzo.

There was something about the way his eyes had widened, the way he cried out your name when you had disappeared into the Darkness, you knew you had to find him. It all replayed through your mind, especially so at night in your dreams. You had lost count how many times you had daydreamed about the say you would reunite with him. It wasn’t even that it was a romantic sentiment per se, he was something that kept you moving forward. Someone that kept you motivated to someday make it back home.

Years had passed. You had grown, matured, learned more about how the universe works and what had happened that fateful day. There had been rumors about Ienzo. That he was alive, that he had taken on the name Zexion and joined an Organization, but you never saw him or received any confirmation that it was true. Then a week ago you received a message and you hadn’t been prepared. It was from Ienzo.

Your heart had lodged in your throat, your skin paling as you read through the message that explained that he was residing back in your home world, working once again with Ansem the Wise to aid in rebuilding the world. No matter how many times you reread it, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe it… So, you went to see for yourself.

Your hands clenched at your sides, your legs shaking as you tried to force yourself forward to ascend the stars towards the castle’s entrance. A sharp gasp behind you made you freeze even further. You knew that voice.

“I—Ienzo…?” You asked with a near whisper, unable to turn around to see for yourself.

“Y/N… is it really you?” Your eyes slipped shut from Ienzo’s voice.

You heard his footsteps approach, each consecutive step lodging your heart deeper into your throat. Fluttering your eyes open, you saw him standing right in front of you. His hair was exactly the way you remembered it, shaggy and drooped over his face, completely covering one of his brilliant eyes. His gaze was hesitant, concerned as he looked you over until his eyes met with yours and he immediately downcast them.

“I-It really is you…” He muttered, his hands fidgeting in front of him.

Your heart softened from his tone, his gaze. Everything you had worked for, all those years, and he was finally standing right in front of you. This should have been one of the happiest moments of your life.

Then… why couldn’t you bring yourself to say anything?

“Y/N…” He spoke up, his voice soft. “I… I’m so sorry. For everything.” He looked away, a frown deep on his lips, “I made so many mistakes, so many things that I could have avoided, all because I believed—”

You cut him off, stumbling forward and wrapping your arms around him. He gasped, tensing as you embraced him.

“W-what are you doing?” He stammered.

“I… I finally found you…” You barely mustered out the words, emotion straining your voice as tears welled up in your eyes. You sucked in a breath, trying to reign in your emotions so you could speak more coherently, but it only resulted in your shoulders beginning to shake. “Y-You’re really here…” You sobbed, burying your face against his chest.

“Y/N…” He whispered, gently hugging you back as he fought back his own emotion. “Of course,” he pulled you closer, “Of course I’m here…” He buried his face in your hair and by the way he tightened his arms, you knew he was clinging to you as dearly as you were to him.

You laughed, the sound mixing with your breathless sobs. Both of you were needy, emotional messes, but maybe that’s what made you perfect for the other. That bond that lasted all those years apart. The one that brought you back together and made it all worth it. And you weren’t ever letting it go again.


	22. Dilan x Fem!Reader

Dilan x Fem!Reader ~ Confessions

By: Mod Lucky  
\-------------------------------------

You sat in the empty meeting room, drumming your fingers along the long polished table as you waited. Leaning back in your seat, you gazed out the window at the radiant garden right outside, seeing butterflies hover above the roses as the occasional child ran along the stone path. It was a beautiful day outside and you were stuck inside this room waiting for someone, anyone to arrive. You weren’t exactly sure who was supposed to meet with you, just that you had received an invitation to the castle the day before and once you had arrived, Aeleus had escorted you to this room… then he left you there.

Letting out a long breath, you pushed back your seat and stood up to pace around the room. You stopped in front of each painting, admiring it as you tried to keep yourself from becoming too impatient. A soft knock on the door caught your attention, and looking over, you saw Dilan coming into the room.

Your heart jumped to your throat as warmth crept up your cheeks. He stopped short when he saw you, his surprised expression melding into a warm smile. “Y/N,” he bowed respectfully, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Y-Yes,” you stammered, before clearing your throat, bowing in return. “I received the invitation yesterday morning.”

“Invitation…?” He repeated, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he came further into the room.

As you opened your mouth to reply, the door to the room slammed shut, startling both of you. Dilan spun around, turning the knob, but it was locked. He grumbled under his breath and banged on the door.

“Yes, very clever, now unlock the door!” He called, grumbling further when he only heard snickers and laughs on the other side.

“They… locked us in?” You asked, your voice soft as your hands nervously tangled together.

Dilan leaned his head against the door in defeat, letting out a loud sigh. “Yes, I imagine it is their idea of a joke. No doubt Braig’s idea.”

“Why would they do that…?” You asked, coming closer and tracing your fingers along the table.

“If I were to guess…” He lifted up his head, mulling it over as he got over his frustration with the situation. “It is a ploy to get us alone in a room so we might confess feelings for the other.”

Your eyes widened, a short gasp slipping past your lips. “C-Confess?” You quickly pushed your hair behind your ear, averting your eyes when he glanced over his shoulder at you as you felt your entire body warming with blush. “T-That’s ridiculous! Where in the world did they get an idea like that from?”

“Are we wrong though?” Braig’s smug voice came through the door, making your blush deepen considerably.

“Braig, if you would kindly stay out of this!” You yelled back, turning around when you noticed the slightest smirk of amusement on Dilan’s lips. Letting out a shaking breath, you went over to the window, clinging your hands to the windowsill. “I’m sure you have nothing to confess to me. So they should let you out of here.”

“Why would you assume that?” Dilan asked, his voice and words causing a flutter of butterflies in your chest.

He came up beside you, but you kept your gaze focused on the garden. Your eyes slipped shut as he softly pushed your loose hair behind your ear so he could see your face.

Swallowing hard, you asked, “Do you… have anything you’d like to confess?”

He cleared his throat, joining you in looking outside. “Perhaps.”

“And…” You darted your eyes to him, before looking back to the garden. “What is it?”

No words were said in reply, just his warm hand sliding over yours on the windowsill. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked to your intertwined hands. His thumb gently caressed your wrist as you brought your eyes up to his, seeing the warm, loving smile and soft gaze looking back at you. Despite the way your mind was reeling, you couldn’t help but return the expression leaning into his touch when he brought his other hand to your face.

“How long…?” You whispered, not taking your eyes off of his.

“Since the moment I first lay eyes on you.” He confessed, closing the distance and giving you the kiss you had dreamed about since you had first met.


	23. Ventus x Fem!Reader

Ventus x Fem!Reader ~ Comfort!Fluff

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------------------

“No!” You cried out, your eyes shooting open as you sat up. Your heart raced, your breath short as you were met with a dark, quiet room.

Swallowing hard, you brought your hands to your face, feeling the wet tears caked on your face. The horrid memories of the nightmare flashed through your mind, making you whimper. You were in your room, you were safe… then why couldn’t you shake the uneasiness squirming down your spine?

“Y/N?” Ventus’ voice muffled through your door as he softly knocked. “Y/N, can I come in?”

You opened your mouth to reply, but only another whimper slipped out as you tried to hold back your tears. A moment later the door opened, but you didn’t look up from your hands, hiding your face as your shoulders started to shake. It wasn’t unlike you to have nightmares, all the horrible memories from your past coming back to haunt you, taunting you that you’d never escape everything that happened. You hated it and did everything you could to hide it from the others… except Ventus.

Warm arms wrapped around you, and you couldn’t stop the sharp breath as Ventus pulled you into his lap. Part of you wanted to push him away, assure him that you could handle this one your own, but the way his hand ran along your back soothed you more than anything you could do yourself. So instead, you buried your head against his chest, listening to his pounding heartbeat as he pulled your closer.

There was this unspoken connection between the two of you. As if Ventus could sense all the apprehension inside of you, well before you opened up about it to him. That goofy smile and adorable laugh brought you joy during the day, but late at night, you got to see the other side of him. The one that was introspective, soft, and always knew when you needed someone there.

Neither of you said a word as your breathing slowly calmed back down. Your sobs lessened into occasional sniffles as the tears on your cheeks dried. You focused on Ventus’ heartbeat and the way his hands ran calming circles along your back. Minutes passed, you weren’t sure how many, just that if Ventus didn’t say something soon you would fall asleep in his arms… it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Are you hungry?” Ventus’ voice broke through your sleepy haze and you blinked, reluctantly pulling back to look into his curious blue eyes.

“H-Hungry…?” You asked with a small voice.

His small smile grew, “Yeah! Aqua helped me make some cookies earlier.” He grinned, his eyes squinting shut as he asked, “Wanna see if we can sneak into the kitchen to eat some?”

You quirked up an eyebrow, before bubbling into a soft laugh that Ventus joined in on. “Um… sure? Sure, I’d… I’d love that right now.”

“Perfect,” he chimed, moving his hands to your waist so you could get up.

You hesitated moving from his warmth, but one look at his excited face pushed you forward. He grabbed your hand the moment you both were standing and by the way he ever so slightly squeezed, you knew he was trying to cheer you up. Your heart fluttered as he led the way, smiling back at you as both of you tiptoed through the dark, empty halls of the castle.

Despite knowing that only the two of you were awake, he peeked through the kitchen window to make sure there was no one around before turning towards you with a finger to his lips. You giggled at the sight, laughing harder when he shushed you, but you pulled yourself together as he opened the door and pulled you inside.

There was a pile of cookies stacked on a large plate right in the center of the island counter, just waiting for someone to devour them. Ventus released your hand, pulling himself up to sit on the countertop as he carefully picked out a couple cookies for both of you.

“Don’t want to make it obvious,” he told you, handing you your stash.

You took them with a warm smile, the unease in your gut lessening by the second as you put the cinnamon cookie in your mouth. It crumbled and melted on your tongue, its sweet, sugary taste filling your tastebuds and making you forget about your previous nightmare. You looked up at Ventus, stifling a laugh at the crumbs falling all over him as he inhaled the cookie.

“I thought you didn’t want to make it obvious.” You whispered with a giggle, motioning towards all the crumbs.

“What? Oh…” He looked down, seeing the mess. “Eh, they’ll never notice.” He sheepishly chuckled as he brushed the crumbs to the floor.

You pulled yourself up on the countertop beside him, your head against his shoulder. “Pretty sure Aqua will notice the instant she steps in this kitchen tomorrow morning.”

“You give her too much credit.” He told you with a full mouth, making you chuckle.

“Hmm, maybe,” you hummed, lacing your hand with his as you continued to nibble on your cookie.

Both of you continued to eat and Ventus occasionally spoke up, mentioning training or something he was excited to try. You simply listened, a soft smile on your lips as you both enjoyed your sneaked desserts.

After a while when the conversation reached a lull, you spoke up with a soft whisper, “Hey, Ven?”

“Hmm?”

“…Thank you… for being here for me.” You nuzzled further against his shoulder, feeling the slightest tug of emotion in your throat.

“I’ll always be here for you.” He squeezed your hand, “No matter what.”

You squeezed his hand back as you lifted your head and planted a kiss on his cheek, unable to hold back the smile as his cheeks warmed. “I know you will.”


	24. Poly ~ Fem!Reader x Aeleus x Dilan

Poly ~ Fem!Reader x Aeleus x Dilan

Domestic Bliss

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------------------

Your hips softly swayed side to side as you hummed a little tune while you neatly chopped the vegetables. Savory aromas wafted through the air from the sizzling food on the stove, where Dilan was sauteing. Finishing your job, you carefully picked up the cutting board and brought it over to the frying pan, playfully nudging Dilan with your hip as you tipped the veggies into the pan. A rumbling chuckle vibrated in his chest, as he leaned over and kissed your temple.

“Someone appears to be in a good mood.” He commented, sending you a soft smile when you glanced over your shoulder at him on your way to the sink.

“Maybe,” you grinned, turning on the water to rinse off the cutting board. “I’m looking forward to surprising Aeleus when he gets home.” You giggled, turning off the water and spinning around to lean back against the counter. “Do you think we’ll manage to catch him so off guard he’ll make that face we love?” 

Dilan quirked up an eyebrow, smirking when you mimicked the expression your were referring to; eyes widened and mouth agape. You bubbled into a laugh, getting Dilan to chuckle as well.

“I think we’ll manage.” He assured you, turning the heat on the stove to a simmer and placing a lid over the pan.

Turning around, he crossed the space between you and pinned his arms on either side of you on the counter. You cheekily smiled up at him, your cheeks warming as his dark eyes drifted to your lips.

“The true question,” he leaned forward, “is if I’ll be able to hold back long enough for him to return home, before taking you.”

You grinned, humming as his lips met with yours. Your hands slid up his chest, wrapping around his shoulders. The lock to the front door of your home rattled as it became unlocked, but neither of you pulled away. Instead, Dilan grabbed your hips and hoisted you onto the counter so you could better match his height, making your breath hitch.

The door opened and you couldn’t help but giggle at the heavy sigh you heard from Aeleus when he saw what you and Dilan were doing. You broke the kiss, laughing as Dilan simply went to kissing along your neck.

“Welcome home, Aeleus,” you greeted, moaning softly as Dilan nipped the curve of your neck.

“Couldn’t be bothered to wait for me?” He asked, averting his eyes from you and Dilan as a soft warmth went to the tip of his ears.

Dilan laughed as he gave one last kiss to your neck before pulling away. “Can you blame me?”

The slightest hint of a smirk tipped the corner of Aeleus’ lips as he came over to you, “I suppose not.”

As he stopped in front of you, one of his hands went to the base of Dilan’s back, as the other cupped your cheek. You leaned into his touch, kissing his palm.

“Happy Birthday,” you told him sweetly.

He blinked before taking a moment to look around, just then noticing the sparse decorations around the house and his favorite meal cooking on the stove.

“Did you really think we’d ignore it?” Dilan asked, getting Aeleus to look over at him. “We were bound to figure out when it was, no matter how much you tried to hide it.”

“Well— I…” He cleared his throat, moving his hand from your cheek to rub the back of his neck as the warmth from his ears travelled to his face. “…Thank you.”

“We know you wouldn’t like anything big, so we kept it simple.” You chimed in, your smile growing when he met his eyes with yours. “Promise.”

“I… don’t know what to say.” He admitted, averting his eyes until Dilan kissed his cheek and he froze, eyes widening and mouth falling agape.

Dilan smirked, snidely glancing over at you, a silent victory for making Aeleus freeze. “Well, relax, dinner will be ready shortly.” Dilan told him, running his hand along Aeleus’ shoulder before going back to the food.

Aeleus blinked, his entire face warming as he glanced at Dilan. Clearing his throat, he looked back to you, seeing your sweet smile. “You two will be the death of me.” He admitted to you, his hint of a smile growing the longer he looked at you.

You giggled, softly grabbing his shirt and tugging him towards you. He chuckled as he stepped forward to be right in front of you. “Now that’s not true.” You told him, with a soft laugh.

He hummed, his hand coming back up to cup your cheek. “Perhaps not.” He kissed your forehead, the light, sweet touch of his lips making you breathless.

“Happy Birthday, Aeleus,” you whispered, before he fully pulled back, your eyes drifting to his lips.

Before he could reply, you sat up straighter and closed the distance between your mouths. He took a moment to react, always a bit hesitant with any physical affection, but he gently moved his lips along yours. Your eyes slipped shut, loving how different, but still so perfect Aeleus’ kisses were from Dilan’s.

“…I love you…” He murmured the moment your lock broke, his forehead against yours.

You let out a breath, grinning, “I love you, too.”

“Do I hear confessions being made without me?” Dilan asked, making you giggle.

“Of course not,” you told him, “You know we love you, too.”

“Yes,” Aeleus agreed, his entire face warmed. “Of course you know that.”

Dilan chuckled, looking between both of you with a fond smile. “Yes, well, dinner will be ready soon.”

He turned back around, to finish making the delicious meal, leaving you to help Aeleus gain control over his jittery nerves. It was different, unconventional even, but you loved everything about your life with them. And you knew they loved it just as much.


	25. Seifer x Fem!Reader

Seifer x Fem!Reader ~ Reuniting after KH3

By: Mod Lucky

\--------------------------------

You sipped from your cup of tea, sighing as the warm liquid went through you. A journal was settled in front of you at your outside table, scribbles of notes written in its pages. You were attempting to have a relaxing afternoon in the courtyard of Le Grand Bistro, but you couldn’t bring yourself to focus. The conversations of others around you cut through your thoughts constantly. Things had gotten much busier in Twilight Town the last few months since that odd business tycoon, Scrooge McDuck had come to stay. You barely recognized your hometown anymore.

Leaning back in your seat, you scanned your eyes over the commotion around you. Children laughed and ran between the tables, balloons tied to their wrists that bobbed side to side with each of their steps. You focused on the balloons, your eyebrows narrowing as you realized that there weren’t usually so many of them given out. Looking around, you noticed decorations and banners hung up around the town. You had made a beeline for the cafe that morning, and hadn’t even realized the difference. It had to have been some sort of celebration that day, but you couldn’t figure out what it possibly could have been.

Had you really missed that much?

Looking back to your journal, you saw your attempts at writing a letter to Seifer. Words were crossed out, the edges of the paper crinkled from you picking at it in irritation. It had been over a month since you had received a letter from him. Not that he often sent you anything after he left for his self-proclaimed Heroes Journey with Rai and Fuu, but you found yourself yearning for some sort of contact with him. There were days you wished you had gone with them, that you hadn’t been stuck on your ideas of responsibility in staying. Each of his letters talked about the adventures and struggles they were facing. You were sure there was embellishment, but you couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if you had gone with.

Ever since they had left, you felt out of place. Things were changing around you. Friends turned distant and went off to various universities, the businesses you grew up around were shut down and reopened as something new and fresh. Something to bring in new population, which it succeeded in doing, yet it also made you feel more and more alone.

The sandlot where you would normally hang out with the gang was gone. All those Struggle Matches, the laughing fits, the fights, all of it was nothing more than a memory. You often found yourself wondering how Seifer would react when he saw how much things had changed when he returned… if he ever returned…

You flipped through the pages in your journal, filled with the tried and failed attempts at writing to him. There was so much you wanted to say, but you couldn’t find the words. It was almost embarrassing how much you missed him. You missed his rare, genuine smiles, his dorky laugh, and the way his hand would hesitantly reach for yours when you were finally alone. With a groan, you planted your face in your hands, you were hopeless for him. And the longer he was gone, the more withdrawn you were becoming from everything else around you.

Shaking your head, you looked back up, reaching into your pocket and placing a small pile of money on the table. You got up and gathered your things, before walking away, leaving the busy town behind. There wasn’t anywhere in particular for you to go. Before the sandlot was demolished for a new theatre, you usually would go there to think and recall fond memories. Something about being there felt familiar to you and it helped on the lonely days. After that… you’d just find yourself wandering through the market, picking up a job here or there to pass the time.

Without even planning to, you ended up at the train station. You looked up at the clock tower, seeing Roxas and his friends at the top eating their ice cream as they always did. Olette had invited you with on a couple occasions, she was always the sweetest out of them. They were nice enough, and listened when you tried to talk and join in, but you could also feel Hayner’s glares and that undeniable itch in your gut that you didn’t fit in with them.

Letting out a breath, you went up the steps and entered the station. The train whistled loudly as it came to a stop. People poured out of the passenger cars as you went to the ticket window and bought a two way trip to Sunset Terrace. Maybe a change of setting would help.

You gazed out the window as the train went, watching the world go by and daydreaming about the adventures Seifer and the others were on. You wondered if Seifer ever thought about you or if he even missed you. You never would have questioned it before, but with his lack of letters or attempts to contact you in the last couple months, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was wanting to move on.

His letters had ended up being more emotional and honest than you ever would have expected from him. You knew there was no way he’d let the others read them, because they captured the way he was when the two of you were alone. The moments he would let his walls down and be completely himself. You tightened your hands around your journal, tracing your fingertips along the pocket on the front of the cover, where you kept Seifer’s letters neatly folded.

As you reached Sunset Terrace, you walked out amongst the crowd of passengers, keeping a tight hold on your journal. You walked through the streets of town, occasionally stopping by the shops to look. Eventually you found yourself up on the tallest hill that overlooked the rolling green hills and Twilight Town out in the distance. You leaned against the wooden fence, your fingers tracing along the grain in the wood. The bell to the clock tower echoed through the fields as the sun was beginning to set. Warm tears welled up in your eyes as the golden sky warmed with hues of reds and orange.

Another day alone.

Maybe it was time for you to move on. To find a University and pick a career. Make a living for yourself, rather than picking up odd jobs here and there, none of which would particularly look impressive on a resume. You hung your head forward, letting out a shaking breath. Sets of footsteps came up the hill behind you, but you didn’t bother to look to see who it was.

“Yo, don’t we have a train to catch?” A familiar voice made your head shoot up.

“Yeah, yeah, just wanted to make a quick pit stop,” Seifer’s voice made you suck in a sharp breath as you turned around.

He was looking behind him towards Rai and Fuu, before putting his attention back forward and freezing the moment he saw you. Both of your mouths hung open, eyes widened as you looked the other over. His hair had gotten longer, but he still wore that same beanie you had given him before you had started dating. He was taller, older, and his eyes seemed different, as if the things he had experienced had changed him. The scar across his face had faded, but you knew it was still there and you wondered if it would still feel the same under your fingertips.

“Y/N…” He whispered, stumbling forward as Fuu pushed his shoulder towards you. “Hey!” He snapped, spinning around.

“Talk to her,” she simply told him, pointing towards you.

Seifer’s face warmed, his hand clenching as you stepped forward and stammered, “W-Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

He looked back to you, his mouth opening and closing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Cause he wanted to surprise you, ya’know?” Rai blurted, grinning when Seifer glared back at him.

“He missed you.” Fuu added, the smallest smirk tipping the corner of her usually straight lips as Seifer’s groan.

“How about you guys just go wait at the station?” Seifer suggested, not bothering to hide his exasperation. When Rai opened his mouth to tease him further, he pointed towards the hill, “Now!”

Fuu put up her hands in surrender, turning around to walk back down the hill with Rai laughing behind her. Seifer watched them leave, sighing deeply before he turned back to you.

“So… you’re back.” You tried to break the tension, your hands clasped tightly over your journal.

He scoffed, “Yeah, looks like it.”

“I haven’t heard from you in a while.” You pointed out looking out towards the hill where you could still see Rai and Fuu leaving. “I was beginning to think…” Your voice trailed off as you hugged the journal closer to your chest, hating how pathetic you seemed. “Maybe, you moved on.”

“What? Where did you get a dumb idea like that from?”

You narrowed your eyes, “Maybe from not hearing from you in months? Having no idea when you’d be back… if ever?”

“Come on, you know me better than that.” He held out his arms, about to step towards you before he noticed the glare you sent him. Letting out a breath, he averted his eyes, his cocky demeanor fading. “Alright… yeah, I can see where you’d get that idea. I just…” He scratched his head, huffing out a breath. “Didn’t know what to say anymore.”

“I know how that goes.” You admitted, glancing down at your journal.

“And… I was sort of starting to feel guilty.”

“Guilty?” You repeated, “About what?”

“About leaving you behind.” He got out under his breath, his ears warming as he cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t have let you stay.”

You blinked, before bubbling into a laugh, making him dart his attention back to you. “Seif, you didn’t have any sort of say in whether I stayed or went with you. I make my own decisions.”

“Heh, yeah I know.” He crossed his arms, a smile curving his lips. “You never pass up the chance to remind me.”

Your heart swelled, he was the same Seifer you remembered. A grin pulled at your mouth as you dropped your journal and ran forward. He barely managed to put out his arms in time for you to tackle hug him. A laugh slipped out of him as he stumbled back from your force. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close.

“Welcome home…” You murmured against his chest. “Next time I’m coming with you.”

He snickered, pulling back to tip up your chin. “You better.” He told you with his trademark smirk. “Can’t leave you alone with all the lamers in town for too long, you might turn into one of them.”

You quirked up an eyebrow, matching his smirk. “You really think I’d let that happen?”

“Course not,” he leaned down, meeting his lips with yours for a kiss you had been dying for.

Both of your breaths’ hitched as his hand laced into your hair behind your neck, and his other arm wrapped around your back, pulling you closer. The rest of the world faded further with each slip of your tongues teasing the other, getting reacquainted after being apart for so long. His lips felt perfect against yours, just as you always remembered them. There was more passion in his touch than before, an assurance and a confidence that wasn’t there before his journey. Maybe he really had grown.

Your lock broke with a gasp, both of you breathless as you gazed into the others’ eyes.

“I love you…” You confessed with a whisper, the first time you had uttered the words to him, and the ones you had crossed out the most at your letter attempts. “I… Knew the day you left.”

His eyes widened ever so slightly, his mouth closing as he swallowed. “I… feel the same way.”

You quirked up an eyebrow at his response, your smile growing at the way his ears turned deeper shades of red every passing second.

“Alright, alright…” He sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a breath. “I… I love you… too.”

He peeked an eye open, seeing your beaming expression as you grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to your lips. He chuckled into your mouth, but promptly kissed you back.

“See, that wasn’t that hard.” You teased him once your lock broke.

“Yeah, guess not.” He snickered, his face warming before he pulled you in for another kiss.


	26. Lea x Fem!S/O ~ Angst

Lea x Fem!S/O ~ Angst 

By: Mod Amar

\----------------------------------

 

Your feet pounded against the ground underneath you, pushing you as fast as you could go and yet, it still wasn’t fast enough. Corner after corner and dead end after dead end impeded your progress, sending your mind — and your body — running in frantic circles. More than once you had to stop and backtrack, and if your heart hadn’t already been racing, it certainly would have been at the thoughts that assaulted you.

Xehanort and the darknesses were here. The final battle had started, and somewhere in this labyrinth your friends were fighting for their lives, while you might as well have been sitting idly twiddling your thumbs in Yen Sid’s tower for all the help you were being. You didn’t know exactly how long you had been separated from them, just that it was far too long.

All your friends were in danger, including Lea. Lea, who wouldn’t hesitate to throw himself in harm’s way for his friends, who — while he was a more than able fighter — had only been training with a Keyblade for a short time. Lea, whose sometimes poorly timed jokes always made you laugh. Lea, who you’d ended up caring about more than anybody else you’d ever known. Who you hadn’t told…

You stopped in your tracks, panting heavily and looking around you. Running around aimlessly was getting you nowhere.

“C’mon, c’mon,” you urged yourself, whirling around to take in the four different pathways that had opened around you.

One was the pathway you’d just come from, and maybe you’d traveled down the rest of them as well. You simply didn’t know, they were all just too similar to each other. A cry of frustration left your lips and you wanted to rip your hair out, but after a moment, you forced yourself to calm down enough to try to hear what was going on around you. You took a deep breath and held it, eyes jerking towards one of the pathways as you finally heard something.

Your heart skipped a beat at the figures you saw, obviously fighting. Before you could even stop to think about what you were running into, you were moving again, a bright spot of red hair becoming clearer the closer you got.

“Lea,” you breathed, though upon closer inspection, you realized the figure was too short to be Lea and was instead Kairi.

Eyes scanning the open plaza that was getting closer with every step, you were too focused on getting there to watch where your feet were landing. They caught on some loose gravel, and suddenly you found yourself falling face first on the ground. Palms scraping across the ground, you only let yourself wince slightly before jumping back to your feet and continuing on. All you knew was that you had to get there, had to have Lea in your sight, because until you did you couldn’t be sure that he was still alive.

When he finally entered your field of vision, your relief was palpable, a smile even subconsciously crossing your face as you realized he was unharmed. He was still fighting, but that was to be expected, and you were even proud of him for it. Your heart swelled as you took him in — until you realized who exactly he was fighting.

The shock of blue hair was a dead giveaway that Saix had entered the playing field. Fresh worry coursed through you, watching as Lea fell to his knees under one of his old friend’s attacks. Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to cry out to him, but couldn’t catch your breath enough to form his name. Suddenly though, Saix stopped and you didn’t have time to feel relief before your blood ran cold at seeing who took his place.

Xemnas stood there in front of Lea, for the moment, and even though he wasn’t doing anything but talking, you were filled with foreboding. It felt like you had been running forever, and you supposed you had been, since the labyrinth appeared. You watched as Lea got to his feet in defiance, bringing his Keyblade down on Xemnas, only for his former superior to block the attack. He held Lea’s Keyblade in his hand as though it was a child’s toy, before doing something you couldn’t quite catch and causing the Keyblade to disappear.

“No!”

The cry managed to slip past your lips as the three of them were engulfed in darkness for what seemed like a split second before it dissipated, revealing Lea falling to his knees. You were almost there, so close, and none of them had noticed you yet, not even Kairi or Sora. With Xemnas advancing on Lea, you finally entered the plaza, closing the distance between you just as the Nobody thrust his blade forward.

“I will purge that light in you… with darkness!”

“Lea!”

Your eyes widened, staring at the hand that was now wrapped around Xemnas’ weapon. The hand that had arrived just a split second too late. Even though you were unable to see the face of the person that had just appeared, you had the strongest sensation they were staring straight into your eyes. You gasped softly, following the length of the blade… to where it had pierced your chest. It trembled slightly under the stranger’s hold and you suddenly remembered how to breathe as pain exploded in your chest.

“Y/N!”

You cried out as the weapon was pulled out of you, knees trembling before you found yourself falling with no way to stop yourself. Tears coursed down your cheeks as the pain continued to radiate through you, so strongly that you didn’t realize you were in Lea’s arms until his face was hovering over you, twisted in disbelief and worry.

“Y/N, hang on!”

There were other people talking, but you couldn’t decipher their words. All you could focus on was the pain, Lea’s face, and one thought that finally made its way through the fog your mind had become.

“L-Lea…”

“I’m here, Y/N.”

You blinked in hazy surprise as you saw that his hand was twined with yours, wondering exactly when that had happened. For a moment, all you could do was stare at the way your fingers crossed over each other, the difference in your skin tones. You couldn’t figure out why, but it seemed strange to be admiring how beautiful the sight was at this particular moment. Something important was happening, something you needed to be there for, but what…?

You turned your face towards Lea, that previous thought finding the forefront of your consciousness again.

“Lea… you’re… safe? You’re not… hurt?”

Each word took conscious, strained effort, and you felt proud that you’d managed to get them out at all. Everything hurt, but maybe, maybe you would be okay. Were you getting used to it, or was it going away? You couldn’t tell.

A strangled laugh caught your attention, and you looked up to see Lea staring at you with a teary smile. But why was he crying?

“No, no, I’m not hurt. You made sure of that.”

“Oh.” You felt a smile lift your own lips. “Good.”

Your eyes felt heavy and you let them close, satisfied with Lea’s answer and your own reaction. You’d been incredibly worried about him, for some reason you couldn’t remember, but now you felt everything would be okay.

“Y/N, Y/N, no, don’t close your eyes!”

The urgency to his voice confused you. Why shouldn’t you close your eyes? What would happen if you did? Despite his insistence, you couldn’t bring your eyes to open again. It felt like you might fall asleep at any moment, and a part of you wanted that, trying to ignore the vague warning bells in the back of your mind. After a long moment, you were able to open your eyes.

“Oh…”

You let out a soft sigh as your eyes met Lea’s, bright green and shining… with tears. The sight was an abrupt reminder of what happened and you suddenly knew, with startling clarity, that it was time for you to say goodbye. Lea’s gaze snapped up as Sora dropped down next to the two of you, holding up his Keyblade and trying to cast what you knew was cure.

But you also knew it wouldn’t work.

“Sora… don’t.”

He looked as though you had struck him, but he listened, or maybe he just didn’t have any magic left in him.

“Y/N…” His voice trailed off as he reached out, placing a hand on your arm and squeezing lightly before his expression hardened. “We’ll take care of this,” he told Lea. Then he was gone.

“Why would you do something so stupid?”

You turned your gaze back to Lea, tongue feeling heavy in your mouth.

“Because… I couldn’t… live with myself… if anything… happened to you.”

It was a struggle to make the words come out, but still you did, and in that moment you were proud of the small accomplishment. Lea clicked his tongue in irritation, a pained expression crossing his face.

“That’s not very funny, y’know.”

“ ‘s not a joke,” you mumbled.

“Y/N… what… am I supposed to do?”

You wanted to reach up and touch his face, wipe away his tears. More than anything, you wanted to hold him in your arms and tell him everything you’d been holding back for reasons you couldn’t remember anymore. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, choking slightly as a whimper escaped your lips at the pain it caused you. Telling him now… it would be too cruel. So instead, you looked up at him, making sure you caught his eyes before you spoke for the last time.

“Win.”


	27. Xigbar x Fem!SO ~ Fluff

Xigbar x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------

“Hey Hot Stuff,” Xigbar’s voice made you turn on your heel to see him sauntering over to you, wearing that trademark smirk of his.

You grinned the moment you saw him, a warmth filling your cheeks as you noticed the looks from other Members, before they looked away rolling their eyes. His arms wrapped around the back of your waist, pulling you close and completely disregarding any attention it was drawing from the others.

“Got the afternoon off,” he told you, his smirk growing at the way your eyes slightly widened. “Let’s say you and I have some fun?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but Saix interjected, “Not everyone was given the afternoon off. Y/N has a mission to complete.”

“Sorry,” you sent Xigbar an apologetic smile, reluctantly grabbing his arms to pull out of his grasp.

Xigbar merely tightened his hold on you, motioning towards Demyx. “Send lazy bones over there on the mission.”

“Heeey–” Demyx whined, letting out a huff of breath. “Don’t sign me up for work!”

Saix sighed in exasperation. “You don’t get to rearrange things like that.”

“As if,” Xigbar stepped back from you, motioning his arm towards Saix. “Who’s the higher number here? Pretty sure it’s not you.”

Saix’ eyes narrowed as you stepped forward. “It’s fine. I’ll do the mission.” Turning towards Xigbar, you whispered, “Don’t cause drama.”

His eyebrow quirked up, a mischievous hint melding into his smirk, making you shake your head. You knew exactly what you had provoked. Before you knew what was happening, you were hoisted off the ground and slung over his shoulder. You yelped, your face reddening at everyone’s stares and laughs as Xigbar walked past Saix.

“X-Xigbar, put me down!” You protested, your voice cracking as you kicked your legs, half-heartedly trying to get out of his grasp.

“No can do, Babe,” he told you, summoning a Corridor that sprouted out of the ground. “We have a date.”

You planted your face in your hands, unable to take everyone’s stare that Xigbar had basically kidnapped you to take a vacation. The moment you were taken into the Corridor, the stagnant air of the castle was replaced with a chilling wind. You shivered, looking up from your hands to see a snow laden town from the perch of a red rooftop. Xigbar put you down beside him, so you could stand on your own, simply awaiting your reaction as you looked over your new surroundings.

It was a world you had never been to before. Paper, oval shaped lanterns hung from twine, lining the buildings and dangling across the streets where hundreds of people walked through the town. Each person was dressed in colorful silks with intricate embroidered designs, they held paper fans and held up thin, umbrellas as they stopped at the shops and went towards a palace far out in the distance. An unfamiliar, but beautiful music played around you, matching the excitement of the townsfolk.

“Where… are we?” You finally spoke up, looking towards Xigbar, where he watched you with crossed arms.

He smirked, outstretching his arms, “Welcome to the Land of Dragons.”

You blinked, “Are there actually dragons here?”

He shrugged, “Beats me. But there is a festival today. Figured we might check it out.”

“That… actually sounds sort of romantic.” You sent him a lopsided smile.

“Who said I couldn’t be romantic?” He asked, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him.

You giggled, lacing your hands behind his neck and meeting his grin with one of your own. “Don’t think I just forgot you basically kidnapped me.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.” He pointed out, playfully bopping your nose.

“Yeah, well you’re dealing with those consequences when we get back, not me.” You countered, glancing towards his lips, before looking back to his golden gaze.

“I’ll just talk my way out of it.” He told you, leaning forward to close the distance between you, “Like I always do.”

You barely managed out the breath of amusement, before his lips met with yours. His arms tightened around you, the sweet, innocent kiss swiftly turning passionate, as it often did with him. You hummed in his mouth, your tongues dancing against the other, before he suddenly pulled away, leaving both of you breathless.

“You wanting to make out all night, or actually see where I brought you?” He asked.

“Um, both would be good.” You told him, your chest fluttering at the way his smirk grew.

“We’ll make sure that happens.” He assured you, before looking up towards the darkened sky. “Man, it really does get dark here fast.”

You looked up with him, seeing the stars beginning to shimmer in the sky. “It’s probably a bit later here than it was back at the castle.”

“We better get going then, the show’s about to start.”

“The show?” You repeated, looking back to him and gasping when you saw him off the ground.

A purple aura covered his feet, where he stood completely off the roof, floating in mid air. He held out his hand to you, and you shook your head, stepping back.

“Are you serious?” You asked him with a laugh.

“What, afraid of heights?” He teased, making your eyes narrow.

“More afraid of falling to my death.” You clarified, looking over the edge of the roof to the town far below. “What if your powers don’t work on me?”

“Then I guess you’re just gonna have to trust me” He told you, holding out his hand again.

You looked towards his outstretched hand, taking in a breath. With a hesitance, you reached out your own, slipping your fingers into his palm. He grabbed you with a grin, pulling you forward until you stumbled off the roof. You gasped, clinging to him and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled, “You alright there, Hot Stuff?”

“F-Fine,” you stammered, pulling back from him ever so slowly until you saw the same purple aura around his feet, surrounding your own.

You stepped back from him, making sure to still keep your hand on his arm. The world was beneath your feet, people walking through the town with no idea that two strangers walked above them. Despite being in the air, it felt as if you were on solid ground. You couldn’t stop the grin from growing as you beamed a smile to Xigbar.

“This is amazing!” You gushed, getting a laugh from him in response.

“You haven’t seen nothin’ yet.” He assured you, grabbing your hand from his arm and walking forward,

He walked up an invisible set of stairs, going higher and higher into the air. It was a surreal experience, walking in midair, above the streets and rooftops. You almost wondered if he could take you up to the stars, until he came to a stop where you could perfectly see the palace out in the distance.

“This is breathtaking.” You whispered, taking a moment before you looked over at him. “What’s wrong?”

His gaze was focused on the palace, as if he were planning something. He blinked when you called him out and looked over at you with a smirk. “Nothin’ at all. Just think we could be closer.”

You opened your mouth to ask why, but was cut off as a Corridor surrounded you and dissipated right beside the palace, where a crowd of thousands was gathering along the ground. Xigbar let out a breath, finally satisfied as he fell back, lounging in the air. Grabbing your wrist, he pulled you down with him. You laid down next to him, looking over the gorgeous landscape and trying to figure out what everyone was waiting for.

A high-pitched whistling caught your attention and you caught site of a small glowing rocket twirling through the sky. It burst with a echoing bang that made you jump, before your eyes widened in wonderment at the explosion of bright, beautiful colors. Your lips parted, your eyes mesmerized as one rocket after another flew into the sky, erupting into various hues of color.

“W-what is this…?” You barely managed the words out amidst your shock.

Xigbar chuckled, running his hand along your back. “The show.”

You looked back at him, the bursts of color casted over him with each explosion as he genuinely smiled back at you. With a grin, you pounced on top of him, both of you laughing as you met your lips together. He rolled you onto your back, leaning over you as he deepened the kiss, before pulling away the moment you ever so slightly moaned.

“This is perfect,” you told him, still grinning as you saw the bursts of color behind him, framing his face above yours.

He hummed, kissing you shortly before he rolled back beside you and pulled you close. “I think I’d have to agree.” He muttered against your hair, his voice vibrating through you.

You nestled in against him, your grin growing even more as you both enjoyed the show.


	28. Ienzo and Reader

Ienzo and Reader~ Recalling Fond Memories

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------------

You plucked a daisy from its stem, twisting it between your fingers as you walked through the garden. Petals softly danced in the breeze, wafting sweet, reminiscent scents that teased your senses. You were waiting for Ienzo to arrive, after convincing him that he needed to take some sort of break from his endless studies and research. He had objected, as he always did. Despite the years apart, some things never changed. You chuckled to yourself at the thought, admiring a rose bush.

“What are you laughing about this time?” Ienzo’s voice caught your attention.

You spun around, your smile turning into a grin as you saw the adorable boy in his long lab coat. “You just have to wear that thing everywhere, don’t you?”

He glanced down at his outfit, letting out a breath. “Of course. I work in a lab, don’t I?”

With a chuckle, you walked towards him and placed the daisy you had picked in his chest pocket. “Yeah, yeah, you look ridiculous.”

With a scoff, he followed you, quite used to your antics. “I imagine you have a place in mind for us to go, since you forced me to take a break.”

“Of course,” you smiled back at him over your shoulder, grabbing his arm to pull him to meet your pace. “Remember that sushi shop we used to go to all the time growing up?”

“You mean the one where you convinced me to eat a spoonful of wasabi?” He asked, sending you a pointed look. “Of course I do.”

You snorted, covering your mouth at the memory. “Or that time that I told you that the fish in the aquarium were going to be made into food and you just panicked–”

Ienzo chuckled, “And I reached into the water to scoop them out so I could save them.”

“It’s a good thing you were such a cute kid, otherwise I’m pretty sure we would have been thrown out.”

“I doubt my looks had anything to do with it.” He had a fond smile on his lips as he recalled. “If I remember correctly, Even apologized and paid for the damages.” He laughed, a genuine one that made you beam, “But not before asking if he could buy the fish I had grabbed.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s right!” You chimed, turning to face him as you walked backwards. “Whatever happened to Mr. Pebbles?”

“I had brought him with me when I became a Nobody.” He admitted, his smile slightly faltering. “Helped me remember what I was like before… I never found out what happened to him after I disappeared. I don’t imagine the other Members would have taken care of him.”

“Oh…” You realized, turning back around to walk alongside him. “I’m glad you had him for awhile though. Much longer than he would have had in that sushi place.”

Ienzo hummed in agreement, a bittersweet air rising around you. Your conversation reached a lull, other than the occasional comment here and there to the other about things you saw or remembered. A small bell chimed when you entered the restaurant, and Ienzo froze, scanning his eyes around the familiar place. His gaze landed on the fish tank near the back of the place, a covering over the top since he had pulled the rescue attempt.

“You know…” You muttered beside him. “That cover doesn’t take much to get off.”

Ienzo laughed, quickly stifling it as he brought his hand to his mouth. “Hmm, I think I have a better solution.” Reaching into his coat’s pocket, he grabbed a leather pouch and went up to the main chef. “How much munny to buy all the fish in your tank?”


	29. Sora x Chubby/Shy!Reader

Sora x Chubby/Shy!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------------------

“Y/N?” Sora’s voice was muffled by the closed door to your room. “Are you almost ready? Everyone’s waiting at the beach!”

“Y-Yes! I’ll be right out!” You assured him, looking back at your reflection in the floor length mirror as your fingers nervously tangled in front of you. Taking in a shaking breath, you whispered, “How did I let Kai talk me into this…?”

You were wearing a new swimsuit, one that Kairi had begged you to try on at the mall. With your curves, you often tried to stray away from suits that stuck too close to your skin. You often opted for oversized shirts or forgoing swimming at the beach with your friends altogether… that was before Sora had come back to the islands.

It had only been a month since his return and since then, the two of you had been inseparable. You couldn’t bring yourself to say no when he asked you to join him and your friends at the beach that weekend. The moment Kairi heard the news that you had accepted the invite, she had kidnapped you the next morning to buy you the proper attire.

At the mall, in that dressing room, you felt the slightest bit of confidence from the way Kairi and Selphie were gushing… but now? Standing alone in your room, about to walk out to show the person you cared about most, you were terrified. Every extra pound, it all stood out to you. You recalled the suits Kairi and Selphie had tried on. How slim and perfect they had looked. Completely different than you.

Slipping your eyes shut, you clenched your hands together. “I can’t do this…” Shaking your head, you stammered, “S-Sora? I… I don’t think I’m going to go after all… Maybe you should just go without me, alright?”

“What?!” Sora’s voice boomed through the door before the words had even finished coming out of your mouth. “What’s wrong?”

You opened your mouth to reply, but no words could come out. The anxiety in your gut tightened as you opened your eyes and saw your reflection. There was no way you could let him see you like that.

“Y/N, please, is something wrong?” Sora’s voice shot through your thoughts as you blinked and glanced towards the shut door.

“I… “ You let out a breath, “You should just go, Sora. Have fun with everyone… I’ll be fine here.”

There were a few seconds of silence, before Sora replied. “Can I come in?”

Your heart jumped to your throat, “W-what?”

Sora huffed out a breath, “I’m coming in.”

“Sora, don–” Your voice cut short as the door opened.

A warmth covered your body as Sora stopped short in the doorway, his blue eyes widening. You couldn’t bring yourself to move as you saw his gaze dancing over you, a similar flush filling his cheeks.

“Y/N…” He stepped towards you and reached forward, ever so gently grabbing your hands. “You look–” Bringing his eyes up to yours he beamed, “amazing!”

You blinked, your blush deepening as you averted your gaze and murmured, “You’re just saying that… “

“Why would I lie about that?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side to be in your line of sight.

“It… doesn’t bother you?” You asked, lightly chewing on your bottom lip from embarrassment,

“What do you mean?”

“The way I look,” you hesitantly downcast your gaze to your clasped hands. “Wearing something like this with… well, you know.”

“I… don’t really know?” He admitted with a short laugh. “You should wear things like this more often!”

You brought your eyes back to his, blinking in surprise. “R-Really?”

It was his turn to avert his gaze as he confessed, “Yeah, it really, shows off your curves… It’s really nice.”

“O-Oh,” you turned even redder, your heart feeling as if it were about to beat out of your chest. “Thank you…”

He laughed, “I should be the one thanking you.”

You giggled, squeezing his hands as your heart fluttered. “I was… really nervous for you to see.”

He hummed, “I get it. But, I’m really glad I got to.” He let go of your hand and pushed your hair behind your ear, smiling softly. “You’re beautiful.”

Your heart melted by his words, smile, and the way his vibrant eyes softened as he looked at you. Everything seemed to fall into place and you couldn’t even recall why you had been nervous in the first place. You could feel the corners of your lips curving into a smile as you leaned up on your toes and closed the distance between you. His breath hitched as your lips ever so softly met, but it melded into a sigh as his hand cupped your cheek.

The kiss lingered, until you reluctantly pulled away; both of you taking a moment to flutter your eyes open and come back to reality. You grinned, matching the bright smile Sora sent you and leaned into his touch as his thumb caressed your cheek.

“Thank you…” you whispered.

Sora’s smile somehow grew even larger as he leaned his forehead against yours and repeated the words. “I should be the one thanking you.”

You giggled, before your voice was captured by his lips for another kiss.


	30. Aqua x Fem!Reader

Aqua x Fem!Reader ~ Angst

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------

You gazed up at the stars, leaning back against the grassy hill. The cool night wind rushed through your hair, chilling your skin. You were alone, lost in your own thoughts and memories of happier days. It had been months since you had seen anyone that you recognized. All of your friends were lost, your own Master, deceased; none of that compared to the loss of the one who meant the most… Aqua.

The last time you had seen her had been at the Keyblade Graveyard, the final battle and confrontation against Master Xehanort and his dark apprentice, Vanitas. The buildup had been a blur, a flurry of anger and constantly rushing to keep the other safe. In the end, none of it had mattered. You had woken up alone, lost in the middle of the wasteland. Ventus, Terra, Aqua…. All of them were gone.

You had been fruitlessly searching for them since, but to no avail. There wasn’t even the slightest hint to where they could be. It was as if the universe itself had forgotten them and you were the only one left to remember them. To carry on the legacy. You scoffed at the thought.

What legacy?

It seemed like there was nothing left to fight for. Aqua had been that for you. Her sweet smiles and delicate touches to your hand when she knew you were spiraling again. She never judged or thought less of you, and you hadn’t realized just how much it had all meant to you… until she was gone.

Letting out a harsh breath, you closed your eyes, listening to the whistling wind and the rustling leaves in the trees to calm yourself down. Your thoughts drifted to that night in the Enchanted Forest. The first time you and Aqua were sent on a mission together and she was trying so hard to lead. It was before she had gained that self-confidence that could make you melt, but your heart still skipped every time she’d try to take charge of a situation.

“You don’t have to try so hard.” You had told her, chuckling as you realized she had gotten both of you lost in the forest. “Let’s just take a break and regroup.”

She stopped walking, letting out a long breath. “I suppose you’re right. I really should have made sure I knew where we were headed before I charged into the forest.” With a defeated sigh, she turned towards you, a soft warmth on her cheeks.

You hadn’t been able to hold back your smile, or the way your heart swelled at the sight. “It’s fine.” You laughed softly, walking towards her. “I wasn’t really looking forward to doing the mission Master sent us for anyway. So a walk through the forest was a nice change of pace.”

She chuckled, “You’re always so positive.” She sent you a soft smile, her fingers hesitantly brushing against yours, making your breath catch. “Thank you.”

“Y-Yeah,” you smiled in return, returning the gesture and ever so gently grabbing her hand.

That had been the night you had finally realized and accepted your feelings for her. All those fleeting touches, those soft smiles, it all meant something. She had helped you make the fire and the two of you had exchanged stories and recalled memories about your training together. Sometime in the night, your hands had ended up interlaced, her head along your shoulder as you both watched the crackling flames. It had been perfect..

Your chest tightened at the memory and your eyes fluttered open, releasing the tears that had welled up in them. A shiver from the cold went through you, stealing away the warmth from the sweet memory. You sat up, bringing your knees to your chest as you wrapped your arms around them. Leaning your forehead between them, you let out a shaking breath. The nights were getting harder without her. And every morning, you still found yourself expecting to see her tired, sweet smile when you woke up. Instead, you’d find yourself alone. In some inn, or in the middle of a forest, but still, completely alone.

Your shoulders shook, the knot in your throat forcing its way out in a sob. She was the only person that had understood, the only person that knew exactly how to encourage and motivate you to keep going. That night before the final confrontation with the others… the way she had held you as you cried out your fears and worries, how her hand had swept through your hair and down your back, and the soft hum of understanding as she merely listened to your woes… That moment often came back to you in the hardest moments. The moments where you realized you would never be in her arms like that again.

The sobs trembled through you, each one straining your throat and chest until it hurt. The world was silent, allowing your soft cries to resonate through the forest.

“You can’t lose hope…” Aqua’s voice made your head spring up with a gasp. She was knelt in front of you, covered in a golden sparkling glow as if she were some sort of apparition. A sheen of tears was over her softened eyes, matching her sweet smile that made your heart swell.

“A-Aqua,” your voice cracked as you brought your hands to her face, only to go straight through her. “This… must be a dream…” You whispered, pulling your hands back. “You can’t actually be here.”

“Y/N, you have to keep going.” Aqua continued, not addressing your reaction. “You’re stronger than you think.”

Shaking your head, you looked back into her eyes, realizing there was so much about her that you had forgotten. The slightest hints of purple in her blue eyes and the way her hair perfectly framed her face. She was so beautiful…

“I’m not…” You admitted with a breathless sob, closing your eyes and hanging your head forward. “Not without you…”

“Y/N…” She softly spoke. “That’s not true. You know it’s not.”

“Then why haven’t I been able to find you?” You asked, unable to look at her. “I’ve… I’ve looked everywhere for you.”

“I’m right here.” You felt a warmth over your heart, making you open your eyes to see her hand over your chest. “I always will be.”

You scoffed, “You know what I mean… Of course my dream wouldn’t know–”

“You aren’t dreaming.” Aqua interjected, her gaze serious as you darted your eyes back to hers.

“T-Then where are you?” You scrambled onto your knees. When she averted her gaze, you pleaded. “Aqua, please… I need to know you’re alright.”

“I’m alright…” She answered, her eyes sliding shut as she let out a soft breath. “You can’t go where I am…”

“What do you mean…?” You muttered, your eyes widening as you saw the shimmer of a tear slip down her cheek. You reached forward to catch it, but it simply passed through your hand.

“I’m…” Her voice choked and she cleared her throat. “I’m in the Realm of Darkness.”

“The Realm of…” Your voice drifted off.

You knew the Realm of Darkness… heard the warnings from your Master and the tales of what it was like. A knot tightened in your gut at the thought of Aqua wandering through the Darkness all on her own. You wanted to know how she had gotten there, what could have happened, but in your heart, you also knew. She had thrown herself into danger for you in the past, without a second thought or a hesitation. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that she would have done the same for Terra or Ventus, even if it meant being lost to that horrid realm.

Taking in a shaking breath, you murmured under your breath. “How do I get there…?”

Aqua blinked, shaking her head. “You don’t. Y/N, the only reason I’m telling you is so you can look for–”

“I’m not going to look for anyone but you.” You interrupted her, reaching forward and placing your hand over hers. Despite not being able to actually touch her, you could have sworn you felt the slightest warmth. “I–” You swallowed hard, your heart pounding in your chest. “I love you… You, no one else.”

“Y/N…” Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down to your hand over hers. “You can’t come here… I don’t know if there’s any way for me to leave the Realm of Darkness. I’m trapped here, and I won’t let the same thing happen to you.”

“I’ll find a way.” You assured her. “How are you talking to me right now?”

“I felt your heart,” the corner of her lips tipped up into a smile. “It’s a faint connection, but I followed it here… I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it again…”

“You won’t have to,” you told her, smiling when she looked up at you in confusion. “I won’t let you be alone.” You shook your head, letting out a laugh amidst your tears. “Cause I know how much it sucks to be on your own, trust me.”

She laughed with you, looking away. “I wish I was here with you.”

You squeezed her hand, the warm sensation coursing through you. “I do, too.”

She hummed, “Do you remember our first kiss?”

A warmth crept up your cheeks as you chuckled, “Of course I do… We had both fallen into the lake back home.”

“You were laughing, both of us completely soaked,” she recalled with a fond smile. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about… how beautiful you looked.”

Your breath hitched, “Yeah..?”

She nodded, sniffling as she looked back at you. “I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling, but I knew I didn’t want to go another day without hearing your laugh.” A soft sob left her, “It’s one of the things I miss most about you.”

You opened your mouth, wishing you could have the perfect reply, but instead you leaned forward, trying to meet her lips against yours. It was faint sensation, the pressure and softness you so dearly craved was nowhere to be found, but there was her warmth. The soft hitch in her breath and the way your heart fluttered was enough to make the forest disappear around you.

“I miss you , Aqua…” You confessed the moment you broke apart, suddenly feeling her warmth fading.

Opening your eyes, you realized that she was gone. You were once again completely alone in the night, surrounded by empty trees and a dying fire. Despite it, you could still sense the flutters in your heart. It couldn’t have just been a dream.

Taking in a shaking breath, you looked back to the stars and whispered. “I’ll find you… I promise.”


	31. Vanitas x Fem!Reader

Wish I Could Prove I Love You ~ Vanitas x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\------------------------------

“Vanitas…”

Your voice came out as little more than a whisper, hands outstretched but only grasping empty air. The space where he had been was now empty though his warmth still lingered. He stood several feet from you, the only sign of his agitation his clenched fists, though you knew if you pressed, you may be faced with more of his Unversed. You let your hands fall to your sides, even though you longed to close the space between you and take him in your arms.

All you wanted… was to love him. Why wouldn’t he let you?

Your heart ached at his rejection, but not for yourself.

“Please…” You took a slow step forward and when you spoke again, your voice came stronger. “I want to see you. I don’t care about Xehanort or the Unversed! I don’t care about light or darkness or any of that! I care about you.”

The silence stretched between you, wind tossing up the Badlands sand. He wasn’t answering you, but he wasn’t running away either.

“Vani…”

Either the sound of your nickname for him or the sight of you taking another step forward drew him from his thoughts. His head shot up towards you, and with his mask still firmly in place, you couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Thin tendrils of darkness had begun radiating from him, a sign that an Unversed would be joining you soon. When he started laughing, you hesitated, brow furrowing in confusion as your fists clenched.

“You’re a bigger idiot than I thought. Do you realize how stupid you sound? You don’t care about darkness?” He paused, shaking his head as he held out his hands and the darkness around him intensified. “What do you think I am?”

Your eyes narrowed at his assertion, anger coursing through you.

“You’re Vanitas! And I don’t believe for a single second that you’re only darkness.” He scoffed, but you didn’t let him interrupt you. “I’ve seen it, those other sides you try to hide. You’re hurting, but you don’t have to be!”

Unversed had begun appearing around you, but they stayed where they formed, and so you didn’t pay them any mind. You continued walking towards him, refusing to be scared away by his display of darkness and power. Even if it was the last thing you did, you would show him you truly cared about him.

“What do you know about it?” he snarled as the two of you came face to face. “What do you know about anything?”

Your glare softened despite his apparent rage. This was it, right here — the cracks in the armor that let you see beyond the arrogant Keyblade wielder to the hurting person underneath. And maybe… maybe that was why he was so adamantly refusing to take off his helmet for you. Because it was the only layer of protection he had.

“Maybe I don’t know anything.”

You looked down, waiting until you could tell he was copying your motion before you reached out ever so slowly towards his hands. Darkness was still radiating off of him and you could feel its weight against your skin. His hands jerked when you touched them, but he didn’t pull away completely. A deep breath escaped your lips as some of the tension eased from your shoulders and you wrapped your fingers around his hands.

“I probably don’t know anything,” you admitted, looking back up and feeling your heart clench when all you saw was your own worried and disheveled face staring back at you, reflected in his helmet.

Everything in you wanted to close the distance between the two of you, but his helmet was a stark reminder of the barrier that was still between you. Instead, you freed one of your hands, pressing it lightly against the side of his helmet, imagining you were cupping his cheek.

“But I want to know it all, Vani. You don’t have to be alone.” The wind was still stirring the sand around your feet, your heart pounding. “I want to know all of you.”

He stayed silent, and you couldn’t help but hold your breath. You were acutely aware of the Unversed around you and you hoped you weren’t imagining the way the darkness was reining back into him. You gasped slightly when you suddenly realized that his hands were shaking in yours, eyes darting down and then back up to his face, where his helmet was slowly dissolving to show you what he truly looked like.

You were holding your breath for a different reason now, eyes roving greedily over his features, somehow softer than you expected. With his eyes closed, full lashes nearly brushed his cheekbones, and unruly dark hair fell across his forehead. You’d always cared about Vanitas past his looks — you had to considering you hadn’t known what he looked like before — but you couldn’t deny the way your cheeks warmed to finally see him.

He opened his eyes slowly, as though the action took every last bit of his resolve and you felt your heart leap in your chest as he looked back at you. Golden irises stared at you, taking you completely by surprise, but despite that, everything about this moment felt right. Your hand now rested on the side of his face, incredibly warm and real, a stark contrast to his helmet. You couldn’t help the way your fingers spread over his skin, brushing against his hair. It was so soft, and you fought the urge to say so, knowing he wouldn’t take that well at all.

“Vanitas…” you breathed, a smile tugging at your lips. You lifted up slowly on your tiptoes, giving him plenty of time to pull away before you pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. You let your lips brush against his skin as you murmured, “I’m so happy to finally see you.”


	32. Xion x Fem!Reader ~ Reunion

Xion x Fem!Reader ~ Reunion

By: Mod Amar

\-------------------

A sigh slipped past your lips as you continued poking at the food in front of you. You’d been in this same unexplainable slump for days now — distracted, appetite gone, and, weirdest of all, random bouts of teariness. No matter how much you examined it or tried to explain it, you just couldn’t figure it out. One moment you would be fine, and then the next, you’d be in tears for absolutely no reason. It was as annoying as it was bizarre.

You frowned at your food, poking it one last time before you threw down your fork without having taken a single bite. Gathering up your plate to take it to the sink, you cast your gaze out the window. The sky was the same usual twilit glow, but you felt tears prick your eyes, and the unmistakable tickle in the back of your throat that meant tears were inevitable. Never before had looking out your window made you feel so miserable and alone. Blinking roughly, you tore your gaze away from the sky and moved to go on with your day.

After washing your plate and making sure you had all your things for the day, you paused by the door. The Heartless had returned with a vengeance recently, and though Hayner, Pence, and Olette told you they were “working on it” — whatever that meant — they had also told you to be careful if you had to go out. It hadn’t taken long for you to realize why they’d made sure to warn you. The way the Heartless had begun combining together to create a cyclone of darkness was nothing short of terrifying.

And yet, for some reason when you saw them now it was one of the few times when the weight on your chest abated. If you hadn’t known any better, you’d say that any time there was even a hint of Heartless around, you got… excited. But that didn’t make any sense, and so you shook your head, trying to get rid of the irrational hope that Heartless would appear as you ran your errands that day.

You were just about to head out the door, your hand on the doorknob, when a sharp pain ran through your head. With a gasp, you gripped your head reflexively, the sudden and very vivid image of a pair of blue eyes flashing through your mind. If you hadn’t just gasped, the image would have taken your breath away. You clenched your eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to cling to that image, something in your heart telling you it was of the utmost importance, but, just like a dream, it was already fading away.

“No,” you breathed. “No, come back!”

Your eyes were full of tears again as you gripped your head harder, as if that would keep the image from slipping away. As swiftly as it came, it was gone again, leaving you confused and shaking.

You were forgetting something, someone, that much was obvious. But who? And what had she meant to you?

With a deep breath, you wiped your eyes and stood back up from your hunched position and then paused.

“She?”

The thought had occurred to you, clear as day, but you couldn’t begin to pinpoint where it had come from, or why you knew with such certainty that you were right about the person being female.

“She…” you repeated, and as much as it felt correct, it felt incomplete.

There was more to it than that — so much more — but standing in your doorway wasn’t helping anything. You took another deep breath and forced yourself to open the door and head out into town to begin your day.

While the town wasn’t deserted, it was by no means as busy as it had been in weeks past. Hardly anybody was sitting outside of the bistro, or in the square to watch films. Most of the people who were out were like you — there out of necessity to run their own errands. At first, you had tried to attribute your sudden melancholy to the change in the habits of your fellow residents, but it hadn’t taken long for you to be forced to admit that it was much more than that.

Some days were better than others, but that melancholy followed you wherever you went, regardless of what was going on around you. The only thing you knew about it for sure was that it seemed to worsen whenever you saw the clocktower, or two people walking by holding hands, or when the Heartless appeared and nothing more happened than that. It was like there was a tiny sensation of expectation in the back of your mind, and it was never satisfied.

Well, you supposed you knew two things for sure now — the emotion had certain triggers and it was linked to a girl, a girl you knew nothing about beside the fact that she had blue eyes. Or had they been green? Your brow furrowed in confusion. The image, or memory, or whatever it had been had happened only a few moments ago. So why was it you were already having trouble remembering what color eyes she had?

You balled your fists and pressed them, hard, against your eyes. Frustration was building up inside of you. Your first clue to why you had been feeling so awful for days and you couldn’t even remember it properly. Not the mention the fact that you had forgotten a person. A person who, if this feeling was any indication, had been extremely important to you. What kind of person just forgot somebody extremely important to them?

You stopped walking, debating whether or not you should just go home, and if you’d be able to finish your errands in such a state. You hadn’t even been paying attention to where you were walking, and you knew that you really should be paying better attention, especially with the Heartless running around.

Sighing, you had just resolved to open your eyes and go home when something smashed into you from behind, sending you crashing to the ground. Your hands and elbow skidded across the bricks as you tried to catch yourself, wincing from the pain. You rolled over onto your back frantically, knowing that your attacker had to be Heartless, but unprepared for the way the cyclone loomed over you, a force of black bodies and glowing eyes, all honed in on you.

With wide eyes, you rolled again, struggling to get to your feet as the swarm swooped down on where you had been moments ago. Your heart was already pounding in your chest as you began running, only one thought in your mind now: Get away. You had only passed a few people on your way into town, but now there was nobody. No one to see you in danger, and no one to help you.

“H-help!”

But even though you had managed to call for help, you had no hope that anybody would hear you. The Heartless’ shadow loomed over you and even though you kept running, you were preparing yourself for the worst. Then, just as suddenly as the Heartless had appeared there was the sound of something swinging through the air and the shadow was gone. Though part of you told yourself it wasn’t smart, you couldn’t help but let your pace slow as you turned to look over your shoulder.

Standing there was a girl. Her back was to you, but even still you thought her appearance was unassuming, and there was no weapon in her hand. She had short black hair, and was dressed in all black, minus the white pleated part of her skirt. This was the girl that had saved you? You tried to catch your breath and opened your mouth to thank her, and it was at that moment she turned around and your eyes met.

All at once, your breath caught in your throat as your eyes widened. Your heart thumped painfully in your chest and like a bolt of lightning hitting you, you understood everything.

“Xion.”

Her name was the softest of whispers passing your lips and you weren’t sure if she heard you at all, your voice thick with the tears that streamed uncontrollably down your face. You remembered everything now. Meeting her, getting to know her, talking with her, laughing with her, holding her hand and wanting so badly to never let go. The reason you got excited when Heartless appeared, and the reason you despaired when you saw the sunset or the clocktower or other couples holding hands.

It was all for her, for Xion, and you… had forgotten her.

The tears were coming so fast now that you couldn’t see past them. You rubbed at your eyes, trying to brush the tears away, but just as soon as you had wiped them away more had replaced them. Your shoulders shook, but you still felt the gentle arms that wrapped around you. You jerked your head up, trying to look at her, finding that she was too close for you to see anything, even if you hadn’t been blinded by your tears. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t bring yourself to return the hug.

“Shh, Y/N, it’s okay.”

“Xion…”

Her gentle shushing noises and the way she said your name broke your resolve. You squeezed her tightly against you, your sobs intensifying at her kindness. She’d disappeared and you hadn’t even looked for her, hadn’t even know you should be looking for her. You didn’t deserve her kindness.

“I-I’m sorry, Xion, I-I—”

You couldn’t get a full sentence out before dissolving into tears again, hugging her tighter to assure yourself that this was real. This morning you hadn’t even known she existed, and now… now you never wanted to let her go.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Y/N. You forgot about me.” You winced through your tears and dug your fingers into the back of her dress. “It’s okay,” she said again. “Everybody did, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault at all.”

You pulled back from her, just enough to finally take in her face, but you didn’t let go.

“H-how…?”

She shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said with a smile. “What matters is I’m back now.”

“Back?”

“I’ll tell you everything, but right now, I just want to hold you. Is that okay?”

Your breath hitched and you nodded quickly. Yes, it was okay, of course it was okay. It was all you wanted, too. She’d been secretive in the past, but you’d never minded it, and in your heart you knew things were different this time. Maybe because she wasn’t wearing that black coat anymore, or maybe because she sounded more sure of herself this time. Either way, you weren’t going to complain about the way her arms wrapped around you.

You relaxed into her hold, letting her touch soothe you, and for the first time in days, you felt your lips curve up into a smile as your tears slowed.

“Xion?”

“Hm?”

“You’re… staying this time, right?”

“Yes, Y/N. I’m staying this time.”

Your smile grew as the sadness that had been so overwhelming began to ease, instead being replaced with joy. Xion was back, and this time she was here to stay.

“I missed you,” you said, and even though you’d only just remembered her, you knew the words were true.

“I missed you, too.”

You sighed deeply, eyes slipping shut as you did your best to memorize every second of this reunion, feeling the happiest you had been in a long, long time.


	33. Terra and Friend Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle fights

Crap, crap, crap!

You raced through the halls of the castle, skidding around corners and not even sparing a glance towards Ventus as he asked you if everything was okay, Aqua snickering next to him. She knew exactly what was going on, having been the one to wake you from your sleep and let you know that you were going to be late. Shaking your head, you pushed yourself harder as you reached the doors of the castle, bursting out into the morning sun.

As a sort of reward and preparation for the Mark of Mastery exam, the Master had given everyone the day off of training, much to your dismay. You couldn’t help but feel as though you were falling behind, and while you knew that as Masters, Terra and Aqua would definitely be ahead of you regardless, you still felt the need to push yourself. Which was why you had begged and pleaded with Terra to train you one on one, giving up his valuable free time.

And now you were late.

You shook your head, the tension in your shoulders easing slightly as you reached the training field and found that Terra was there waiting for you. As soon as your feet hit the grass of the training field, you stopped, bending over with your hands on your knees and breathing heavily.

“T-Terra,” you managed, gasping for air. “I’m so… sorry.”

He didn’t answer, and you looked up sheepishly, finding him staring at you with his arms crossed and a reproachful expression.

Crap.

“I thought this was important, Y/N.”

You jerked upright, hands clenching into fists.

“It is! Terra, please, I’m so sorry.”

He surveyed you for a moment longer. You couldn’t remember the last time Terra had worn such a serious expression outside of training. Then, suddenly, his stance relaxed as he summoned his Keyblade and fell into a fighting position.

“Well in that case, I’m definitely not going to go easy on you.”

You let out a sigh of relief, a small smile on your face that you realized was premature once he ran at you, Keyblade raised. You summoned your own just in time to parry, and then the training began in earnest. The Master usually had you spar with Ventus, feeling the two of you were better matched than the two would be Masters — it was clear the two of you would need much more training to catch up to them.

Terra didn’t pull any punches and you were beginning to see the immense difference in your skill levels. It was all you could do to block his attacks, and soon you found your back against a rock — one of the obstacles the Master had placed there to teach you to pay attention to your surroundings. Something you clearly still needed to work on.

As Terra advanced on you, you prepared to forfeit the unofficial match, but were completely unprepared for the sight of him sending his Keyblade away in a flash of light.

“Terra?”

Your guard was up even higher now that he was still coming towards you with no weapon and his lips had begun to quirk up in a smirk.

“Terra?” you asked again.

Your eyes widened and you let out an involuntary shriek as he lunged towards you, hands outstretched. Completely forgetting your Keyblade, you raised your arms in defense and before you knew what was happening you were laughing uncontrollably.

“T-Terra! S-stop!” You could barely get the words out past your laughter and the smirk on his face was now a full grin as you alternately curled in on yourself and flailed to try to get away from his tickle assault. “Terraaaaa!”

He didn’t stop right away, tickling you until you were on the ground practically crying from laughter before pulling back and standing up straight. Your laughter died down and you were breathing heavily as you looked up at him.

“What was that for?” you asked as you sat up.

“Punishment for being late to the training session you begged to have.”

You scoffed, but there was a small smile on your lips.

“I told you I was sorry.”

“Oh, I know,” he said. “Still felt like you needed to be punished.”

Crossing your arms, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at that.

“Am I forgiven now?”

Terra watched you for a moment longer before offering you his hand. You didn’t hesitate to take it and let him help you back to your feet.

“You’re forgiven. Now,” he said as he released your hand, stepping back and summoning his weapon. “Let’s work on your observation skills.”

“Hey!”

But he didn’t give you time to answer, as, with another grin, he started another sparring match.


	34. Your Boys ~ Demyx, Isa, and Lea x Fem!Reader

Your Boys ~ Demyx, Isa, Lea x Fem!Reader Poly

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------

Warm hues of reds and orange swirled in the golden sky as the sun was beginning to set. You had seen the sight a hundred times from your perch on top of the clock tower, but you never tired of it. Letting out a soft hum, you leaned back, smiling as warm arms wrapped around you from behind. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing Isa as his vibrant eyes gazed out at the beautiful landscape around you. He noticed your gaze and brought his eyes to yours, the corners of his lips tipping into a smile.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked, his low voice rumbling through his chest and making you warm.

“Just… enjoying the moment.” You told him, your smile growing. “So peaceful.”

He chuckled, “Yes, we both know the silence won’t last for long.”

“But this moment is enough.” Your hand slid up behind his neck as you pulled him down to your level.

He hummed against your lips, his arms tightening around you until both of you heard snickering. Isa broke the kiss, his head leaned against yours for a moment as he sighed.

“You both never fail to find the perfect moments to interrupt.” He spoke up as you opened your eyes and looked over to see Demyx and Lea joining you on the clocktower.

Demyx hung near the wall, still uneased to be so high up. Despite it, there was a bright grin splitting his face as Lea replied to Isa. “What, are we supposed to let you hog Y/N for yourself?”

“I certainly wouldn’t complain.” He replied, getting a giggle from you as Demyx and Lea sat on either side of you.

“What took you so long?” You asked, giggling again as Lea leaned over and kissed your cheek, before he turned his attention to Isa for a kiss of his own.

“Ah you know,” Demyx shrugged, holding out a blue ice cream pop for you. “Makin out, getting lost, finding ice cream.”

“The usual?” Isa asked, making Demyx laugh.

“For the record,” Lea pointed out, “I wasn’t the one getting us lost. I knew which way to go. Demy here kept sidetracking us.”

“Oh like you didn’t love that dancing street performer!” Demyx defended, his arms outstretched. “They were amazing!”

“I still think you should have taken a share of the munny they made off that performance.” Lea replied.

“Let me guess,” you chuckled, looking to Demyx. “You pulled out your sitar?”

He nodded excitedly, making you laugh. “That beat was too hard to resist!” He scrambled to stand up, summoning his sitar, “I was all–” he shredded a string of notes with ease, leaning back as the music filled the once quiet air.

You clapped at the performance, laughter still in your voice as you cheered him on. Out of the four of you, he was by far the silliest and the most impulsive, but he seemed to fill in that perfect spot in the relationship dynamic. Lea wasn’t far behind, calling out moves for Demyx to do and telling him to show you the dance at the same time. Isa simply watched, you could almost feel the annoyance in his face, but his eyes showed that he was truly enjoying the show and laughter.

Reaching the final note, Demyx made his sitar disappear in a flash of light and gave a bow, before he settled back along the edge of the clocktower. His legs dangled off the side, swinging as he confidently smirked. You met his grin, leaning forward and grabbing his face before you met your lips together for a short kiss.

“That was even more impressive the second time around.” Lea noted.

“You shouldn’t play your sitar like that up here.” Isa pointed out with a sigh. “One small mistake and you could easily fall off the edge.”

Demyx whined, “Oh come on, Isa.” He nudged his shoulder before he turned and leaned back against him. “You need to lighten up a little. Maybe you should try playing it sometime.”

You bubbled into a laugh at the thought, barely hearing Isa’s huff of amusement. “I think I’ll have to pass on that.” He told Demyx, but you could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m only concerned for your safety.”

“Ever the parent.” Lea sighed, kissing the side of Isa’s head. “Who knows where these two would be if we weren’t here to keep an eye on them.”

“I’d probably be some famous rock star.” Demyx sighed wistfully. “I can almost hear the cheers from the audience from another life.”

“Would you have rathered that life?” You asked, quirking up a brow as the others joined you in looking over at Demyx in question.

He blinked, the tips of his ears warming as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nah, I like my life with you guys…” He grinned, “Wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Neither would I,” Isa admitted, looking back out at the setting sun with a rare smile.

You looked between your boys, seeing their warmed faces and the softened expressions. Reaching over your hands, you laced your fingers with Demyx’s and Lea’s, before pulling your clasped hands into your lap. They both breathily laughed as they followed your lead and moved in closer. Demyx kissed your cheek, shortly followed by Lea as they situated themselves at Isa’s sides.

The four of you snuggled together, watching the last slivers of sunlight disappear behind the horizon. As the stars began speckling the sky, you gazed up at them and made a silent wish that the four of you would be able to stay like this forever.


	35. Xigbar x Shy Fem!Reader

Xigbar x Shy Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\--------------------------------

You glanced at Saix from the corner of your eye, fighting the urge to shift from foot to foot as you waited. For days now, Saix had been sending the Organization on missions in pairs, and you’d been lucky enough to end up with members that were as content not to talk as you were, but today was different. All the other members were already off on missions, except for you and your partner.

A nervousness fluttered through you as you thought about how Saix had told you that your mission that day would be with Xigbar. He surely wasn’t one of the members content with silence, and while you felt yourself drawn to him, you were worried about how the mission would play out. What would you talk about? Would you be able to talk to him about anything? What if you sounded stupid? Or worse, what if he thought you were annoying? But how could you be annoying if you didn’t say anything and—

“You’re late.”

You drew in a sharp breath and looked up quickly. Xigbar was walking towards the two of you, a smirk on his face and mischief in his eye.

“Yeah, yeah, take it up with the boss man if you’ve got such a problem,” he said flippantly, waving his hand through the air.

His eye shifted over to you, smirk widening as your face reddened.

“You’re to tell me Lord Xemnas is the reason for your tardiness?”

“Aw nuts.” His gaze moved away and you felt as though you could breathe again. “You caught me.”

Saix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. All you could do was stand there awkwardly through the exchange, unable to stop yourself now from shifting foot to foot. All you wanted was to go out and complete your mission and hopefully not make a gigantic fool of yourself. Not be stuck in the middle of Saix and Xigbar squabbling and not able to bring yourself to stop it.

“Your mission is to Halloween Town today,” Saix informed you, choosing to ignore Xigbar’s sass. “Dispatch the Heartless there and then report back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Xigbar said again. “We know the drill. You ready to go, Hot Stuff?”

You blinked, not realizing for a moment that he was actually talking to you, until the unwavering stare and smirk he gave you made it clear that he was.

“M-me?”

Your cheeks flushed even deeper from the squeak in your voice. You reflexively covered your face, and wanted so badly summon a dark corridor back to your room so you could hide from that stare that gave you butterflies for more than one reason. An arm suddenly wrapped around your shoulders and you squeaked, knowing there was nobody else it could be but Xigbar.

“I don’t see anybody else here,” he said with a sharp laugh. “So whaddya say?”

Words wouldn’t come, so instead you simply nodded, trying hard to calm your racing heart as he summoned a corridor. He kept his arm around you as the two of you walked towards the portal, only pausing to look over his shoulder and cast one last comment at Saix.

“Don’t wait up, now!”

You were half certain your face had invented a new shade of red with how deeply you were blushing, and fully certain that anything Xigbar had implied just now was just a joke, but it was sending your thoughts in a very specific direction. Besides that, you were now worried about how well, with your nerves already as shot as they were, you’d be able to handle Halloween Town. You weren’t necessarily easy to scare, but you were already on edge, your senses heightened. You’d probably end up making a total fool of yourself.

“Heh, ease up, Hot Stuff.” He pulled you in close and grinned. “I don’t bite. Much.” Laughing again, he released you and walked on ahead, disappearing through the other end of the corridor.

Your eyes widened and you hurried after him. Despite his words and the nervousness in your stomach, you’d still rather be near him than alone in the darkness. In your haste to follow him, you didn’t see that he’d stopped just outside of the portal and couldn’t stop yourself from running face first into his chest. You gasped, stumbling back, but unable to get far before his hand snaked around your wrist and pulled you back in.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“So you can speak!” The jab caused you to immediately press your lips together, averting your gaze from him. “Well don’t stop now. Don’tcha got anything else to say to me?”

You sucked in a breath and looked back up at him. You were acutely aware of how close the two of you were, his warmth and the grin on his face sending your nerves skyrocketing.

“Like—” Your voice cracked, so you swallowed roughly and tried again. “Like what?”

“Dunno,” he said, seemingly unphased by your answer. “That’s why I’m asking. Gotta be something going on in that head of yours.” He rapped his knuckles against your forehead before pulling away again.

As he walked away, you breathed out slowly, bringing your hand up to your forehead as you watched him go. Your skin tingled where he had touched it, and you were starting to wonder if he knew more than he was letting on.

“You comin’ or what?”

“Y-yes!”

You hurried after him, the two of you following the path through the woods in silence.

“Not much of a talker, are ya?”

“Not really…” you admitted.

“Never really got the shy type. You scared of people or something?”

Was he… trying to make conversation with you? Or was he making fun of you? But his question did make you think. It wasn’t that you were scared of people, exactly.

“Not exactly… I just… don’t know what to say.”

He scoffed, the sound causing you to look down at your shoes. He definitely thought you were weird now.

“And what, you think everybody else does? As if.”

You paused, glancing up at him to see his expression. It didn’t seem like he was judging you.

“It sure seems like they do…”

“Trust me, Hot Stuff. Nobody’s got a damn clue. Why do you think Demyx blabs about his sitar all day?”

“…because he likes it?”

Xigbar laughed. Every time he did so, it was sharp, and you couldn’t exactly say there was mirth in it. Yet despite yourself, you found you were relaxing, growing comfortable in his presence and talking with him.

“Sure, that’s one way to look at it.”

“Well, what else are we supposed to talk about?”

His eye flicked over to you and he stopped walking abruptly. You stumbled a bit trying to stop as well, turning to face him. He surveyed you long enough that you almost fidgeted under his gaze before he grinned at you.

“We could talk about that crush you have on me.”

Your eyes widened. You felt as though the wind had been knocked out of you as you sputtered, trying to come up with an answer. Of all the things you had expected him to say, that had been at the bottom of the list.

“W-what? Crush? I-I don’t, that’s not, why would you—”

“Oh, don’t play dumb,” he told you and your breath hitched as he closed the space between you. “You may not talk much, but I know you aren’t stupid.”

“I… I…”

You looked frantically around the empty forest, trying to figure out how to respond to his accusations. He was entirely right, of course, but how were you supposed to tell him that? What could you say that wouldn’t sound totally ridiculous?

“You what? Am I wrong?” Your lips parted, but no sound came out. Instead, you shook your head slowly, and then faster. “Good. That makes things way simpler.”

“Sim—”

But before you could finish your question, he silenced you with his lips upon yours. You squeaked in surprise and felt his lips curl into a smile as his arm snaked around your waist. Any thought in your mind vanished past the thought that he was kissing you — Xigbar was kissing you! — and you felt your eyes slip shut. His arm around your waist was firm and possessive, helping to ground you in the reality that this was really happening. When he pulled back you kept your eyes shut, savoring the feeling.

“So… you don’t think I’m… a weirdo?”

Another laugh that sent shivers up your spine.

“Babe, maybe I like weird.”

And with that, you couldn’t help but smile in relief, even as he kissed you again.


	36. Aqua x Male!Reader

Aqua x Male Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-------------------

The monsters had been appearing for some time now, long enough that you had become used to their presence and knew that you had to stay vigilant while they were around. Nobody was quite certain where they came from, or what they were, only that they had appeared with a sudden and frightening ferocity. 

It started with people avoiding the streets at night, for they had believed, somewhat foolishly, that due to the creatures’ dark colors, they couldn’t come out during the day. For a time, that had been true. Until it wasn’t. The first instance of the monsters coming out during the day was shrugged off. People laughed awkwardly with each other about it and said it was a good thing they couldn’t all do that. It hadn’t taken long at all for those claims to be proven false, and just as quickly, parents no longer let their children outside. Soon, even the adults hid inside their houses.

The king had issued a statement, to let his people know that every effort was being made to stop these monsters, but despite that, they continued to thrive, and they were no closer to knowing what was bringing them to the town than before. For weeks now, the castle gates had been shut, only accepting shipments in from the sea, so that they may keep themselves and their young prince safe.

You couldn’t say you blamed them at all, although you did feel a tinge of resentment at the fact that they had such a strong holdfast to retreat to. The rest of you weren’t so lucky, and even then, you were a bit unluckier than most. You made your living from the sea, catching fish to sell to your neighbors and other townsfolk. It was a trade that had been passed down to you from your father, but only once you’d finally insisted he retire — shortly after the monsters had first started appearing.

Each time you stepped out of your doorway, you knew it might be the last, and so you made sure to smile at your father, and kiss your mother, the latter of whom you knew would worry at the doorways and windows until she saw your silhouette coming back towards your home. Things had been rough at the start and still were. Though your father had done his best to teach you the trade, knowing that someday you would be taking over whether he liked it or not, you had been hopeless at first, losing more hooks and tangling more nets than you caught fish. Slowly you’d gotten better, but there were still days where you came home with nothing, and just as many days where you couldn’t even go to your usual spots because the monsters had overtaken them.

Today though, you were lucky. The sky was an overcast grey, promising rain, but judging by the way the waves were cresting lazily rather than hitting the shore in a frenzy, the storm was still a ways away. You didn’t pass anybody else on your way to the empty beach and once you were there, you toed off your shoes, leaving them in the sand near the pier.

Looking out at the ocean, you could see a ship far off in the distance. Too far to tell what kind of ship it was or where it was heading. You assumed it was most likely a ship for the castle, considering nobody had come to your little seaside town in months, a fact that was all too clearly remembered when your stomach rumbled. Yesterday had been a bad day, but despite your meager catches, your conscience hadn’t allowed you to take them all home with you. Instead, you’d visited your neighbors, those that you knew were worse off than yourselves because they were elderly or untrained or otherwise unable to take care of themselves. You’d known these people your whole life, and each visit was accompanied by grateful smiles and words of praise. That of course wasn’t why you did it, but it made you feel good all the same.

The sand was cool beneath your feet, spreading between your toes and muffling any sound your footsteps may have made. Once you reached the water’s edge, you shuffled around with your supplies until you found the net you were looking for, and set it up in a spot you’d had luck catching fish before. It was a simple, but effective net you’d created, with an opening large enough for fish to swim into, but just tricky enough to prevent them from getting back out, and especially easy for you to set up on your own. Then, you gathered your pole and bait, and positioned yourself at the end of the dock. You didn’t necessarily have to sit and fish — on a good day the net itself was more than enough to catch plenty of fish for your family, and then some. But you enjoyed the sense of freedom you got as your feet dangled over the water, the wonderment at being reminded the world was much larger than you usually thought about.

Breathing in deeply the smell of the salty air, you looked out over the ocean and tried to imagine where else that ship might be heading to. A far off kingdom, maybe, or maybe it would keep going on past the horizon, to the end of the world until it found a new one altogether. Maybe it wasn’t a ship, at least not in the traditional sense, but a vessel on its way to the fabled underwater kingdom of Atlantica. Had you had the chance, you would have loved to travel the world and see everything it had to offer.

You were lost so deeply in thought that you almost didn’t notice the creature approaching you from behind until it was too late. At the very last moment, you saw a vague shadow advancing on you, and you instinctively whirled around to to fend it off the handle, feeling it connect with something. You slammed down hard against the dock and before you could regain your balance another creature had joined the first. 

Their red eyes glared at you, or maybe that was just the expression you ascribed to them by how sinister they looked. Not wanting to give them another chance to attack, you swung out with your fishing pole, but they dodged the makeshift weapon faster than you could blink. Your eyes widened, quickly realizing that you had two options — stay on the dock and let them attack you, or flee into the water.

You were just about to scramble to your knees and dive off the dock when, with a strange sound that you couldn’t describe, the monsters disappeared in a cloud of black mist. Looking over your shoulder, your eyes widened again at what you saw.

There was a girl there. No, not quite a girl, though you thought she must be around the same age as you. Her back was to you, and she stood in a battle stance until she presumably deemed the danger to be gone. That was when she turned around to face you and your breath caught in your throat for an entirely different reason than fear. She was dressed strangely, a tight top laced up near her sides, two pieces of fabric draped from both of her hips, and short pants and socks or tights that came up above her knees, but still revealed the skin of her thighs. You blushed, but couldn’t avert your eyes. It wasn’t as though you hadn’t seen the girls in town playing on the beach in their swimsuits before, but there was something about this woman — because you couldn’t think of her as anything else now — who had just saved your life.

“Are you alright?”

Her voice was gentle, and drew your gaze upwards to her face. The woman had strange hair as well, shorter than you saw most girls wear their hair, but it was her eyes you couldn’t help but focus on. They were kind, and an even deeper blue than the ocean at your back. With a flash of light she put away a weapon you hadn’t focused much on, but knew was just as strange as the rest of her appearance, and leaned down to you.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“N-no,” you managed, feeling your heart thump forcefully as she smiled at you.

“Thank goodness. I’m glad I got here in time.” She offered you her hand and you hesitated only briefly before taking it and letting her help you to your feet. “I’m Aqua.”

“Uhh, oh, I’m Y/N!”

Your face flushed a deeper red at your lapse and the way she chuckled at you before releasing your hand. 

“Well, Y/N, the Unversed shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.”

The unfamiliar word seemed to snap you to your senses, pulling you out of the trance you’d been in ever since she appeared.

“Unversed?”

“Oh, those creatures,” she explained, expression darkening as she looked up and down the beach, as though she expected more of them to appear at any moment.

She wasn’t wrong to be wary, it seemed she knew as well as you that those things tended to travel in packs.

“What do you know about them?” You asked, subconsciously taking a step closer to her.

Her blue eyes looked you up and down and you held your breath, wondering if you’d crossed a line. You reestablished the space that had been between the two of you and waited for her to answer.

“Not enough, unfortunately.” She sounded somewhat mournful as she surveyed your beach. “I should be going. There may be more somewhere.”

She turned and began to walk down the dock and away from you.

“There are!” you spoke up, beginning to follow her. You weren’t expecting her to stop and face you again, and you nearly ran into her in your surprise. Your faces were mere inches from each other, and you couldn’t stop yourself from noticing how warm she was. “There are more,” you said, clearing your throat. You hoped she didn’t notice how odd you were behaving.

“Where?” she asked, her expression serious.

“Everywhere. Here on the beach, in town. The castle’s shut its gates and people are scared to leave their homes.”

Something flickered in her eyes, a bit of sadness breaking through her seriousness.

“Thank you for telling me, Y/N. You should go home now, where it’s safe.”

“What about you?”

Even though you’d just seen her take down two of these Unversed, you couldn’t help but be worried that a horde of them may be too much for even her to handle. She looked surprised at your concern before giving you another smile.

“You’re kind, but I’ll be fine. This is the sort of thing I’ve been training for.”

“Training…?”

With each word that passed her lips, she was more and more of an enigma. And the more you found you didn’t want her to leave just yet. When she said goodbye and tried to leave again, you couldn’t help but try to stop her.

“Wait.” She looked back at you with a curious expression. “I… I haven’t thanked you properly.”

“Oh, you don’t ha—”

“I do though. If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have made it home tonight.”

“It’s that bad here?” she asked, clearly dismayed.

You nodded.

“My mother and father, they’re waiting for me at home. It’s too dangerous for them to come out anymore. So please, come have dinner with us so that we can all thank you.”

“I really shouldn’t impose.”

“You won’t be. Please. It’s the least I can do.”

She hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing.

“Alright. I suppose I can stay for a little bit longer…”

All at once you were grinning broadly, an excitement filling you that you hadn’t felt in a long time, since even before the monsters had first appeared.

“That’s great!” You rushed towards the side of the dock before stopping yourself and looking back at her. “I’ve just got to gather up my net, and then we can go, okay?”

Aqua nodded at you, and your grin got even wider. There was something… something fundamentally different about this woman from anyone else you knew. And you couldn’t wait to get to know her better.


	37. Breakfast with Sora and Roxas ~ Poly

Poly Sora/Roxas/Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\---------------------------------

You hummed while you worked, moving around the familiar kitchen with ease, even though it wasn’t yours you knew every cupboard and shelf of it like it was. Opening the refrigerator without hesitation, you grabbed a few eggs before bumping it back closed with your hip. There was no music except your own humming, but you danced all the same as you cracked the eggs into a bowl and began whisking them. The griddle was already warm and half full of bacon and the smell of it wafted through the kitchen. You were the only one awake, and you were just fine with that, having found a sudden motivation inside yourself to cook breakfast.

You had just finished laying out the french toast on the empty side of the griddle and washed your hands of the raw egg when your first companion came sidling through the door. Though he was rubbing sleep from his eyes and hadn’t looked at you just yet, you couldn’t help but smile broadly.

“Morning Roxas!”

“M-morning,” he managed through a yawn.

He ran a hand through his hair before he finally opened his eyes, a look of surprise crossing his features as he took in the messy kitchen.

“What’s all this?”

“Hm?”

You looked back up at him, having immediately turned away after greeting him to put a pot of coffee on. Neither you or Sora liked coffee much, but Roxas couldn’t get through the morning without it. At least not without biting somebody’s head off, and since you and Sora very much liked your heads intact, coffee was a necessity to have in the house. You just couldn’t understand how something that smelled so good didn’t taste good at all.

“Y’know, this,” Roxas said, gesturing around at the food cooking and the already set table.

“Oh!” You flipped all the pieces of french toast, and then began removing the bacon from the griddle. “Just felt like doing something special! Why?” you asked suddenly. “Do you not like french toast?”

You paused, unable to keep yourself from biting your lip. Roxas blinked and then chuckled.

“No, no. French toast is fine, I just… didn’t know you could cook.”

Laughing, you finished removing all of the food from the griddle and turned it off and then moved to set the plate on the table. As you did so, Roxas came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his nose against your neck. A few moments later another pair of arms was thrown around them, nearly knocking them to the ground before Roxas regained their balance.

“Sora!”

“Good morning guys!”

You laughed and turned your head to kiss whatever part of Sora you could reach — which happened to be his jaw before he turned to meet your kiss.

“Morning, Sora,” you said through your laughter.

“What smells amazing?” he asked, releasing you and Roxas just as swiftly as he’d embraced you and turning on the food. “Ooh, breakfast!”

“Sora!”

“What?” Sora looked up with wide eyes, mouth still full of the piece of bacon he’d snatched off the table without any hesitation. “It’s delicious!”

Laughing again, you covered your mouth before gently prying Roxas’ arms away from you so you could go grab the coffee.

“It’s okay, Roxas,” you said, turning back towards the two of them. “Dig in guys!”


	38. Xigbar x ShyFem!Reader Pt 2 - Playing Hooky

Xigbar x Shy Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\---------------------

You glanced at Xigbar out of the corner of your eyes, only for him to catch you looking and send a smirk and a wink your way. Your cheeks flushed and a smile appeared on your face, despite your best attempts to hold it back. The two of you were in the middle of receiving your newest mission from Saix, and you could tell from his face that he wasn’t pleased it seemed you were paying less than perfect attention. You pressed your lips together firmly to try to banish the smile, not entirely successful in your attempts.

Things had been like this ever since Xigbar had confronted you about your feelings on your last mission together. The memory still made you smile, which wasn’t helping you trying to look like you were taking Saix’s debriefing seriously. Truth be told, the words were going in one ear and out the other, and you hoped that Xigbar was paying better attention than you were. Your days since had been spent in as much euphoric bliss as your heartless body could muster, and it was clearly enough to be extremely distracting.

Though the two of you had been sent on separate missions lately, you had been able to find plenty of time to see each other — finding areas of the castle away from prying eyes where you could be just be yourself without worry of judgment or ridicule, and where Xigbar had slowly but surely gotten you more and more comfortable with dropping your guard and speaking your mind. Some days were better than others, but it was something you were working on, and you were proud of your progress. At least with him, you were starting to become more confident.

“Is that clear?”

Saix’s pointed question and the way his unhappy glare found first Xigbar and then you, pinning you down with his disapproval, finally drew you from your reflections. Your cheeks burned again, but this time from a less pleasant experience than sharing a glance with Xigbar. Saix had a way of making you feel self-conscious and small, and not in the same shy way you felt around the other members. The blue-haired Nobody gave you the distinct impression you’d done something wrong more than half the time you were around him. You supposed this time you unintentionally had, as you had no idea what your mission entailed or what you were supposed to do.

“Crystal,” Xigbar said with a sharp grin. In the next moment, his eyes and hands had found you in the familiar way that set your nerves on edge in the best way as he summoned a dark corridor. “You heard the man, Hot Stuff, let’s get to it.”

Still acutely aware of Saix watching the two of you, your smile was tight as you managed to nod at him, and then he whisked the two of you away into the darkness. As you began walking through the corridor, he readjusted his hold on you into something more comfortable for the two of you to walk side by side. He wasn’t much one for holding hands, but he did like holding you, as though he had to make sure that you and everybody else around knew you were his. It wasn’t a fact you were likely to soon forget, but you didn’t mind his arm around you in the slightest.

“So… where are we going?” you asked after a moment of companionable silence.

He looked down at you with a grin, and you felt your cheeks reflexively warm even though you knew you had no reason to be embarrassed.

“What, you mean you weren’t hanging on Scarface’s every word?”

Your cheeks burned hotter. Despite your newfound relationship, Xigbar’s teasing hadn’t let up in the slightest. You were getting better at smiling and shrugging it off, knowing that he didn’t mean anything by it, but sometimes you couldn’t help but let it get to you. You shook your head.

“No… not really.”

Xigbar laughed and pulled you closer to him.

“That’s alright, babe. I wasn’t either. Guy drones on forever, am I right?”

Your eyes widened and your gaze snapped up to him in minute horror.

“So neither of us knows what our mission is?”

“Nope!” he said mirthfully, pulling you along through the corridor.

“We have to go back.”

Stopping abruptly, Xigbar’s arm tugged at you before he could stop too and making you hop forward awkwardly a few steps to keep from falling over.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No.”

Your voice wasn’t as sure as you would have liked it to be, coming out in little more than a whisper.

“And tell him what? That we daydreamed through his monologue? You wanna spend the rest of the day getting chewed out by the guy?”

You paused. The prospect of going back to Saix to tell him that neither of you had listened to his debriefing in the slightest was nothing short of terrifying, even if you couldn’t actually feel the emotion. And the thought of spending the rest of your day getting reprimanded and then punished wasn’t appealing in the slightest, but you weren’t sure what else you could do. Slowly, you shook your head.

“But then what are we supposed to do?”

There was something about Xigbar’s smile, the way it revealed all his teeth in a way that anybody else would have labeled frightening, that stirred forth a sleeping curiosity in you and started you thinking maybe it wasn’t so awful that neither of you had paid attention.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said. Closing the distance that had sprung between you when you stopped walking, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in close. “You ever played hooky before, Hot Stuff?”

Eyes widening, your hands came up to reflexively land on his chest.

“N-no!”

One of your main goals — in the Organization and in life in general — had always been to fly below the radar. Keep your head down, follow the rules, and just overall go with the flow so that you wouldn’t have any unnecessary attention on yourself. That meant absolutely _no_ playing hooky.

“Then today’s your lucky day, cause that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

“But we can’t,” you protested.

“Why not? You got any other bright ideas?”

You opened your mouth only to hesitate. Besides going back to Saix and telling him you hadn’t listened — and thus enduring lecturing and punishment, which didn’t sound good to you _at all_ — you had to admit that you couldn’t think of anything else to do. Obviously you couldn’t do your mission if you didn’t know what it was, and barring that and going back to the castle, there was nothing to do, except…

“No, not really,” you admitted.

“Then it’s settled,” he said decisively.

And, just like that, the two of you were walking again, through the corridor, though you had no idea where your destination was now that you and Xigbar had decided to play hooky. The thought filled you with equal parts dread and excitement, trying not to think about what the consequences would be when you inevitably had to return to the castle and hear from Saix. You did your best to push that from you mind.

“Where are we going?”

“Hmmm…”

Xigbar stared off into the darkness for a moment, single golden eye narrowed slightly in thought. Then, he brought his hand up and snapped his finger, arm tightening around your waist.

“Bingo.”

In one fluid motion he went from snapping his finger to holding out his hand, the portal at the other end of the dark corridor shifting minutely, the swirling blues and blacks wavering as he changed your destination. Your eyes narrowed slightly at this.

“Were you lying when you said you didn’t know where we were supposed to go?”

“Who, me?”

If he was trying to act nonchalant and throw you off, he failed miserably. You supposed you could say you knew him well enough though to know that he hadn’t been trying to throw you off, he just enjoyed messing with people, and despite your relationship status, you weren’t exempt from that.

“Xigbar,” you said warningly.

“No idea what you’re talking about, babe.”

But his smirk said otherwise. You sighed and rolled your eyes, slowly deciding to go along with it. A day off _did_ sound nice. Saix had been sending you and every other Organization member off on mission after mission lately, and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d had a day off. Huffing shortly, you looked back up at Xigbar.

“Alright, I guess we can play hooky just this once. Where are we going anyways?”

“You ever been to Neverland?”

“No,” you said, shaking your head. You’d heard about it in passing from other members having their missions there, but you yourself hadn’t been there. “Why? What’s in Neverland?”

“You’ll see.”

The two of you had just reached the end of the corridor when he answered, and in the next moment you were stepping through it, forced to shield your eyes from the sun as you left the darkness behind. You blinked roughly, trying to get your eyes used to the brightness of the world around you, and finding that it was one of the most beautiful worlds you had ever seen. The clear blue sky stretched down to an ocean that sparkled and matched its vibrancy, underneath your feet the ground was packed down earth spattered with patches of deeply green grass. To your left was a forest, and if you looked out onto the ocean you could see, very far down, a large ship moored in a lagoon. Over the whole thing, a stunning rainbow arced.

Your breath caught in your throat.

“It’s beautiful.”

“And the perfect place for an impromptu flying lesson.”

“An impromptu _what_?” you squeaked.

Xigbar’s smirk did little to reassure you that you’d heard him incorrectly.

“Don’t worry, Hot Stuff. I won’t let you fall.”

And before you could say anything more, his arms tightened around you, and the two of you were plummeting over the edge of the cliff.


	39. Aqua x M!Reader Pt 2

Aqua x M!Reader Pt 2

By: Mod Amar

\------------------------------

Thunder rumbled, the storm you’d noticed on your way to the beach looming closer and closer. The wind had picked up as well, the waves crashing and foaming with more urgency than when you’d sat at the end of the dock. After gathering up your things, you’d gone back over to Aqua, who, despite your protests, insisted on helping you carry your gear.

Every so often, you couldn’t help but glance at her out of the corner of your eyes, feeling a blush on your cheeks whenever you did so. It was impossible to ignore the fact that she was incredibly beautiful, even with the troubled look she wore, and her strange attire had you more than intrigued. A silly thought kept circling in your mind, and the more you tried to banish it, the more apparent it became.

“Are you an angel?” you blurted out.

Her gaze immediately snapped to you, eyes wide and cheeks flushing pink.

“H-huh? What—?”

“A mermaid then?”

“A mermaid?” A nervous laugh escaped her. “No, why would you think that?”

_ She blushes prettily, too. _

You were sure your face was red as well, but still the words tumbled out, a nervous stream of nonsense.

“Well, you appeared out of nowhere and saved my life, you’re dressed strangely, no offense, and so I thought you must be a mermaid from the sea, or an angel… Some sort of magical creature, and…”

You trailed off, embarrassed. As you’d spoken, her blush had diminished, and she brought her hand up in front of her mouth to stifle her laughter. You would have reached up to awkwardly rub the back of your head, but your hands were full, so instead you settled for looking away and training your eyes on the ground.

“Sorry, I knew it was a silly idea, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s fine, Y/N,” she said gently. “I think it’s very sweet, and I do know magic, but I don’t think it’s the kind you’re thinking of. I’m human, just like you.”

But that wasn’t true, you thought. She wasn’t like you at all. She was strong, beautiful, extraordinary. You found yourself blushing again at your thoughts, and hoped she wasn’t paying that much attention to you. You’d never felt so strongly for a woman before, let alone one you had just met. It seemed nonsensical, but she had saved your life after all, and she had kind eyes and a kind voice. Everything about her seemed kind, but also very, very fierce. There were no girls like her in your town, that was for sure.

“What brought you here, anyway?” you asked, hoping you didn’t sound rude. “It’s been months since anybody has come here. The only ones that come are bringing shipments for the palace.”

At your words, Aqua looked up at the palace that stood sentinel to the town. The troubled look returned to her face, and you couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking. Was it her job to fight these things? You couldn’t fathom what kind of person would send her out into the world to fight the Unversed. Probably the same person who trained her, you supposed.

“I’m here to destroy those monsters and… figure out where they’re coming from. So far, I haven’t had any luck.”

This time it was Aqua who downcast her eyes, and you were surprised to find that she looked ashamed, as though it was her fault that the monsters were there in the first place. Without thinking, you began to reach up to place a hand on her shoulder before thinking better of it. As much as you felt drawn to her, the two of you were still strangers, and you weren’t sure if she would appreciate the gesture or not.

“Well… I’m grateful you’re here,” you said instead. “You saved my life, after all. I’m sure you’re doing your best, and you’ll figure it out soon.”

You were surprisingly sure of yourself, meaning every word to you said to her even though you had no way of knowing if they were true or not. She looked up at you, studying your face as the two of you continued walking. After a moment, she smiled softly at you and looked away.

“Thank you, Y/N.” She looked up at the castle again. “I think I needed to hear that.”

“I mean it too,” you clarified. “I wasn’t just saying it to make you feel better.”

This got her to laugh again, a real laugh with more mirth than when she’d chuckled at you before.

“I believe you. It’s kind of funny… You remind me of somebody I know.”

Her smile softened again, and she looked up wistfully towards the sky, even though it was covered in dark gray storm clouds.

“A friend of yours?”

If the question was too personal, she didn’t seem to mind, nor did she seem to notice the faint edge to your voice, a little bit of jealousy that had slipped through, though you tried to push it down. A small selfish part of you didn’t want her to leave, even though you knew she’d have to eventually. She had a mission to fulfill, and besides only knowing her for a few hours, you felt guilty at just the thought of asking her to stay and perhaps leaving other towns that were under siege from the monsters to their fates.

“Yes. A very dear friend of mine.”

She sounded sad again, and this time you did reach out, just slightly to let the backs of your fingers run across the back of her hand. Thick drops of rain had begun to fall, one rolling down the back of your hand just before she gave it a quick squeeze and then pulled back again. You had the sense that she missed this friend intensely, and was worried she’d never see them again.

“I’m sure you’ll see them again,” you said, though this time you  _ were _ just saying it to make her feel better. There was a large part of you that wanted to make sure she was never sad or scared, though you knew that was impossible. “You’ll figure out where the Unversed are coming from and how to stop them, and everything will go back to normal.” That, at least, you believed.

Aqua looked up at you in surprise, looking at you as though she was searching for something. Slowly, her lips curved upward in a grateful smile.

“Thank you again,” she said and gave a short laugh. “It seems like you’re helping me more than I helped you.”

You quickly shook your head.

“You saved my life. This is nothing compared to that.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Y/N. The world needs more kind people like you.”

“You’re kind,” you answered quickly.

She smiled again, but before she could say anything more, the thick drops that had come down intermittently began to fall in earnest. Both of your eyes widened and without another word said, you began running through the rain, Aqua following you back to your home. You had almost made it when the downpour started, so it didn’t take long to reach your door, where the two of you huddled under the small awning. You were used to the cold rain, but Aqua shivered underneath it, though she tried to hide it.

“Here, come on inside and I’ll get you a towel.”

But no sooner had the words left your lips than a scream tore through the air. You echoed Aqua’s motion of jerking her head in the direction of the sound, and saw a flash of light from the corner of your eyes. When you looked down, she was holding that weapon again, the strange one you hadn’t noticed before. You noticed it now, and could only compare it to a giant key, but you assumed it had to be some sort of sword.

“Y/N…”

“You have to go, I understand.”

Your heart clenched in your chest at the realization. You’d known she would have to leave eventually, you’d just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. She reached out, placing her hand on your arm softly before her expression hardened. You had the fleeting thought that you could join her, but then you remembered how easily you’d been caught off guard on the dock in the first place, and you knew you’d only get in her way. No, she had to leave and complete her mission, and you had to stay.

“Thank you for your kindness, Y/N.”

You couldn’t speak, only able to nod in response, and then she was gone, running through the rain towards the scream. You watched her go until you couldn’t see her anymore, wishing for your paths to cross again. 

“Good-bye, Aqua,” you said softly, voice lost in the rain.

It took a few long, aching moments, but eventually you were able to force yourself to turn and go inside, wondering if you’d ever see her again.


	40. Vanitas x Pregnant Reader

Vanitas x Pregnant Reader

By: Mod Amar

\--------------------------------

The atmosphere in the room was heavy, as if when you’d sucked in a breath you’d taken all the air with you and now there was none left to breathe at all. For days you had agonized over your discovery, lying awake at night with Vanitas while he held you, neither of you able to sleep. If he had noticed anything amiss about your behavior or sudden trouble sleeping, he didn’t say anything. 

Then again, he usually didn’t say much of anything. He was still trying to get used to his freedom, to the fact that somebody even cared about him — actually, truly cared about him without any ulterior motives or goals. There were still times when you’d tell him you loved him, or show him affection and he’d look at you as though you were crazy or worse, with suspicion. It broke your heart every time and strengthened your resolve to be transparent in your affections.

So you hadn’t exactly expected him to be jumping for joy, or even react well. But his silence and suddenly blank expression had your heart constricting in a way that felt like, even though you’d just sucked in a breath, you were drowning. Ever since you’d uttered three little words.

_ “Vanitas, I’m pregnant.” _

Your hands rested on your stomach and your lips parted, tears welling up in your eyes. You hadn’t expected him to be excited, but you hadn’t been prepared for how much his silence would hurt.

“Vanitas…” 

His golden eyes snapped up to you, no longer blank, but instead sharp and full of emotion. He’d long since learned how to control the creation of his Unversed, but you knew that, had he not, the room would be filling with them. The thought almost made your tears fall, but you held them back. Instead you drew a deep breath to steady yourself.

“Say something.”

“Like what?” he demanded, voice an acerbic jab. You couldn’t help but wince. “You want me to say how happy I am? You want me to be excited? I can’t even—”

He cut himself off, clicking his tongue and looking away from you. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists, but that was all you could see before your vision blurred completely. The room fell silent again, except for the sound of your sniffling as you wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to keep from falling completely undone. Vanitas was rarely gentle, and you couldn’t exactly call him kind, but it had been a long time since you’d heard this kind of cruelty fall from his lips. What you really wanted was for him to wrap his arms around you, to tell you everything would be okay and you’d figure it out together, even though neither of you had any idea how to handle this.

As hard as you tried to keep them at bay, dark thoughts swirled through your mind. 

_ He doesn’t want you, and he doesn’t want your child. He— _

“What kind of father could a shadow like me even be?”

He didn’t look at you as he said the words, and they couldn’t even begin to describe what he left unsaid. You sucked in a breath, looking back up at him and taking in the expression on his face — a combination of bitterness, mockery, and self-hatred. Suddenly, you understood.

“Vanitas,” you said again, taking a step towards him.

Vanitas stiffened at your movement and, before you could stop him, turned and walked out the door. You stared after him with wide eyes, arms still outstretched to try to hold him. Your mind was blank, except for one thought, swirling and growing in intensity for every moment you were left alone.

_ He left us. _

Your arms fell limply to your sides.

“Come back…” your voice was hardly more than a whisper and still it broke on the words. “Vanitas…”

Then all at once your sobs ripped from your throat, tears falling from your eyes in earnest, with no one there to help you dry them.


	41. Basement Trio x Reader ~ Comfort

Comfort From the Basement Trio ~ Basement Trio x Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-----------------------------

Sighing, you buried your face deeper into your pillow, and wondered how hard you would have to try to suffocate yourself. It wasn’t a serious thought, more just a moment to indulge in dramatics, but you couldn’t deny that you had had an absolutely awful day, and despite your best efforts, you couldn’t stop dwelling on it. To start, you’d woken up late, which had resulted in getting scolded by Saix, and since you’d woken up late, you’d been demoted from the mission you’d been supposed to go on with a partner to a solo mission.

That in itself wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, but it certainly wasn’t a good start to your day. Still, you’d brushed it off and accepted your mission, summoning a dark corridor to travel to the world Saix had directed you to. You had tried to regroup while you were there, but it was just one thing after another. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission and instead it was a disaster. Heartless got the jump on you, you were discovered by the citizens of the world, and because of both of those things, you’d had to abandon your mission early and return to the castle having failed. 

All of which was enough to earn another lecture from Saix, who felt the need to stress to you the importance of these missions and how failure would not be tolerated. The warning was loud and clear, and though no member had yet been turned into a dusk, you didn’t want to be the first. The events of your day would have been enough to bring you to tears — had Nobodies been able to cry. As it was, you were stuck with the oppressive memory of sadness, crippled by it without any way of catharsis.

You wished there was some way to get rid of the “feeling” as it were, but you couldn’t even summon the will to get off your bed. There wasn’t anything you wanted to or could do anyways. The castle wasn’t empty by any means, but it might as well have been — without your three favorite members there, the castle was as good as a desolate wasteland. You sighed again and hugged your pillow tighter.

“I told you she’d be here.”

You shot up at the very familiar voice, and the sudden motion caused you to lose your balance and begin falling backwards. There was barely enough time for your eyes to widen at your precarious position before you felt a pair of large arms wrap around you. Looking up, you felt your breath hitch at the sight of Lexaeus cradling you in his arms. His hold was unmistakable, but being able to see him helped ease some of that ache that had been present inside of you.

“So you did. It wasn’t exactly difficult to deduce,” Zexion said to Vexen.

The blond let out a noise of irritation, drawing your gaze to him instead.

“Watch your attitude!”

You watched them, eyes still wide and trying to process what exactly was going on. The three that you’d just been thinking of had appeared in your room without any warning, though for what you didn’t know, and now Vexen and Zexion were bickering in earnest. Before you could speak up to try to interrupt their familiar squabbling, Lexaeus spoke, claiming your attention.

“Are you alright?”

You looked up at him again, and there must have been something in your expression, because his arms wrapped around you just a little bit tighter. Unable to speak, you instead shook your head. It was silly, after all. You were a Nobody, and Nobodies didn’t have emotions, couldn’t feel. As much as you cared for them, you weren’t sure that Vexen, Zexion, or even Lexaeus would understand what you were going through at the moment. 

Lexaeus’ blue eyes narrowed as he frowned before he turned his gaze away from you to look up at the other two.

“Enough,” he said, and Vexen and Zexion stopped arguing immediately, their gazes snapping over to the two of you. “That is not what we came here for.”

For a brief moment, the two of them looked ashamed, suitably chastised by the brunet. Vexen recovered first, clearing his throat and turning towards the two of you.

“But of course that’s not why we came here.”

Behind Vexen’s back, Zexion rolled his eyes, and despite your current mood, you couldn’t help but giggle. Though you raised your hand quickly to hide your expression, Vexen’s quick eyes caught it and narrowed before whirling back on Zexion. 

“You mock me behind my back?”

“Would you prefer I do it to your face?”

You giggled again, partially because of Zexion’s snark, and partially because you were certain he — having caught the way you were amused by his eye roll — winked at you as he sassed the older Nobody. Lexaeus’ arms tightened around you again, and when you looked back up at him, he let out a heavy sigh before giving you a small smile. It was clear that, while he wanted to say something to the two of them, seeing your smile was enough to hold his tongue, regardless of what Vexen and Zexion got up to.

“So,” he said quietly, “do you want to tell us what’s going on?”

His question was simple, and not forceful, but it still caused the miniscule light heartedness you’d managed to obtain to fizzle out. Your mouth opened with no sound. After a moment, you squeezed your eyes shut and pressed yourself back into Lexaeus’ arms as if you could disappear into his warmth and not have to answer the question. It was deafeningly quiet within your room now, Vexen and Zexion once more ceasing their bickering to turn their attention on you. Maybe if it had just been Lexaeus, or maybe if the other two had continued arguing, just so that you wouldn’t feel the weight of all of their attention.

“Y/N…”

It was Zexion this time, and with his voice, you felt your bed dip down under his weight, and then again under Vexen’s on your other side. A light touch rested on your shoulder, hesitant at first before becoming more confident. Zexion’s arm wrapped around you as best he could while you were still in Lexaeus’ arms, doing his best to comfort you.

“Whatever is bothering you, you can tell us. You know we will listen.”

You hesitated, leaning into his touch. Lexaeus loosened his grip on you slightly so that you could get closer to Zexion, the three of you repositioning to be more comfortable.

“But will you understand?” you managed to whisper.

Vexen scoffed, causing you to wince. You felt Lexaeus jerk slightly, and could only assume he had given Vexen a scathing look, because the scientist hurried to clear his throat again, his next words unsure.

“Yes, well, we’ll certainly… try.”

“We may not understand, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try to help,” Zexion said.

Though he didn’t speak, you felt Lexaeus nod against the top of your head.

“Yes, of course,” Vexen agreed.

You took in a deep breath, opening your eyes again. Pushing yourself up, you looked around at the three of them. Lexaeus’ face was stoic, but you could see the hints of care in his eyes. Zexion rubbed soothing circles on your arm, and even Vexen tried to offer a smile, though it came off as a bit more than a grimace. Bolstered by their support, you opened your mouth again, and this time all the words came rushing out.

You started with how your day had begun, waking up late and being sent on the mission alone, the chastising from Saix. You told them about how horribly the mission had gone, from your arrival to when the Heartless jumped you and your presence was discovered, and how you’d completely failed to accomplish what Saix had sent you for. You tried to explain yourself, tried to say that you knew it was silly and stupid and no big deal, but you still felt awful and the whole thing was just a vicious cycle of making you feel more awful.

At the end of your story, your voice was wavering, but you still couldn’t cry, and you hated that you couldn’t cry. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your head, smoothing down your hair. Your eyes widened at Lexaeus’ shushing noises before falling shut again. Following his touch, there were others, Vexen and Zexion each surprising you and coming in close to hold you as well. With the three of them wrapped around you, you felt yourself relax for the first time all day.

“It’ll be okay, Y/N.”

“Yes, we’re here for you.”

Vexen didn’t speak, but you felt his comfort in his touch all the same, a still hesitant squeeze of his fingers around your hand. None of them were well versed in emotions, even before becoming Nobodies. Lexaeus wasn’t one for words, and Vexen much preferred his notes and experiments to people, Zexion following in his footsteps. 

But they were all here for you, and they were trying. And that was more than enough.


	42. Lazy Afternoons ~ SoRiKai x Fem!Reader

“Where are they?” you asked, not for the first time that afternoon and trying to peer up and down the beach.

“Who caaaaaares?”

Kairi pouted and wrapped her arms around you, pulling you back down to the sand. You sighed in exasperation, but smiled at her fondly.

“They were supposed to be here by now. Do you really not care?”

The redhead draped herself over you despite the heat and shook her head.

“They probably just got distracted again. You know how those two are.”

You chuckled and allowed Kairi’s weight to press you against the sand. The two of you had been enjoying some sun, trailing lazy circles over each other’s skin with the tips of your fingers while you waited for the two boys who completed your foursome.

“Seriously though, have you ever known Riku to be late?”

Rather than actually seeing Kairi’s smile, you felt the expression against your skin through the fabric of your shirt.

“Once or twice,” she said, before abruptly sitting up. “Let me see your hair.”

“What? Why?” you asked, laughing and sitting up to join her.

“So I can play with it.”

She motioned with her hands for you to come closer and you scooted across the sand obligingly, trying to keep it from going up your shorts. Kairi’s fingers weaved through your hair without a second thought, making you shiver and relax into her touch. There was just something about the way her fingers moved that set you — and Sora and Riku — completely at ease. Sometimes you thought she was a puppet master, and the three of you were just hooked on her strings, but you couldn’t say you minded one bit.

“What are we gonna do once they get here?”

You stared out at the ocean, calm and deeply blue, such a stark contrast from the night the islands fell apart. The thought filled you with a strong need to see the boys, to hold them and Kairi in your arms. Thinking about that night always unsettled you, reviving the old fear that you may never see them again.

“Hmmm.” Her murmur was soft, vibrating through you as she pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Sora had mentioned something about wanting to fix up their old racecourse. It’s kind of falling apart.”

She carefully avoided saying what you knew you both were thinking — that it had been ripped apart in the storm, and without Sora and Riku, there had been nobody to repair it.

“I guess we could do that,” you said, hugging your knees. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a good race.”

“Too long!” a familiar voice said behind you.

You whirled around, yanking your hair from Kairi’s hands and ignoring her huff of irritation, a wide smile splitting your face.

“About time!”

“Sorry,” Sora offered, without sounding very sorry at all.

“We got distracted.”

Your gaze turned to Riku, eyes zeroing in on the faint red spot on his neck. You fought the urge to roll your eyes, but couldn’t stifle your smirk as you pointed at it.

“I can see that,” you said.

His hand instinctively covered the spot, cheeks flushing. Before you could gloat over the fact that you’d made him blush, Sora’s arms wrapped around your waist and he was throwing you over his shoulder, whirling around and laughing.

“If you’re jealous, Y/N, I’m sure we can arrange for you to have one too.”

Sora was still spinning you around, but despite that you could see the smirk on Riku’s face as the tables were turned on you.

“Oh, stop picking on Y/N,” Kairi said.

“Y/N was picking on me,” Riku pointed out.

“Very true,” Sora agreed.

“Guuuuuysss,” you whined, but were cut off suddenly by Sora literally falling out from underneath you and to the ground.

You groaned at the sudden impact, but you doubted anybody could hear you over the sound of Sora’s breathless laughter. Kairi had started tickling him mercilessly, digging her fingers into his sides where she knew his weak points were.

“K-Kairi!”

Riku’s hand wrapped around your arm, pulling you to your feet and out of the line of fire. As he did so, you stumbled a bit, finding yourself pressed against his chest and instinctively wrapping your arms around him and breathing deeply. You felt his hand release your arm so that he could reach up to put it on the top of your head and pull you closer. Without having to exchange a word or even look at him, you knew he understood what you were feeling. It was something that had plagued all of you since returning, the uncertainty of how much longer you could be together, when the next disaster would strike, how much longer you could relax on your homeworld and feel like things might be alright.

After a moment of watching Sora and Kairi roughhouse, Riku pushed you away slightly, offering you a mischievous smile.

“Watch this,” he said quietly, even though it was almost certain the other two couldn’t hear him even if he had spoken normally.

Before you could ask what he had in mind, Riku was swooping down between the two of them, seemingly effortlessly heaving first Kairi and then Sora under his arms and then rushing down to the water’s edge. You watched with wide eyes as he dumped the two of them into the ocean, laughing heartily in a way the three of you rarely saw, but always enjoyed. Goofing around like this was how he tried to cheer you guys up, and it worked every time. You laughed as you watched them, not noticing until it was too late that Sora and Kairi had exchanged a look. The two of them surged up, tackling Riku and wrestling him down into the water.

“Hey, don’t leave me up here all alone!”

You raced down to the water, eyes widening as all three of them turned their gazes on you and then, before you could say anything more, tugged you down to join them and did what they were best at — made you forget about anything bad that had happened, or might happen.


	43. Poly! Leon/Cloud/Fem!Reader

Poly! Leon/Cloud/Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------

You flipped the DVD case in your hands, skimming the description of what appeared to be a cheesy, zombie apocalypse movie. The screen captures of the random scenes made you huff with amusement, as you tried to figure out what you would have to say to convince the other two to watch it with you. 

“Found something?” Leon’s voice caught your attention as he came up beside you, his arms crossed as he sent you a warm smile. 

You smiled in return, looking back to the case in your hands. “Yeah, but I doubt you or Cloud would go for it.”

“Go for what?” Cloud asked, coming up on the other side of you, placing his hand atop your head as he stood beside you. He scoffed as you held out the movie. “You really want to spend two hours of our lives watching that?”

“Well, yeah,” you glanced up at him, seeing him with his own movie in his hand. “Why, what makes your choice so much more worthy of our time?”

Leon chuckled at Cloud’s slight scowl in response. “I think we should watch Y/N’s choice.”

“Really?” You asked in unison with Cloud’s objections.

“Seriously? You aren’t even going to look at mine?”

Leon shrugged, “I don’t see a reason not to let Y/N pick one of the last movies we’ll watch from here. Renting movies was her idea initially, right?”

Cloud paused, looking between your obviously awful movie and his action movie, before letting out a breath. “Yeah, whatever, I’ll go put this back.”

You watched as Cloud walked away, disappearing between the aisles of movies. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” You asked, glancing up at Leon.

“Should I?” He asked, his smile growing as you linked your arms with his. 

“No, but I appreciate it anyways.” You told him, leading the way so the two of you could go search for Cloud. 

It was one of your last movie nights together. Since the three of you had moved in together, every other Friday evening was declared movie night. It had been your idea, hating how much munny was spent on dates when all you wanted to do was spend time with them. That was when you stumbled across Radiant Rentals, a movie rental place that was just begging to become your new favorite spot. 

And become that it did. You told Leon about it and he was more than open to give it a try. Cloud was a bit harder to convince, saying he didn’t want to waste his time with movies, but after seeing how important it was to you, he caved and allowed you to drag him there to pick your first movie. It had become somewhat of a routine for the three of you. Leon was always indifferent about which movie was chosen, as long as he got to watch it with both of you, he didn’t mind either way. It was you and Cloud that bickered about them. 

Months had gone by with the routine movie nights, but then you got the news that your favorite shop was closing. As a result, Leon suggested taking one last trip to rent a movie. It was strange, such a normal, small shop, yet it held so many memories. The first time you had brought the boys there with you, the time you and Cloud had picked the same movie, making him genuinely laugh when you tried to still bicker with him about it as a joke… all those memories were dear to you and it was hard to believe you wouldn’t be able to make anymore here.

“There he is,” Leon spoke up, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

You looked up, seeing Cloud walking slowly though the aisle, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Releasing Leon’s arm, you went forward to him, noticing the very first movie the three of you had rented on the shelf. 

“You remember that one?” Cloud asked, noticing you behind him. 

With a hum, you nodded. “Yeah, I made us rent it three times in a row cause you kept falling asleep during it.”

“I don’t know why, it sucked anyways.”

You chuckled, looking up at him and noticing the subtle curve in his lips. 

“I hate to admit it, but I think I’m going to miss this place.” He came to your side, picking up the movie. 

“We’ll find a new shop.” Leon assured both of you, “And we’ll make new memories there.”

“How long did it take you to come up with that line?” Cloud remarked, smirking at Leon rolling his eyes. 

“About at long as you sulked over us not choosing your movie.” Leon snidely replied, getting a scoff from Cloud as he passed, nudging Leon with his shoulder. 

“Whatever, we leaving or not?” Cloud called over his shoulder. 

“Are you ready?” Leon looked to you, brushing your hair behind your ear. 

You hummed, returning his smile before you looked around the shop one last time. “I think I’m ready.”

Leon put his arm around you, leading the way towards the register where Cloud was grabbing a couple boxes of candy to add onto the order. They stood on either side of you as the three of you left the shop, the stars just beginning to appear in the sky as a cool night wind swirled around you. Leon kept his arm around you, shielding you from the brunt of the wind, but you still shivered regardless. A warm jacket around your shoulders made you look over, seeing Cloud left in his short sleeve shirt, looking ahead as if he hadn’t just given you his jacket.

You smiled, getting up on your toes and kissing his cheek, before nuzzling back into Leon’s side and seeing the slightest upwards curve to Cloud’s lips in response.

The conversation between the three of you was scattered, content to be with each other in silence, rather than forcing a topic. As you neared your shared apartment, you quickened your pace so you could unlock the door before the others got there. You pushed open the door, flicking on the light and slinging Cloud’s jacket over the back of the couch. 

As the others came in, you spun around and told them, “You guys get the movie set up, I’m gonna start the popcorn.”

“Sounds good to me,” Cloud flopped back onto the couch, waving his hand towards Leon, who was shutting the door. “Get the movie on, Leon.”

Leon scoffed, pulling off his jacket and tossing it over Cloud’s face, who sputtered in surprise. You rolled your eyes with a laugh as you left for the kitchen. The over the top orchestrated music came through the speakers, overpowering the whir of the microwave as you started the popcorn. You pulled open the cupboards, grabbing your favorite bowl, along with cups to pour some drinks.

“Do either of you want some beer?” You asked, coming around the side to see Cloud laying on his back, his head along Leon’s lap as both of them looked at their phones. The sight made your heart warm.

“Pass,” Cloud replied, without glancing back at you.

Leon absently combed his fingers through Cloud’s spiked hair, looking up from his phone and smiling. “I’ll have some if you are.”

You smiled back, nodding and reaching into your pocket, “We’ll split a bottle.” Pulling out your phone, you snapped a quick picture before you turned back around, hearing Leon snicker behind you.

“You better delete that,” Cloud called after you.

“Yeah?” You called back, “Who’s going to make me?”

“Don’t test me.” Cloud warned, making you laugh. 

“Oh, I’m scared now.” You pulled open the microwave, grabbing the bag of popcorn in a rush, without thinking. “Ow!” You yelped from the heat, the bag falling to the floor. 

“Y/N,” you heard both of them say your name, scrambling up from the couch and rushing into the kitchen.

“What did you do this time?” Cloud asked, unaffected by the glare you sent him.

“Are you alright?” Leon asked, gently grabbing your arm and examining the burn on your palm.

“More surprised than anything,” you assured them. “I just grabbed the popcorn too soon.”

Your breath hitched as Leon kissed over the burn with a sigh of relief. “You should be more careful.”

“Yeah, don’t scare us like that.” Cloud crossed his arms.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal.” You told them, your cheeks warming at their looks in response. “But, thank you for caring.”

“Of course we care.” Cloud told you, reaching down and carefully grabbing the edge of the bag. 

“We’ll get everything else ready,” Leon assured you.

“I’m fine, really,” you chuckled, waving them off as you went to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. 

Resigning, the boys helped you pour the popcorn and drinks, before following you back out to the living room. You settled between them on the couch, the large bowl of popcorn in your lap. Leon lounged, his arm around your shoulders as his hand traced along Cloud’s neck and hair. Cloud rested beside you, his body pressed against you as he leaned his head to allow Leon more room to touch. You laid back, loving both of them at your side as you pressed play.


	44. Riku x Shy Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku x Fem! Reader where the reader is a shy bookworm and she has her back against a bookshelf with him hovering over her being all sexy and beautiful. He takes her chin and kisses her softly. I need a little Riku rn Thank you guys!

Riku x Shy Reader

By: Mod Amar

There was something about the soft and aged scent of books that put you at ease, the combination of paper and ink side by side that felt like, for lack of a better word, home. If a safe haven could spring from your thoughts and dreams into tangible being, it would be this: Shelves lined with books upon books, familiar old titles and exciting new ones, and always the paper and ink smell. If there was one thing you loved more than anything else in the world, it was books.

Books didn’t care if you fumbled a greeting or laughed awkwardly when you weren’t supposed to, because you didn’t know how else to reply. They didn’t care if you ducked your gaze away from theirs or blushed as your thoughts stuttered in your head and refused to come out of your mouth. Books were silently nonjudgmental, supportive, consistent, magical. Getting lost in a good book made you peaceful and content.

One of your favorite things to do was idly peruse the shelves, finding one at random and settling down with it. That was what you were doing now, and you’d finally spotted one you thought you might like. The only problem was that it was up on the highest shelf, and even when you stretched on your tiptoes it was still out of your reach. You huffed and took a step back and bumped into somebody at the same time an arm reached over your head to grab the very book you’d been trying to grab.

You sucked in a sharp breath and whirled around, eyes widening as they traveled upwards to the person’s face.

“R-Riku!”

Your surprise made his name come out in an embarrassing stutter and your cheeks flushed. He smiled at you, a teasing lilt to his lips.

“Were you trying to get this?”

He offered you the book, waiting patiently for you to take it from him. Automatically, you reached out to take it from him, nodding as you did so

“Mhmm. Thanks,” you said quietly.

Though the two of you had been dating for a little while now, you still found yourself flustered at his smallest of gestures. You never would have thought he’d be interested in somebody like you, shy, quiet, second guessing yourself and trying to stay out of the spotlight. You honestly thought he’d be more interested in somebody like Kairi, but when you’d finally worked up enough courage to quickly spew out the words, he’d blinked in surprise and laughed before assuring you that Kairi was like his annoying little sister. He’d quickly clarified that he loved her, but not romantically. 

There had never been any sign, obvious or otherwise, that he was anything but completely interested in and devoted to you. It still made your heart spasm in your chest.

“Hey.”

His voice was just as quiet and in the next moment he lightly gripped your chin, directing you to look up at him. Without speaking, his smile softened and he closed the distance between you, pressing his lips softly against yours. You let out a sigh of contentment, pressing yourself against him, even with the book still in your hands and smushed between you. He was never anything less than patient and gentle with you.

After a moment, he pulled back infinitesimally, nose brushing against yours. You opened your eyes, hoping to see his even with how close you were, but his were still closed.

“I love you,” he said, breath warm against your face.

Your heart skipped, stuttered, and started again.

“I love you, too,” you managed to murmur, meaning it with every fiber of your being.

His cheekbones lifted with his smile and he chuckled shortly, and then he kissed you again.


	45. Bathtime ~ Sora x Reader (SFW)

Sora x Reader — Bathtime SFW

By: Mod Amar

Sighing, you relaxed further into the warm water that enveloped your body. It felt like the first time in years that you were actually able to relax, and you supposed that wasn’t necessarily far from the truth. Ever since the islands had disappeared, ever since you’d found out that Sora, Riku, and Kairi had been risking their lives to protect worlds you hadn’t even known existed and insisted they allow you to help, there had been a tension weighing you down that you just couldn’t seem to shake. It wasn’t just from constant battles or fear of Xehanort and what would happen if his plans succeeded, it was a bone deep worry that would not be assuaged no matter how many times Sora tried to reassure you that everything would be fine.

Even now, the only thing that was letting you relax was the knowledge that Sora was just in the other room, sleeping after yet another dangerous mission. Or so you assumed it was, because Sora never told you otherwise, always putting on a happy face. As much as you loved his smile and admired his optimism, you wished that he would confide in you more. You knew it wasn’t a question of whether or not he trusted you, but of his desire not to worry you any more than you already were. If only it were that easy, but even when Sora was out of your sight, he was never out of your mind.

You startled slightly, sitting up straighter and gaze darting over to the door as you heard it open. Sora stepped in, face settling into a soft smile when his eyes fell on you. This was the closest you ever got to seeing him tired, this soft smile that was only a fraction of his usual wide grin. His clothes were rumpled too, a side effect from having collapsed right into bed as soon as Yen Sid was done speaking with him, though Sora falling asleep fully clothed wasn’t all that unusual in itself.

“Mind if I join you?”

The question briefly caught you off guard and you shook your head quickly before murmuring your consent. His smile widened, and he wasted no time in stripping off his clothes and crossing the bathroom to join you. You sat up slightly to allow him space to get in behind you, feeling yourself relax even more as he wrapped his arms around your torso. The warmth of Sora’s body against your back seemed to be the last thing you needed to relax fully; your eyes slipped shut as you melted into his hold.

“Where did Master Yen Sid send you this time?” you finally managed to ask.

“We went to Twilight Town! It was really great seeing everybody again — Hayner, Pence, and Olette had some ideas about how to find Roxas, so we went to the old mansion.”

He continued on excitedly, voice rumbling through you as he explained what had happened and why he, along with Donald and Goofy had returned back. You listened attentively to everything he said, and even moreso to everything he didn’t. Namely, that they hadn’t yet found a way to get Roxas back. Still, you didn’t interject, just enjoying listening to him speaking. His arms loosened around you, and you only had a minute to be displeased by this development before he grabbed the shampoo and you felt his hands in your hair. You gasped quietly and then let out a low hum of appreciation.

“I can tell when you’re tense, y’know.”

You laughed quietly.

“Well, I’m tense all the time, so it can’t be that hard.”

“You really don’t have to be,” he said, just as quietly.

You let your hands trail through the water, disrupting the bubbles and revealing your legs next to Sora’s.

“I just… what if you don’t come back?”

He paused, and in that brief moment, you could tell that, despite his assurances and confidence, it was something he’d considered too. It was jarring, that brief moment of hesitation. You’d never had any hint to the contrary that Sora always believed everything would turn out alright. 

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I have.” His fingers continued kneading gentle patterns against your scalp. “But I made promises! To Riku, to Kairi… to you.” You felt your heart skip a beat at those words and his earnestness as he laid a gentle kiss upon your shoulder. “And you know I don’t break my promises. It’s me!” Your lips quirked upwards at his optimistic tone. “So just keep believing me, okay? I promise I won’t let you down.”

It still didn’t completely get rid of the unease inside of you, but above anything or anybody else, you did believe in Sora. You nodded and were about to lean back against him when a sudden downpour of water landed on your head. Jolting upright, you sputtered, hearing Sora laughing loudly behind you.

“Sora!”

You reached up and wiped your eyes before whirling around to face him as best you could, ready to reprimand him. The smile on his face and his laughter stopped you short. He was doing what he could to try to help you relax, even if that meant you got water up your nose in the process.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” 

But he was still grinning widely, and you felt yourself grinning in return.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup!”

“Well then… neither can I!”

“Ack!”

You returned the favor, dumping soapy water over his head and grinning cheekily as he glared playfully at you through the drooping spikes of his hair. Your eyes widened, and you didn’t have time to defend yourself as he started a water fight. The two of you laughed and yelped, ignoring the fact that you were making a huge mess you’d have to clean up later and, for the moment, forgetting all of your stress.


	46. Reuniting With the Basement Trio ~ Poly Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, Reader

Reuniting With the Basement Trio

By: Mod Amar

The sky above you was a clear blue, not a cloud to be seen as you flung your head back and huffed out an anxious breath. If you had been doing your job right, you wouldn’t have been looking at the sky at all, but rather, the streets around you. You were supposed to be scanning the streets for Heartless or, perhaps more importantly, for former Organization members. 

It had been jarring to say the least, to awaken back in Radiant Garden, crying out from the pain of feeling a Keyblade once more ripping through you and your essence fading away. The tears still hadn’t stopped by the time you’d managed to stumble your way out of Ansem’s old lab and smack dab into Leon. Though the two of you hadn’t been close before your heart had been stolen, it hadn’t mattered to you at that moment. All you’d known was that you needed somebody, anybody, to help you understand what had happened to you.

Between your recollection and the deductions of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee — referred to as simply the Restoration Committee ever since they’d collectively remembered the world’s true name — it hadn’t taken long to figure out how you’d been able to return. The two halves of you had been freed by the Keyblade, and found each other again to recomplete you. Hope had immediately sprung up in you at the realization — that you might someday be reunited with Even, Ienzo, and Aeleus. Your most recent memories of them left a sour taste in your mouth, knowing that the four of you had been acting without the guidance of your hearts. You tried very hard not to think about the fact that their Nobodies would have to be destroyed, going through the same agony that you had when you’d been recompleted.

Slowly, that hope had diminished as days, and then weeks, and then eventually a whole year had gone by with no sign of them. Countless times you’d tried to go off on your own, hoping for even the smallest bit of news about them, but each time you’d been stopped by the Restoration Committee, each of them telling you in their own way that all you could do was wait. And so you did. You waited, and you kept yourself busy, running errands and doing your part to aid in the restoration of your world. And when there was nothing to do, when you had idle hands and your thoughts threatened to drive you crazy, you’d walk yourself down to the lab, hoping they’d reappear there just as you did. 

Maybe that was what you would do today after your shift patrolling the town was over. It had been quite some time since the last Heartless you had seen. Though they weren’t by any means banished from your world, they were definitely appearing in smaller numbers, and for some reason seemed to congregate less in town and more around the castle where you and the others did most of your research.

“Y/N! Y/N!”

You stopped abruptly, head jerking down to try to find the person who was calling your name.

“Yuffie?”

The younger girl skidded to a stop in front of you, breathing heavily, something that immediately had you on high alert. All of the members of the Restoration Committee were in peak physical condition. Seeing Yuffie so out of breath meant that she had either run a long way, or had come to find you as fast as she possibly could. After a few moments of waiting for her to speak, you couldn’t contain yourself anymore.

“Yuffie, what is it? What’s going on?”

“The… castle…” She pointed off into the distance at it, still doubled over to catch her breath. “Leon said… to find you.”

“Find me…?” Your confusion only lasted for a moment. “The castle,” you breathed.

Yuffie nodded, but you didn’t pay her any mind. You took off running as fast as you could, disbelief, hope, relief, and joy warring inside of you. Was it possible that after all this time they were finally back? Would you finally be able to see them again?

The streets were blissfully empty and nobody stood in your way on your mad dash to the castle and through its hallways, all the way down to the lab.

“Y/N.”

This time it was Aerith, her voice much calmer than Yuffie’s though you could still hear the edge of tension in it.

“Aerith,” you said. You wanted to ask her what was going on, why Yuffie had raced to get you, where was Leon, and… You swallowed thickly. “What… what’s going on?” She hesitated and then gave you a small smile. “Are they… are they back?”

“They are,” she replied. Your eyes widened, darting past her to try to see into the lab. Before you could step around her, she held her arm in front of the door, barring you from passing. “They are back, but…”

“It’s alright, Aerith.”

She glanced back over her shoulder, hesitating for a moment longer. When Leon nodded at her, she lowered her arm, holding your gaze. You went to step past her, only to find yourself stopped by Leon. You groaned.

“Leon—”

“There’s something you need to know.”

“What?” you asked impatiently.

“They are back, but there’s more than the three of them, and—”

“And what?”

“And they won’t wake up.”

You sucked in a deep breath and then pushed past him without thinking only to freeze once more. Leon hadn’t been lying to you. Even, Ienzo, and Aeleus were there, but so were Dilan and Lea. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes darted between all of them, widening when you saw Lea’s fingers twitch.

“Axel!”

The name slipped past your lips out of habit, but still his head jerked up. You fell to your knees next to him, remembering vividly the last time you saw him as Axel. You let your hand rest on his shoulder without thinking, your eyes drifting over the other unconscious men. 

“Y/N?” he asked.

“Axel, what happened?”

His mouth opened, though he didn’t speak right away. He looked around, eyes landing on the others before finding you again. And then he spoke. You listened attentively as he filled you in on what had happened since you’d been recompleted and left the Organization. He didn’t say much, and you could tell when he obviously skirted around some parts of the story, but it was enough for your heart to still clench in your chest. It was enough to know that being recompleted had come at no small cost, to any of you. You cast your gaze over Even, Ienzo, and Aeleus.

“So… why won’t they wake up? Why just you?”

Lea shook his head, a troubled look on his face.

“You’re asking the wrong guy. I’m still out of it, myself.”

“What do we do?” you asked quietly.

“We should move them,” Leon spoke up from the doorway, arms crossed and Aerith behind him. “They can’t just stay on the floor. Axel, can you help?”

“Yeah. Yeah, but it’s not Axel.” He stood up. “It’s Lea.”

It didn’t take long for them to move the other four to the nearest room with beds — it seemed the apprentices had sometimes slept in the castle and had turned one of the nearby rooms into a sparse bedroom — though it took both of them combined to move Aeleus. You were still in disbelief, following them on autopilot, and then standing by the four beds, unmoving except for how you looked between them.

“Here,” Aerith said softly. She placed a chair behind you, the gentle pressure of it against the back of your legs prompting you to sit. “Can I get you anything?”

You shook your head silently. The only thing you wanted was something that she couldn’t give you. When you’d woken up that morning, you hadn’t thought there could be anything worse than not knowing if the three of them were alive or dead. Now you knew that you had been wrong. Waiting for them to wake up and knowing that there was nothing you or anyone else could do was excruciating. You didn’t even notice as the minutes slipped past to turn into hours, only noting that it must be night when Aerith returned with a blanket for you. She spoke quietly with Leon and Lea in the hallway, but you tuned out their voices, and then eventually, you fell asleep.

A cry sent you awake with a jolt, your wide eyes frantically trying to see through the darkness and finding Ienzo sitting up, arms held in front of him protectively and face full of fear. Without thinking, you darted forward to try to comfort him, pressed on even when he flailed against you and tried to push you away.

“Ienzo! Ienzo, it’s me!”

The name slipped past your lips so easily, even though it had been such a long time since you’d said it that it felt odd to say it again. He froze, breathing heavily as his eyes slowly focused and then found you.

“Y… Y/N?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Ienzo.”

His shoulders shook, eyes holding yours until a hand settled on his shoulder. The two of you looked up quickly, and your misty eyes widened. You’d been expecting Leon, or Lea even, but instead you were met with…

“Aeleus.”

You squeezed your eyes tightly shut. Over the past year, you’d gotten used to having emotions again, but even so, nothing could have prepared you for the relief and joy that filled you. It was so overwhelming that the only way you could release it was tears. When Aeleus wrapped his arms around the two of you, you let out a choking sob. For a few long moments, the three of you just sat there, then another cry ripped through the darkness. You all turned as one towards where Even lay thrashing in his bed. It only took you a second to move, disentangling yourself from the other two men to rush across the room.

“Even! Even!”

Just as you had with Ienzo, you wrapped your arms around him, despite the way he fought against you. Suddenly, his arms stopped pushing against you, and you saw that Aeleus had a gentle grip on his wrists.

“Even.”

All at once, Even’s struggles ceased. He looked up at the two of you in confusion, trembling lips parted.

“Impossible…” he breathed.

You shook your head.

“It’s not, Even. I’ve been back for over a year. And now…” You looked up at Aeleus and Ienzo, who had slowly eased out of bed and joined you. “So are you.”

“But how?”

You exchanged another look with Aeleus. He slowly released Even’s wrists now that he was sure you wouldn’t be harmed.

“Let’s not worry about that yet. For now…” 

Though he didn’t finish his sentence, the three of you seemed to have the same idea. Ienzo crawled up onto the bed with you, and after a moment of hesitation, put his hand on Even’s knee. Even’s gaze jerked to him, hand reflexively covering Ienzo’s. You settled in closer to them, trying to make room for Aeleus and then giving up when he instead pulled over the chair you had been sitting in.

You were still crying and it showed no signs of stopping, but you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that the four of you, despite all odds, were together again.

“I can’t believe it… I thought I’d never see you again.”

Nobody spoke, but you felt three separate touches — on your shoulder, the small of your back, in your hair — and knew that they shared your sentiments and this was their reassurance. Even with the tears streaming down your face, you knew you’d never been happier.


	47. Accidental Marriage ~ Poly Lea, Isa, Lauriam, Fem!Reader

Accidental Marriage

By: Mod Amar

You pinched the bridge of your nose. You’d lost track of how many times you’d heard the word “no” so far today, and it was getting awfully old. If you had a heart, you were certain you would have been yelling by now. As it was, the irritation only simmered, a faint memory from your previous life, although nothing like this had ever happened to you before. Thankfully, because you were honestly about to pull your hair out over the whole thing.

An unlikely group was gathered in front of you, Marluxia, who was the least strange addition, along with Lea and Isa. The four of you had run into each other on separate missions to the same world, where all sorts of chaos had ensued. Chaos that the locals on that world were all too happy to take part in. 

Crossing your arms, you looked around at the three men. Marluxia was looking on in slight amusement, as was Lea, though his amusement was much more apparent than Marluxia’s. Isa was the only one who seemed to share in your frustration, but he was also the one that kept shooting down everything that came out of your mouth.

“What about—”

“No.”

You bristled.

“Okay, or—”

“That won’t work either.”

“Damn it, Isa, will you let me get out  _ one _ sentence?”

You pinched the bridge of your nose again, but looked up when he didn’t answer. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I assumed you were going to continue,” he said.

He didn’t say it with any particular sort of sass or disdain, but that didn’t stop you from getting even more upset, especially when you heard an unmistakable snigger from Lea. You whirled on him, pointing your finger in his face.

“You shut it,” you said. “I’m still not convinced you’re not at least partially to blame for this!”

Lea held up his hands in surrender, but there was no actual deference in his mirthful gaze.

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that was a marriage ceremony? Or that they would let  _ four _ people get married to each other? I’m as in the dark as you are.” You scoffed at his cheeky grin and crossed your arms again. “Besides, I’d say you’re the lucky one here, being married to not one, but three attractive men!”

Your eyes widened and then narrowed at his suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“Say that again,” you hissed, clearly meaning the opposite of what you said.

Lea shrugged.

“I said, you’re lucky.”

“Oh, for the love of—!  _ Excuse me _ if I’m not running off to count my blessings!”

“You should take this seriously, Lea. I don’t find it particularly funny, either.”

“Thank you,” you said, emphatically gesturing to Isa. “See? Isa gets it!”

“Does he?” Lea asked with a smirk.

Your jaw dropped.

“Are you ser—”

“What I find perplexing,” Marluxia said, finally stepping into the argument, “is that nobody amongst us realized the events that were transpiring.”

All eyes were on him as he mused to himself. You huffed.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly clear that eating some stupid pastries was a freaking wedding ceremony.”

“Everything is pretty topsy-turvy in that world,” Lea said.

You cast a withering look at Lea, still prickled by his earlier suggestions. It didn’t matter that he was right, he was more annoying than anything.

“Marluxia raises a good point,” Isa said.

“It’s not like it matters now,” you insisted. “We’re  _ married _ . What are we going to do about it? How do we fix it?”

Isa looked away with a troubled expression. Lea shrugged again, and Marluxia cast his gaze around thoughtfully.

“I suppose another visit to Wonderland is in order.”

You looked at him with disgust.

“I’d really rather not. I don’t want to end up married to a.. a...  _ mushroom _ next.”

Lea snickered at your comment and you rolled your eyes at him.

“As amusing as the image is,” Marluxia said with his own small smirk, “I don’t see any way out of this without consorting with the locals.”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Marluxia.”

Your gaze jerked towards Isa. His words were hardly the most surprising thing that had happened to you that day, but it was disconcerting how often he was agreeing with Marluxia of all people. Your arms tightened around you, and you shifted your gaze away from him again.

“Fine,” you managed to say. “You guys go back and check it out, but I’m staying far away from all that weird stuff. I really don’t want to end up married to a mushroom.”

“Duly noted.”

“I’m not interested,” Lea said, drawing out the “I” before finishing his sentence. When the three of you looked at him incredulously, he shrugged. “It doesn’t bug me all that much. You can go do your thing, and I’m just gonna keep doing my thing.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Isa spoke.

“I suppose there’s no need to rush, considering that’s most likely what got us into this mess in the first place. We should look into it and take our time.”

“Fine by me,” Lea said.

“It sounds sensible.”

Their gazes turned to you, causing you to shift uncomfortably. You didn’t want to be married to them, let alone all three of them any longer than you had to, but you couldn’t think of any reason to rush it, especially when they pointed out it might make things worse.

“Fine,” you said, “let’s do that.”


	48. Demyx x Fem!Reader Take a Nap

Naptime ~ Demyx x Fem!Reader

By Mod Amar

Sand flew in flurries around your feet as you spun in place to deflect the Heartless coming at you. On principle, Heartless generally ignored you and your fellow Organization members — having no hearts, and all — but you and Demyx had just so happened to pick a fight with these particular Heartless. The two of you had been sent together to a place called Hawaii to eliminate the Heartless in the area. They had been growing more and more plentiful by the day, and by the time the two of you arrived, there were large portions of the world that were closed off to the general public.

“Why are we doing this again?” Demyx whined, not for the first time since your mission had begun.

He launched several Heartless into the air with geysers of water, setting them up in a perfect line for you to shoot them out of the sky all at once. The two of you worked exceptionally well together, your fighting styles complimenting each other, though you knew that was only part of the reason why Saix sent the two of you on missions together. The other part of the reason was because you were the only one who could keep Demyx on track, rather than playing hooky and shirking his responsibilities, though not for his lack of trying.

“Because Roxas and Xion are on another mission and can’t get here today.”

Without missing a beat, you turned and aimed at the next batch of Heartless, rapidly dispatching them one by one.

“Yeah, but the Keyblade is the only thing that can release the hearts to Kingdom Hearts, right? So why do we have to bother at all?”

You knew that he wasn’t asking because he was genuinely curious, but rather because he was lazy, pure and simple. If the two of you defeating these Heartless didn’t send the hearts to Kingdom Hearts — which was the entire point of slaying Heartless in the first place and the only reason the Organization cared — then he didn’t see the point in the two of you being there, and thus, didn’t want to do it. Had you not been there, he probably wouldn’t have been fighting them at all, but rather hiding somewhere and playing his sitar or snoozing on the beach. 

Rolling your eyes at his question, you said, “Because that’s our mission.”

It wasn’t as if you yourself weren’t curious about why you’d be told to dispatch Heartless when you weren’t the ones who could release the hearts, you just didn’t particularly mind the busy work. It was better than sitting around in the castle, trying to find something to do to dull the nagging hollowness inside you.

“But why, though?”

“Demyx!”

There were only a few Heartless left, and you were starting to lose your patience with the blond.

“Alright, alright, sheesh,” he said and cleared his throat. “Heads up!” The warning made you instinctively jump away from the Heartless, rushing to put space in between you and them. “Dance, water, dance!”

Demyx played a quick melody on his sitar, and in response the ocean behind him began to rise up. Soon enough, a tidal wave had formed and you felt your eyes widen. You’d seen him attack like this before, but the wave was much larger than you thought it needed to be in order to take out the Heartless on the beach.

“Demyx!”

“Relax,” he called with a mischievous grin. “I’ve got this!” Huffing, you resolved to get even more distance from the wave, not really wanting to get caught up in the salt water, or the crushing blow it was sure to deliver. “Gotcha now!”

At his words, the wave peaked, and then began to crash back down. The water fell, smashing onto the Heartless and turning inky black in the spots where they disintegrated. Even from the distance you’d gotten, you could still feel small water droplets hitting your face. You wouldn’t admit it to Demyx even if he asked, but the cool spray actually felt nice on your heated skin. Soon enough you could only see the roiling water of his attack, the smoky remains of the Heartless fading away as the water began to recede.

The first time you’d seen him use this attack, you’d panicked, insomuch as you could with no heart, thinking that he’d put his entire being into an attack and you’d have to go back to the Organization and explain why they were down one member. Now, you knew to just wait patiently for the water to recede. Demyx’s proficiency with water magic often got the two of you sent to worlds where there was an abundance of water, and it always served you well.

Sure enough, as the water returned to the sea, it revealed Demyx standing there, not a drop of water on him. With a flourish, he spun his sitar, raising it high and dispelling it in another burst of water.

“And that’s how it’s done,” he said, still grinning as he brushed off his hands.

You rolled your eyes, dispelling your weapon as well as you walked towards him.

“That’s called overkill,” you told him.

“P’shaw. At least we’re finally done!”

He threw his arms open wide, gesturing to the empty and now completely soaked beach. The sand that had been loose before was now packed down and pitted under his deluge of water, and some seaweed had washed up with it as well.

“Well you’re not wrong about that. C’mon.” You gestured with your arm, a much smaller motion than Demyx’s grandiose arm waving, and summoned a dark corridor. “Let’s RTC and report to Saix.”

“Hmmmm, nope. Don’t wanna.”

“Don’t wanna?” you repeated.

“Nope!” With that, he fell to the ground, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. “It’s way too nice here to just go straight back home. That dingy old castle is majorly depressing.”

“It’s not dingy,” you said instinctively. 

You couldn’t be sure, but you didn’t think Xemnas would take too kindly to his castle being called dingy. Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever. Still rather be on the beach than there.”

“You mean you’d rather be by the water.”

One deep blue eye looked up at you as Demyx grinned.

“Exactly!”

You sighed.

“We really should be getting back.”

“Aw, c’mon,” he said, sitting up. “Wouldn’t it be nice to just relax? Lay here on the beach and take a nap after all that hard work we did?”

This time you couldn’t contradict him. You knew how much power creating those tidal waves took, and if you hadn’t been there to create a dark corridor, he wouldn’t have been able to get back by himself until his strength returned. And it wasn’t like you hadn’t completed your mission, or even returned later than this on some days when your missions were particularly difficult. Saix only required that you report to him, but he never specified when.

As if he could sense your hesitation, Demyx linked his fingers through yours and pulled you down on top of him, causing you to yelp and effectively dispelling the corridor you had created.

“Demyx!”

“What? I can tell you don’t wanna go back either.” You gave him a look, but again, you couldn’t contradict him, because he was right. He pulled his hand free from yours, resting his hands on your waist. “C’mon, Y/N. I just burned so much energy. Lemme rest, please?”

He gave you his best pleading eyes and despite yourself you felt your lips twitch. Reaching up, you wrapped your arms around his neck and let your smile grow. Demyx always had a way of convincing you to relax, reminding you to take a step back and just enjoy things as they were. He helped you see that, even though you didn’t have hearts, there was still beauty in the world and you could still appreciate it. His blue eyes danced with mirth and life, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think he had a heart.

“Alright, you win.”

“Yay!”

You yelped as he threw his arms around you and fell backwards back into the sand with a deep sigh. You sighed as well, shaking your head against his chest with an amused smile. If you were gonna rest with him, you might as well get comfortable, you thought to yourself. Wiggling, you forced him to loosen his grip enough to allow you to get comfortable, resting your head upon his chest, feeling it rise and fall and trying to ignore the absence of a heartbeat. He hummed in contentment, tightening his arms around you when you fell still again.

The sun beat down on the two of you, and you had the brief thought that the two of you would quickly overheat in your black coats before the wind picked up from off the sea. Though you had suspicions that it was Demyx using magic again, which would mean that he wasn’t too tired to RTC, you pushed those thoughts away. You hadn’t actually intended to fall asleep, but the gentle breeze, the crashing of the waves, the rise and fall of Demyx’s chest, all of it was too comforting, and you felt your eyes closing. 

Maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	49. No Matter What ~ YMX x G/N Reader

No Matter What ~ Young Master Xehanort x Gender Neutral Reader

\--------------------------------

You leaned against the windowsill, staring out at polished homes and stone walkways. The setting sun’s rays glowed between the buildings, illuminating your hometown in a golden hue. Thoughts swirled in your mind about the day. It hadn’t been much different than any other. You trained alongside Eraqua and Xehanort, discussed the upcoming Mastery Test, and then Eraqus asked the question that had made reality shift. 

What would happen to you and Xehanort after he became a Master?

It wasn’t as if you hadn’t ever thought about it, but it was always as something that wouldn’t happen for years. Now though, well, it was barely weeks away. All of you knew that things would change once the title of Master was given. Each of you would be given assignments, new worlds to explore and places to go. And it wouldn’t be something where the three of you would return after said missions… no, then you’d be in charge of your own place, your own students… Would you even get to see them again?

That thought alone made you bring your knees to your chest, burying your head between them. All the laughter, the deep discussions, all of that would be gone. Then there was Xehanort… the one that if it weren’t for becoming a Master, you would have easily spent the rest of your life at his side. You let out a breath, hugging your legs tighter. 

“You can talk to me if something’s bothering you.” Xehanort’s voice startled you from your internal wallowing as you gasped and shot your head up. He had his signature smirk on his lips, but it faltered the longer he looked at you. “You know that, right?”

Swallowing, you nodded, straining a smile. “Yeah, of course I do. I just… got caught up in my thoughts, I guess.”

He hummed, “I know all too well how that goes.”

“Yeah, I bet,” you agreed, drifting your eyes back to the view outside the window. 

“Scoot,” Xehanort’s hand gently smacked your shoulder.

You looked back at him to see him standing near the window sill. With a nod, you scooted forward, your heart warming as he climbed into the sill to be behind you. Once he was situated, you leaned back, your eyes sliding shut as your lips curved into a smile. He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around you and leaning his head against your shoulder.

“So…?” He asked.

“Um, what?” You asked in return, your eyes opening.

“Are you going to talk about it?”

“Oh…” You ran your hands along his arms, turning your head so your ear rested along his chest. His heart beat strong against you, making you hum as the tension left your shoulders. “I was just… thinking about something Eraqus said today.”

Xehanort huffed with amusement, “You’re going to have to be more specific. Eraqus talks enough for the three of us.”

“True.” You chuckled, warming as his laugh vibrated through his chest. “But, there was something he asked me today that’s just… I don’t know… worried I guess.”

Xehanort tightened his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “I have a feeling I know what it was.”

“Yeah?”

“About what will happen to us once we become Masters?”

Your breath caught, hearing the same strain in Xehanort’s voice as had been in your heart on the subject. With a hum, you nodded, almost feeling relieved at Xehanort’s long breath in response.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot too.” He admitted.

“Are you worried about us?” You asked him, tipping your head to look up at him.

He met your gaze, before averting his eyes towards the window. “Nah, I know we’ll be fine. I just think…” His voice trailed off as his lips pressed together.

“Think what?” You asked, sitting up and looking back at him. 

“That–” he let out a huff of breath, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know… I’ll miss you.”

You blinked, your heart stuttering as you reached forward and cupped his face in your palm. He brought his hesitant gaze to you, a warmth covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Leaning forward, you closed the distance between you, your lips meeting and making the rest of the world disappear as he kissed you back. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer and back into his lap. 

As the lock broke, you stared into the other’s eyes, both of your worries and doubts open for the other to see. “I’ll miss you, too.” You whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Nothing can keep us apart for long… right?”

Xehanort smirked, hearing the words he often recited to you. “You’re right.” He ran his hand along your neck, down your arm, until your fingers interlaced. Bringing up your hand to his lips, he kissed your knuckles. “No matter what. I’ll be there for you.”

Your smile grew, your heart swelling as you pulled away your hands from his lips and closed the distance for another kiss. No matter what happens, you’ll always have each other…


	50. Axel x Fem!Reader in Arendelle

**Lea x Fem!Reader in Arendelle**  
Words: 1621

“Y’know, when I said we should go on vacation together, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

You paused and looked over your shoulder at Lea, unable to stifle a laugh. The redhead had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, and he wasn’t bothering to hide the pout that spread across his face. Despite the coat he was wearing, he was still visibly shivering, even though you knew that with his control over fire he could warm himself up in the blink of an eye. You rolled your eyes at his theatrics.

“You told me to pick anywhere,” you reminded him, smiling broadly.

Pout still on his face, he said, “Yeah, but I thought you’d pick somewhere a little less frozen.”

You were about to answer when he slipped slightly, arms windmilling at his sides in an attempt to keep his balance. He did, just barely, but it rendered your quick movement towards him unnecessary. You couldn’t help but laugh again as he stood stock still for a moment after his near tumble, glaring down at the snow underneath his feet.

“Don’t tell me the Organization’s best assassin can’t handle a little bit of snow,” you said with a giggle.

He looked up at you, crossing his arms again, but otherwise still made no move from his current position of wide spread legs.

“Ex-assassin,” he corrected. “My idea of a vacation isn’t exactly a brisk hike through the mountains,” he said dryly.

“Hmmm.” The sound was faux thoughtful as you stepped towards him, closing the space between the two of you completely. “Guess you shouldn’t have let me pick the location then.” You gave him another grin and a quick kiss before whirling back around and continuing to walk down the mountainside. “Besides, it’s not my fault your portal dropped us here, instead of, y’know, in town.”

“Hey, you try opening a corridor.”

His footsteps crunched snow underneath his feet and you heard him catching up to you. You knew he could have been quiet if he wanted to, though. Sure enough, as soon as he was by your side his footsteps silenced.

“You never had a problem in the Organization,” you quipped. 

You realized what a mistake you had made at the same time you heard his footsteps suddenly start up and stop again and a mass of cold, wet slush hit the back of your head. You yelped, the freezing water dripping down your neck, down under your coat and shirt. Having turned your head reflexively to see what he was doing, you’d also caught quite a bit of it in the face and you sputtered as it dripped off your chin.

“Lea!”

Reaching up to wipe your face, you glared at the smug expression he wore. He shrugged, but there was no chagrin or apology in the motion as he tossed another snowball up and down in his hand.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

Your lips twitched, admitting to yourself that you kind of deserved it for poking fun at a past you knew he wasn’t proud of. You were grateful that he was being such a good sport about it and figured the least you could do was take a snowball to the face. But only one snowball.

“Oh, we’re at war now?” you asked, letting the twitch of your lips widen into a full blown smirk.

You knelt down, never taking your eyes off of Lea as you started gathering up snow in your hands. It was easier said than done to make a snowball without looking though, and you were sure it wasn’t coming out right at all. That didn’t matter as Lea’s expression turned mischievous, the snowball he was tossing in his hand coming to a sudden halt.

“We are officially at war,” he declared solemnly. Then he chucked the snowball at your head.

“Lea!” 

You dodged the snowball the best you could, even as you dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. Well, at least it seemed like he was getting into the spirit of things, despite his general dislike of the cold. The area around you was mostly clear, though there were a few thin trees that wouldn’t shield you entirely, and one large boulder that you weren’t sure you could make it to.

Glancing back at Lea, you saw he already had another snowball in his hand and was poised to throw it. In an attempt to throw him off and allow you to find shelter, you tossed your misshapen snowball at him without even aiming. Its trajectory was better than you’d expected, though Lea still dodged it easily, and it did give you enough time to hide behind a tree.

You grimaced when you realized how little the tree actually did to protect you from any of Lea’s potential attacks and started scraping more snow together. You didn’t have a lot of experience with snow, but making a snowball was definitely far easier when you were actually looking at it. Your gloves were already soaked through from handling the snow; You and Lea had worn coats and gloves, but only in preparation for the mild temperatures that the kingdom was experiencing. Not the icy mountainside that seemed to have plans of its own when it came to the cold and snow.

You were shivering now, but ignored it the best you could, looking determinedly at the little pile of snowballs you’d created. But when you turned around with the intention of unleashing your arsenal on Lea, you paused. In front of you was an expanse of white, snow, trees, and that single boulder. Not a single glimpse of a vibrant red head with a black coat and a thirst for vengeance. Okay, maybe you were being a little dramatic, but this was war after all.

Looking around, you debated whether or not to call out to him. It wasn’t like you’d been hidden all that well, and once you’d turned around you’d put yourself even farther from your not so hidden hiding spot.

“Lea?” The snowball you’d been prepared to throw dropped as you lowered your hands. When he didn’t emerge, you started to get worried. “Lea?”

Snowball down at your side, you stepped out from your hiding spot completely.

“Le—”

You didn’t get to finish when another snowball hit you square in the face. You yelped again, dropping your snowball as you reflexively lifted your hands to wipe your face. In the next moment, a pair of arms wrapped around you, lifting you into the air and spinning you around. You gripped his shoulders tightly, blinking rapidly to try to clear the snow from your eyes and seeing Lea’s grinning face come clearer.

“Lea!”

“That’s my name, and I can tell you got it memorized.”

You rolled your eyes hard, and gave him a quick knock on the head.

“You scared me to death, I thought something happened to you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you. But Marshmallow and I are good buddies now.”

“I’m sure you are,” you said dryly, feeling yourself starting to relax now that it was clear he hadn’t been eaten or tossed off a mountain by one of Queen Elsa’s living snowmen. “I guess this means I lost then, huh?”

“Epically,” Lea agreed cheerfully.

“Super,” you sighed, but you couldn’t help but smile too. “So does this mean you don’t hate the snow?”

“Oh, no. The cold definitely sucks. Buuuut it’s not so bad when you have somebody to stay warm with.”

You hadn’t even realized how badly you were shivering until Lea’s hands warmed and you felt it sink through your clothes to your skin. Sighing, you relaxed into his arms as he put you back on your feet, but didn’t step away.

“You’re a real jerk, y’know?”

He gave an exaggerated gasp, breath warm against your ear.

“I resent that! Who’s the one drying you off right now?”

“Who’s the one who soaked me with snow to begin with?”

“Who’s the one who brought us to a frozen wasteland?”

You scoffed.

“It’s actually not that cold once you get off the mountain. And I’ve got some fun stuff planned, you’ll see.”

Lea pulled away to look you in the eye. The green of them always took your breath away, and in certain instances nearly stunned you into silence. The trees were sparse enough on this part of the mountain that the sun could shine through them, and they lit up his eyes in a way you’d never seen before. You leaned forward quickly, and kissed him long and hard.

“Does fun stuff involve not freezing our butts off?” he asked once you’d separated.

“Even if it does, I’m sure you can take care of it.”

He gave you a cocky smile.

“You bet your ass I can.”

You laughed, pulling away from him and claiming his hands with yours. Your coat and shirt had dried by now, and you actually felt toasty and warm. You tugged on his hand, pulling him to once more start walking down the mountain.

“C’mon,” you said, “our vacation awaits!”

The two of you walked down the mountain, and you felt the air grow warmer as the two of you talked, though you weren’t sure if that was Lea’s doing or the weather changing. The farther you got down the mountain, the more sparse the snow became, and patches of green grass began to peek through. It had been such a long time since the two of you had been able to spend any time alone together, you honestly didn’t care what you ended up doing together. You’d loosely planned the trip, but you wouldn’t be upset if things changed. It was already everything you’d hoped for and more.

————————-

-Mod Amar


	51. Picture Time ~ Seifer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loves taking pictures of their S/O, Seifer. But only pics that make Seifer look ridiculous. 
> 
> ByL Mod Lucky

**Picture Time ~ Seifer x S/O**  
Words: 1486

———————————-

“Seifer’s never goin down, ya’know?” Rai’s voice carried over the sandlot where your lovely boyfriend was dueling in a Struggle Match with a new kid that called himself, Sora. 

“Total annihilation,” Fuu added in her usual monotone, getting more invested in the match than she would ever admit. 

It was a more interesting match than usual. Whoever this Sora was, he definitely knew what he was doing. The two of them jumped back and forth, vibrant colored orbs covering the playing field with every hit. While you were cheering Seifer on, you had ulterior motives. An old camera was in your hands, a lanyard hanging it around your neck. You rarely left your house without it. Who knows when the perfect picture moment would strike?

And it seemed to be soon as Sora sliced with a full swing that caught Seifer’s side. His eyes widened, a surprised yelp slipping out of him as he flew back, orbs erupting around him upon impact. 

Click!

You snapped the picture mid fall, snickering as Seifer demanded a rematch since Sora most definitely cheated. Rai and Fuu were the ever loyal subjects, running to his aid and telling Sora and his friends to get back. You however, were excitedly waiting for the photo as it printed out of the front of the camera. 

“Did you see that loser?” Seifer grumbled, dusting off his coat as he came to a stop beside you. “Kid thinks he can just show up and show off. He’s got another thing coming.”

“Weren’t you the one that challenged him?” You asked, your brow quirking up as you glanced up at him. 

“Yeah, after he antagonized me.” He pointed out, crossing his arms before he noticed the developing picture in your hand. “Ugh, seriously, Y/N?” He groaned, putting out his arm to stop Rai and Fuu from rejoining you guys. They stayed back without complaint as Seifer glared and bit. “Who’s side are you on anyways?”

“Think of me as a reality check for that overblown ego of yours.” You suggested, smirking as his eyes narrowed even further. 

“Give it to me.” He ordered, putting out his hand.

You nearly snorted out a laugh, “What, and ruin my fun?” You spun on your heel, walking away and waving the photo. “I think not.”

“Why you little–” Seifer’s voice melded into a barrage of sounds that you were sure were a mixture of curses and rude nicknames. 

With one glance over your shoulder, you saw him making a move to run after you. You squeaked, bolting into an instant sprint down the alleyway. His heavy footsteps weren’t far behind, no matter how many turns you took in an attempt to make your getaway. As you neared the main marketplace, you glanced back, noticing the slightest smirk on his lips. You didn’t look long as you rushed to the passing trolley and hopped onto the back. 

“Gimme a break!” Seifer yelled, his hands cupped over his mouth as you rode away. 

You grinned, bowing theatrically with the photo in hand, until a gust of wind blew it right from your grasp. 

“Shit!” You cursed under your breath, smiling sheepishly at a mother as she glared and covered her child’s ears. 

The breeze carried the photo along its current, reaching high above the shops and heading towards the train station. You hopped off the back of the trolley, your eyes following the picture until your gaze met with Seifer’s. There was an instant spark the moment you looked back at him. His eyes were narrowed, but you could see the determined glaze over them that let you know he meant business. What that business was, you weren’t quite sure yet. It was either going to be him stomping over to you to yell, or to bolt off after the picture to make sure he got it first. 

Rather than wait to let him make the first move, you bolted towards the train station. You heard him call after you, but there was a laugh in his voice. Somehow, you seemed to be the only one to be able to bring it out of him and you couldn’t help but grin over your shoulder to see him sprinting after you. 

People moved out of your way, only a few of them making you have to push past them. Seifer was hot on your trail, meeting your pace when you ran up the bricked ramp to the station. He didn’t say a word, merely sent you a smirk before he pushed you back with his elbow in an attempt to slow you down. 

“Hey!” you objected with a laugh, pushing him back and forcing yourself to run faster. 

He laughed in return, passing you without much effort and making it to the courtyard before the station. You took a moment to catch your breath, watching Seifer run forward, his eyes on the sky as he searched for the wayward photo. 

It was fluttering in the wind, cascading towards the ground as if it had meant to lead you there. You rushed forward to get it, being stopped by Seifer as he stepped in front of you, laughing as you objected. 

“Get out of the way you, you loaf!” You pushed your hands on his back, falling forward as he abruptly stepped out of the way to make you stumble to the ground. 

You grumbled, pushing yourself to sit up just in time to see the photo be whisked over the edge of the brick fence that led out to the meadows. With a gasp you reached out your hand, “No!”

As if on command, Seifer leaned over the fence and caught the photo between his fingers just before it was out of reach. You let out a sigh of relief, falling onto your back and staring up at the golden hues of the sky. 

“Fine, you win.” You admitted, resting your arm over your face. “Rip it up.”

You heard his soft footsteps approach, coming to a stop beside you. Half of you expected him to tear it up and drop the pieces on you, but he didn’t. His hand gripped your wrist, pulling your arm away from your face. You blinked, seeing him crouched beside you, looking over the photo. 

“You wanna explain why we just sprinted all over this stupid town for this?” He asked. 

“I just didn’t want anyone else to see it.” You admitted, averting your eyes when he looked to you.

“Sooo, you took it, but don’t want anyone to see it.” He summarized, sitting down completely and scoffing, “How does that make sense?”

“It doesn’t,” you bit the inside of your cheek, still refusing to look at him. 

Seifer stared at you for a moment, before looking back to the photo and sighing. “Why did you even take this? What’s the point?”

“I…” you swallowed, breathing in before telling him with a soft voice, “I like seeing you like that.”

“Gee thanks,” he remarked sarcastically. 

“No, I mean,” you leaned yourself up on your elbows, meeting your eyes with his. “You’re always acting tough and putting on this show. I like being able to have undeniable proof that you aren’t always like that. But–” you looked away, your finger tracing the indent of the brick beneath you, “I want to be the only one to see it.”

Seifer let out a long breath, tossing the photo onto your stomach as he got up. “Fine…” He mumbled under his breath. 

You blinked, looking down at the picture and then up at him. “What?”

“I said fine,” he repeated, nearly through gritted teeth. 

“Oh,” you realized, smiling as you glanced down at the photo. It was a bit crumpled from its journey, but the look on Seifer’s face in the picture surrounded by the vibrant orbs brought a smile to your lips. 

“You coming or what?” He broke you out of your thoughts and you looked up to see him holding out his hand for you. 

Your smile grew as you reached up and gripped his wrist. He pulled you up to your feet, his gaze averted and ears warm. With a giggle, you put your hand to his cheek, meeting your lips against his cheek. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, kissing his cheek again. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he gently pushed you away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t get too excited about it.” Clearing his throat, he stepped forward, “Come on, we better get back.” 

When you didn’t immediately move, he reached back and grabbed your hand, nearly dragging you behind him until you met his pace. You chuckled, sending him a beaming smile, that he returned with the slightest smirk. 

“God, you’re so weird,” he shook his head with a breathy laugh, causing you to laugh along with him as you made your way back to the Sandlot with his picture close to your heart. 

———————

-Mod Lucky


	52. What is This Feeling ~ Xemnas x Empath! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Been thinking about reformed!xemnas au with his heart in a replica body set post-KHIII. Empath s/o helps him navigate these new complex emotions by magically imparting some of hers onto him. Cute lessons in humanity that turn deep and romantic <3 headcanons or ficlet, either works!

**What is this Feeling? ~ Replica Xemnas x Empath S/O**  
Words: 1303

———————————-

-Xemnas is unsure how to act when he returns as a Replica. For the first time, he has true, full emotions. They are overwhelming… especially since the majority of what he’s experiencing is guilt and a heavy sensation of loneliness. He often locks himself away in his room in the castle of Radiant Garden, only coming out to wander the castle garden at night when it is abandoned. 

-Despite isolating himself from the others, you are the one person he allows in his quarters. He’s silent, sullen, a complete contrast to the intimidating figure that once ruled the entire Organization. The other apprentices in the castle are amicable with him, even though you can sense the apprehension inside of them. Yes, all of them had done many things they regretted, but it had all been because of Xemnas. 

-You hated seeing Xemnas like this. A remnant of the man he used to be, the man you fell in love with. You knew there was so much more for him to experience, to learn, but not here… So you met with Master Ansem the Wise and explained the situation. You asked permission to take Xemnas away from Radiant Garden all together. Reluctantly, Ansem agreed.

-The following morning, the two of you were off in a gummi ship to find a new world to call home. You settled on Prydain, a forest based world with a gorgeous mountain range that housed a remote village. It was the perfect place for a new beginning. 

—————————-

“What do you hope to accomplish by this?” Xemnas asked, a few steps behind as you led the way into the village.

You stopped walking, his words striking your heart in a way that made it sink to the pit of your stomach. Tears welled up in your eyes, tightening in your throat. It wasn’t often your powers of being an empath overwhelmed you, but Xemnas had a way of bringing it out of you. These were his emotions, his depression. It swirled deep inside of you. A self hatred, loathing, all mixed with a desperation to be better. 

“I–” you swallowed hard, sniffling at emotion nearly choked your voice “I want to help you…”

Xemnas hummed, walking up beside you. “Perhaps that is a wasted effort.”

You shook your head, looking up at him. “I don’t think it is. I know there’s more to you. A part of you that deserves a chance at your own life.” You placed your hands over your heart, letting out a shaking breath. “I mean… that’s why you were given a second chance, right?”

“Perhaps…” He muttered, walking past you to enter the village. 

Your eyes followed him, almost able to see the heavy aura of grief surrounding him. A second chance at life, and all he could feel was the most negative emotions a person could experience. You took in a deep breath, relieved as his negative emotions left you. If only you could give him yours… Well, maybe you could. 

The corner of your lips tipped into a smile at the thought and with a skip in your step, you hurried after him. You caught up to him, just in time to see him stopped by a child toddling in the street. They looked up at Xemnas, they arms outstretched towards them as they babbled baby nonsense with a wide, adorable smile on their face. He blinked, stepping back as they approached, until the mother came scrambling out of house and scooped the child up from the ground. She apologized profusely, hugging her child close, while Xemnas merely assured her there was no harm done. 

You smiled at the interaction, noticing the slightest curve of a smile on Xemnas’ face as the child waved goodbye. 

“You see, there is still joy in the world.” You told him, watching as the mother brought her child back inside. “You can have that, too.”

Xemnas looked to you, his smile faltering despite the soft smile you sent him. “Why do you wish to help me?” He asked, continuing the walk towards the empty cottage that awaited the two of you on the outskirts of the village.

“Because–” you paused, your heart jumping at the words about to come out. You were sure he would scoff at them, but perhaps it was worth saying regardless. “I want you to see yourself the way I see you.”

He glanced over his shoulder at you, before looking back towards the road. “And how is that?”

You took in a breath, “It’s… better if you feel it yourself.”

Xemnas stopped, the two of you were on the edge of the mountain ledge that overlooked a frozen lake down below with trees scattered along the banks. It was a beautiful, breathtaking sight, and brought you the slightest bit of ease as you came to a stop beside Xemnas to look out over it. Neither of you spoke at first. You were sure he was contemplating your suggestion. He knew of your powers over emotion, how you could feel how someone else felt, experience their joy, pain, love. When he was a Nobody, you held no power over him. Even when you attempted to give him emotions, they faded into nothingness. But now…

“Do you believe it would work on a Replica?” He asked after an entire minute of listening to the whistling wind. 

“I do…” you admitted, your hands fidgeting in front of you. “Because since you’ve returned, I’ve… I’ve felt your emotions.”

His attention darted to you, a spike of fear and dread in his heart that swirled inside of you as well. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” You told him, unable to meet his gaze. 

He was silent, looking back out at the view as he took in a deep breath. “Do you wish to give me your emotions instead?”

“I’ve been considering it,” you nodded, “Show you how wonderful life and humanity can be. That you’re worthy of your own life.”

Looking down, you saw his hands at his sides and reached out towards him. Your fingers grazed his, interlacing and drawing his gaze. His eyes went to your clasped hands, before drifting upwards to your face. 

“Please,” you whispered, “just give me a chance to show you how wonderful life can be. Your past doesn’t have to define you.”

You looked up as his fingers brushed along your cheek, pushing back your hair behind your ear. A trickle of hope mixed in your heart as he nodded.

“As you wish.” He told you.

You brought your clasped hands to your lips, kissing his knuckles as a golden glow emanated from your palms. The bitterness, the self hatred, it all faded; replaced with a spark of hope and a seed of love that you had been protecting ever since you first realized you were sprouting feelings for Xemnas all those years ago. You looked up at him, his amber eyes dancing over you, a glaze of pure emotion over them. A smile spread across your face as you brought your other hand to his cheek. 

“What… is this feeling…?” He asked, his voice nearly trembling. 

Leaning on your toes, you closed the distance between you, meeting your lips with his. He kissed you back without hesitation, the passion and affection you had always sensed hidden away finally unabashed. His fingers laced into your hair, his arm wrapping around your back to pull you closer. You giggled as the kiss broke, your heart jumping as Xemnas breathily laughed along with you. It was a sound you had never heard from him. One riddled with joy. 

You leaned your forehead against his, taking in a deep breath as the reality of the rest of your life with him settled in. “That feeling… is love.”

————————————-

-Mod Lucky


	53. Odin ~ Xemnas x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Can you pls do a Xemnas x Reader Ficlet where his s/o gets a black lab named Odin without Xemnas knowing and he comes in to find her squealing "Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" well playing with him? And just the look of surprise on his beautiful face 😂! (Inspired by my sister getting a puppy who I may or may not be babysitting for a week or two) :3!

**Odin ~ Xemnas x Fem!Reader**  
Words: 630

You giggled, watching the black ball of pure fluff yelp and bark as its four feet scurried across the hardwood floor. The fluffball was your new black lab, a puppy you found wandering around Twilight Town all by itself. They were crying, begging and searching for food and you just couldn’t sit by an allow that. Sure, you weren’t in the best spot to be taking care of a dog, but you weren’t about to let them continue to starve. 

As you summoned the pup to you with a piece of bacon from a burger you had just bought, you told yourself you would be sure to print out flyers to search for any possible owner. There was no easy way for you to keep a dog. Life was too hectic, too… out of the ordinary for any person that is known to be a dog owner. Then you brought the little guy home… and then you named him, Odin.

Odin was yours now. And you couldn’t be more in love with his adorable little self as he trounced around your home. You still had to go out and buy the proper supplies to keep a dog. In the meantime, meat and carrots was a pretty healthy diet for a dog… right?

You brought your hands to your mouth, covering up your grin as Odin sprinted towards you and tripped over his tiny, front paws. He somersaulted, shaking his head and making his ears flop around. If he wasn’t the most adorable thing you had ever seen in the universe, you weren’t sure what was. 

Even though you had named him, you still hadn’t gotten out of the habit of calling him, Puppy. To get his attention, you clapped your hands, calling him with a sweet singsong voice.

“Puppyyy, come here Puppy,” you called out to him, grinning as he looked over to you, “That’s right! Good, Puppy!”

A low, rumbling voice cleared, making you gasp as you spun around. Xemnas stood at the entryway of your home, back from his new job at the station. The two of you had settled down in Twilight Town after you and Even managed to give him a new life in a Replica body. His amber eyes were locked on Odin, his eyebrow quirked up and the slightest smirk curving his lips. 

“What’s this?” He asked, placing down his bag and pulling off his coat as he fully entered the home.

“Xemnas,” you clasped your hands in front of you, a sudden nervousness fluttering in your heart. “This is… Odin.”

His eyes darted to you, his mouth opening and closing as you had rendered him speechless. Clearing his throat again, he smoothed out his hair with his hand. “I see you’ve named it.”

You huffed, bending down and picking you the adorable puff of fur as he wriggled and licked your hands. “It is a he, and I found him in town today.”

Xemnas looked between you and the dog, the slightest smile tipping his lips as he watched you giggle and nuzzle your nose in the fur. A huff of amusement slipped past his lips. “I see.” 

He stepped back as you held out the puppy to him. Round, innocent, brown eyes stared back at him, a tiny black tail wagging wildly as Xemnas’ eyes widened and blinked. 

“Well, aren’t you going to welcome him to the family?” You asked, tilting your head to the side when Xemnas looked to you.

“Family…?” He repeated, the word sounding heavier in his voice and obviously repeating in his mind. With a low hum, he smirked, reaching forward and patted the dog on the head, chuckling when Odin nuzzled into his palm. “Welcome… Odin–” his eyes met with yours, his smile growing “–to the family.”

———————————

-Mod Lucky


End file.
